The Changing of Isis
by Dani Yanega
Summary: Ranma has a higher purpose then to be a slave to Genma. But because of Genma he has to do it as a female but she has lots of help.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma - Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Prologue

Fifty some odd years ago:  
The battle raged over the valley of pools; warriors with heads of animals fought against the tribes of the Jusendo valley. Amazons fought side by side with the Musk while the bird people of Phoenix Mountain fought an aerial battle with a human woman. The valley floor was littered with the bodies of fallen warriors from both sides. The pools ran red with the blood of the dead. No one noticed as the pools glowed as the blood of the dead flowed into many of the pools. As the blood mingled with the cursed water the pools bubbled with anger the spirits trapped in the pools appeared as if in a mirror their pain and rage evident as the waters of Jusendo valley ran red.

The woman had long curly brown hair flowing freely behind her. She was looked to be five feet nine inches tall and had a lean athletic build with an oval face that was gentle but strong. She wore a very short white satin dress of Egyptian styling. On her feet were gold ankle boots and gold bracers adorned her wrists. On her forehead was a band of gold about an inch wide. In the middle was an amulet shaped like the sun disk worn by the Egyptian Goddess Isis. It had a round disk with gold 'U' around the outside. The top of the 'U' tapered and curved slightly outwards. It resembled a bull's horns. Around her neck was a gold collar with turquoise, coral, mother of pearl and onyx inlay in a small rectangle pattern though it was mostly gold. The collar went from the edge of one shoulder to the other and hung down to just above her chest. In the center was another amulet like the one on her head only larger. The gold belt at her waist also sported the medallion as well.

The woman flew in and out of the aerial battle fighting the half-animal half-human attackers. Her current adversary was a creature with the head of a falcon. The coloring of his body was dark brown and his head was brown with accents of white and black around the eyes. His legs tapered down into the strong talons of all birds of prey. His hands though with fingers, ended with a claw like shape and three-inch nails. On his back, spread wings with a thirty-foot span. They were brown with white and black piping at the tips. Around his waist was a black loin wrap of the same satiny material as the woman's dress. His wrap was held in place with a gold belt and a falcon head buckle. He wore gold bracers on his wrists, around his biceps were three inch wide gold bands inlaid with turquoise, onyx and mother of pearl.

The falcon and the woman faced off, the black eyes of the falcon man started to glow a deep blood red. Two beams of energy streamed from his eyes heading straight for the woman. She crossed her arms in front of her, a golden light spreading from the center of her crossed arms. The red beams smacked into the golden shield and pushed the woman back from her opponent some sixty-five or more yards. When she finally got herself stopped, she stared back at the birdman his back to her as he headed for the circle of Amazon Elders that were preparing a spell. The falcon warrior was readying his eye beams to prevent the spell that would block his master's return.

The woman pushed her speed, as fast as she could go while she began to glow golden, using that magic to push her even faster. Her hands clasped together as one fist out in front, as she neared her target. She raised her single fist over her head; she then slammed it down onto the bird's back sending him flying down, under and behind her onto a cliff overlooking the valley of springs below. He crashed onto the edge of the cliff, then bounced off to the ground below where he had landed. Where he fell was not solid ground, for when he hit he broke through the vines and weeds that had overgrown the spring under where he fell and disappeared.

The woman looked down at the circle of Amazon elders, not one of them looked older then thirty. A matriarch made eye contact with the woman to give her their thanks. She had long flowing hair down to her ankles the color of a red plum. Her eyes were black as onyx. She wore green robes that clung to her like a second skin showing her as a VERY healthy woman. The woman saw the Amazon's eyes widen and she turned just in time to be missed by a female elf with long brown hair with black and white stripes and dark brown skin. The red eyes told her she should know this creature.

The elf had no wings but was still able to fly. The woman could sense ancient magic emanating from this extinct creature. The woman hovered frozen her face filled with confusion at the elf woman in front of her. The beams struck her mid-chest sending her toward the same spot she had sent the birdman. She slammed into the side of the mountain under where the birdman first fell, then sprung off and into the same pool. As the cursed water surrounded her, it mingled with her magic causing her great pain. She screamed under the water taking in gulps of the magic water. As she tried to cough, she looked up toward the surface to see the elf over the pool with a boulder. She could not move out of the way as the magic of the pool was not finished with her, the rock was hurtled with the force of a freight train at her.

The rock hit the water causing it to geyser upward towards the heavens actually leaving the pool. The elf stared down with a malicious grin, as the boulder and woman were the only ones left in the pool. She laughed manically as the boulder slammed into the woman as she tried to fly out of the pool. pushing her toward the bottom of the of the now empty pool. The elf s laughter grew as she heard the sounds of braking bones and watched as blood splashed the walls of the pool. The elf then watched as the geyser of water finally adhered to gravity and settled back into the pool covering the gruesome sight beneath its dark waters. The elf flew away never noticing the magical medallions of the woman crushed under the boulder, nor the glow that surrounded the body of the dead warrior. A glow that slowly spread across the top of the pool then faded to invisibility.

The woman never saw the completion of the spell that affected the rift that allowed these creatures into her world, as it slowly begun to close. She never saw as the Amazon elders lost their young and beautiful bodies becoming about two and half feet tall ghouls. She never saw as the spell sucked in all the minions of Set back through the rift and closed it again. She never saw the warriors stood around the spring she was trapped within. She never saw the tears as they peered into the dark waters. She never saw as one reached down to touch the water. She never saw the warrior jump back after a bolt of electricity struck her hand. The woman had not notice the look of shock on their faces as the pool slowly closed over entombing her at the bottom of the pool.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Today (Dani: Yes I mean 2002, alternate time line ppppfffhhhttt):  
The two men walked up the steep embankment, as they reached the top they stopped to look into the valley below. They could see very little as the valley was covered in a thick white fog. Periodically they could see a bamboo pole peeking through the fog at different locations within the valley. In addition, they could see the reflection of the sun as it slipped through the fog and flashed down into the pools.

"I don't know pop this looks like another waste of time just like that last training ground you took me to." The younger man in a dingy white gi with his black hair pulled back into a pigtail complained.

"Shut up boy! All training grounds are important!" The older man scolded as he smacked the back of his son's head.

#"Some just more then others."# He whispered under his breath, his hand reaching up to straighten his gold wire rimmed glasses and to wipe his brow under the handkerchief covering his bald head.

"Yeah but it took an additional three years to find it and when we got there, there was nothing there!" The young man continued as he rubbed the back of his head.

[If it wasn't for the training under Grandmaster Shen Li it would have been a total waste!] The boy thought, as he kicked a small pebble into the valley, thinking the last part.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A GIRL, BOY!" The man shouted as he picked up his son and threw him into the valley.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS POP!" The younger man shouted, and so ensued the battle. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma - Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter One

The young man fell from the sky like a meteor. As he broke through the fog, he watched as the springs came closer. When he was about to splash into the icy depth of a spring, he reached; out grasping the top of the bamboo pole in the spring's center. The pole bowed down toward the spring, the young man bent his legs at the waist causing a counter to the bow and forced the pole back in the opposite direction. Then using the skill his father honed in him for over thirteen years he let go of the pole before it could bow the other direction, and flipped into the air then landed lightly on the tip of the still wobbling pole. His skill evident as he kept his balance as the pole slowly settled back into its original place. He turned and faced the cliff; his father chuckling at him from his perch high above the valley. The young man's eyes narrowed with anger.

"HEY POP WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" The young man screamed shaking his fist at his smirking father.

The young man felt his resentment and anger build but he controlled it he would not let his father goad him. He knew what his father's next comment was going to be. He had heard it all his life and three years ago, it would have made him react but after the visit to that last training ground, his outlook on life had changed. He smirked, as he was successful in making his father believe it was a waste of three years. Only he and the ancient grandmaster hidden there knew the truth. His control over his ki and chi was now complete. He had come away from that training ground a master of both his ki and chi. He now just had to practice to become a grandmaster. To the young man the most important thing he came away with was not the martial arts training but a new outlook on life and a new destiny one of his own choosing. The young man had already decided to leave his father after the training with the old master, but decided to visit this one last training ground in the hopes another ancient master might be hidden here as well.

"HEY POP ARE YOU GONNA JOIN ME OR ARE YOU A LITTLE GIRL AND HAVE TO WALK DOWN THE PATH!" The young man decided to beat him to the punch.

The young man watched as his father began to fume. A cocky smirk appeared on his face as he watched his father's thoughts play out across his face. He moved slightly almost imperceptibly except to the train eye but since his father's rage and his distance from his son caused him to miss his son's preparations for him. The boy smirked as he watched, as his father grew angrier. Boy was his father in for a surprise.

"AAAARRRRGGGG! DIE RANMA!" The man jumped from the cliff and soared toward his impudent son.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT INSULT BOY!" The man shouted a second time, as he flipped in mid air leaving his right foot extended toward his son.

"I HEARD IT BEFORE OLD MAN!" The Ranma stood there calmly as he waited for his father to reach him.

"OH NO MISTER CUSTOMERS! MISTER CUSTOMER MUST NOT FIGHT HERE!" The young man turned at the voice as his father shot past him.

The man clipped his son as he flew past knocking the boy off his perch and into the spring. The man was unable to stop himself and splashed down into another spring. The only dry human left came running up to the spring Genma Saotome fallen in. The man was slightly overweight and wore a green Mao uniform. He shook his head as he watched the bubbles escape from below the surface. The older customer was the first to break the water soon followed by the younger customer.

"Oh so sorry sirs, you fall in Spring of Drowned Giant Panda' tragic story giant panda drown two thousand years ago. Now take shape giant panda when splash with cold water." The panda crawled out of the spring and looked down at himself.

The guide poured some hot water over his form and he returned to his old pompous self. Genma watched as the fur disappeared and his claws were replaced with his hands. A sigh of relief escaped him. A shout then drew his attention to another spring.

"POP I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The young voluptuous girl standing before them screamed; she had pulled open her gi.

She stood just over five feet five inches and had long fire engine red hair tied in a loose pigtail that seemed to be coming undone as they watched her. The young girl was breathing heavily which was causing strange things to occur with her exposed chest. The girl followed the stares from the guide and her father and saw their attention focusing not on her face but lower down. She looked down at her bare breast; quickly closing her gi she glared back at the drooling men.

"YOU PERVERTS!" She lashed out with a slap at the guide s face, he fell to the ground just missing a spring.

The young girl then kicked out at her father but he was drawn from his lustful stupor when his child struck the guide first. He grabbed her foot and then with a spinning motion twirled her around releasing her toward the cliff. The girl crashed into the cliff leaving a depression a few inches deep of her body. She then fell forward and crashed to the _solid_ ground. The guide stood and watched as the young redhead girl disappeared in the splash of a spring that was not there a moment ago. The guide's eyes widen and a sweat drop began to form on his brow. Genma beside him crossed his arms and smirked at his child's ill luck.

"BE A MAN! BOY ONE MUST MAKE SACRIFICES FOR THE ART!" The old man huffed as he followed the guide toward the pool.

When the men reached the pool, they stared down into the murky water to find no girl or boy. The guide stared confused as the pool before them had begun to glow a soft golden white they watched, as the glow steadily grew brighter. Genma tried to reach into the pool to pull his wayward child from the pool. His reward was a golden-white bolt of electricity shooting out and striking his hand.

"RANMA!" The cursed martial artist called out as he collapsed next to the pool.

The two men watched in horror as the golden-white glow continued to brighten until it was as bright as the sun. They then watched as the glow reached its apex, causing them to cover their eyes from the brightness. Then it slowly began to fade. They watched, as the glow slowly sunk below the surface of the water until it was finally gone. It was then that the red headed girl floated to the surface. Genma started to lunge toward the pool to save his son when the guide stopped him. The guide pulled out a small telescoping rod, which he elongated. At the end was a small hook. He deftly used it to catch the unconscious form of the girl. He dragged her to the edge and helped Genma pull her free from the pool. They both breathed a sigh of relief and surprise as the girl though unconscious was still breathing and did not seem harmed in anyway. Genma grabbed the kettle with the remaining hot water and poured it over his son. Only to drop the kettle in horror as the body before him remained a petite buxom redhead.

The guide barely registered Genma as he stared down at his hand. He had used it to turn the girl s head from side to side looking for any injuries though he saw none the blood on his hand told him there was a wound under her red hair. He frowned as the pity crossed his face. He would have to take the girl to the Amazons to protect her from her father as he stared at the big man out of the corner of his eye. It was then that Genma lifted him up by his collar.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO MY SON?! WHY WON'T HE CHANGE BACK?!" Genma shouted grabbing the guide by the collar and lifting him off the ground.

"I no...no kno...know! No...Not know spri...spring her...here!" The guide tried to pry the angry man's hand from his throat.

"I tak..take to Ama...Amazons, t...the...ack!" He was cut off as Genma threw him against the cliff wall.

"You better hope they can help him!" He growled as he scooped up his unconscious child.

The two men walked away from the springs Genma carrying his child over one shoulder, while carrying both backpacks draped over the other. The guide nervously led the way through the valley toward the Amazon village. Neither of the men noticed the small rocks tumbling down the side of the cliff. Nor had they heard the splash of a body hitting the spring just vacated by Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The journey to the Amazon Village was short but not short enough to prevent a small quick shower of rain to turn Genma into a panda. Both men started to sweat when Ranma started talking in her unconsciousness. The two men look fearfully at her, as the language she spoke was unknown to them. In fact, the language was unspoken in this world for over five millennia. The two men quickened their pace toward the rural Amazon village. Both full of worry and fear that they failed to hear the snapping of a twig behind them or the rustling of a branch.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The female form of Ranma stood hovering silently in the center of Jusenkyo her head bowed against her chest her eyes shut and her breathing shallow. She shivered slightly as she opened her eyes looking down at a chest she would have drooled over if it were not for the fact that it was now hers. She slowly raised her head and looked around at her surroundings. She saw herself floating ten feet over the bane of her existence. As if on some instinctive level, she knew she would never be male again. She could not see her father or the man in green. There was just the quiet fog that covered the valley of springs. She slowly spun to take in the massive valley, which had hidden a terrible secret. She saw hundreds if not thousands of springs littering the floor of the valley. If it were not for the truth behind the valley Ranma thought it would be beautiful.

"And yet the curse is not its true secret." Ranma started in shock then spun to face the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Wh..Who are you?" The martial artist asked quietly.

The woman hovered some thirty feet away, kept aloft by a pair of wings with a span of more then thirty feet. They were black with white stripes at the tips. She was tall from what Ranma could tell she was six feet at least maybe an inch or two more. Her hair was straight and long it reached to her mid thigh and was as black as onyx. Her eyes were just as black as her hair. Her skin was a dark honey brown and sported no blemishes that Ranma could see. She wore a long white gown with gold buttons connecting the straps together over each shoulder. There were pieces of cloth hanging down loosely as if the sleeves were not completed. Around her waist were wrapped two gold belts that crisscrossed her waist hanging loose but not to loosely. On her wrists were gold bracers with inlays of turquoise, garnet, topaz and mother of pearl. They matched the three-inch wide upper armbands. On her feet were gold sandals and as a slight breeze billowed around them, Ranma was drawn to her shapely legs as an errant breeze showed Ranma the dress had slits on either side up to her waist.

Ranma followed her body up to her face. She saw a round face with high cheekbones and soft gentle features. Her eyes were painted heavily but for some reason on her it looked appropriate. A thick black line that drew to an elongated point at the outer edges of her eyes also outlined her eyes. Ranma then caught a glint out of the corner of her eyes, looked up, and saw the woman was wearing some kind of crown. The crown was a large disk four inches in diameter. Around the outer edge was a thick 'U' about 1 inch thick. It tapered at the top into the shape of a bull's horns with the points facing outward away from the disk. The disk drew Ranma's attention as the color was hard to pin down as it shifted from bright yellow to dark purple. It was not flashes of color but slow subtle shifting like rolling fog.

"I am Isis the Mother of all Creation." Ranma snapped to the woman's face when she spoke in soft gentle tones.

"Huh?" Ranma gave as her response; the woman smirked and shook her head.

"I see your father was negligent in educating you on anything other than martial arts. Well never mind my followers will take care of that." She waved her hand and a desert filled with pyramids replaced the valley.

"Hey where did Jusenkyo go?" Ranma asked spinning around in confusion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma and the guide entered the Amazon village, Genma's cursed form still wet from the earlier rain. The man turned panda followed the guide to the center of the village toward the roar of a crowd. They entered the village proper and saw two women facing off against each other. One was a beautiful young woman about nineteen with long purple hair. Genma snorted at the fact she was using weapons. She was wielding two smooth maces. The other woman was actually a girl of about fourteen with long salmon colored hair. Genma shook his head as he saw her using a six-foot staff with two, one-foot double-edged blades on each end.

Genma watched the fight for a few moments then noticed as the guide approached a mummy on a stick. He shifted nervously when the woman glared at him then looked at the girl over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, which changed to a scowl when the guide continued to speak. The cheering of the spectators drew Genma's attention again as he saw the purple hair girl wiping away a stream of blood from a gash on her cheek. He gulped at the look of maniacal glee in her eyes showed she had entered the lust of battle.

Suddenly his eyes widened as a familiar scent assaulted his nostrils. The panda looked around frantically and spotted his attacker. Not more than thirty feet from him sat a banquet table loaded down with so much food Genma was sure it was sagging under the weight. His mouth started to salivate and his stomach finally happy it got through to him that it wanted food, growled loudly. Genma-panda forgetting why they were there threw his child over his shoulder toward the village well and tossed the two heavy backpacks he was carrying after his child.

The elder and the guide wince when they heard the cracking of the girls head against the stone of the well. The elder's eyes narrowed as she watched a trail of blood as the girl slid down the well to the ground. She began to glow as she saw the two backpacks land on the girl's stomach, which caused a painful grunt to escape from her. The Elder then turned to the shouts of her tribal women and men in time to see the panda gorging himself on the winner's banquet. The elder looked toward the arena in time to watch her granddaughter as she defeated Salad she also saw her granddaughters eyes as they narrowed in anger.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"We young warrior are at the 'Temple of Isis', my home!" The woman told a shocked Ranma as they floated toward the pyramids.

Ranma's eyes widened in shock; at the sheer magnitude of the buildings below her. She marveled as they floated over the towering structures. She saw a large columned building made of white quartz. On top of the building was a replica of the ornament of the woman's crown. The building was as large as two football fields both side-to-side and front to back. In front of the temple going to the base of the stairs, leading up to the temple was a rectangular pool as big as three Olympic swimming pools. Floating freely in the water were white water lilies. As Ranma stared in awe, a bright flash from under the pool nearly blinded her. She tried to focus on the pool but could not make out what caused the flash of light.

They landed on the bottom step and Ranma followed the woman as they slowly climbed the steps to enter the 'Temple of Isis'. Ranma suddenly fell to her knees a cry of pain escaping her. The woman turned to see Ranma on her knees her hands on either side of her head. She came forward and touched Ranma's head only to pull it back covered in blood. Her face contorted into a scowl that did not detract from her beauty. Her eyes glowed with a pure white light as her scowl deepened.

"Stupid mortal is still harming her!" Isis muttered to herself, she then reached down and picked up the still moaning Ranma.

Isis carried Ranma into the temple and toward a large dais in the center of the front room. She laid the girl down on a pile of pillows to the right of a large chair. She then sat on the throne next to Ranma. Her eyes glowing pure white again. The glow began to emanate around Ranma as well.

"The only thing that saves the fool is he is her father but I will not tolerate much more." Isis said to no one in particular.

The curtains to either side of her throne fluttered as if there were someone standing behind each one. When the glow disappeared from her eyes, she looked to Ranma and saw the girl sleeping peacefully. A warm smile crossed her lips as she rose and placed a cover over Ranma's sleeping form.

"Sleep for a while my warrior we will talk when you awaken." Everything faded from around Ranma into blackness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma-panda devoured the food before him. In less than three seconds a twenty-five pound wild turkey was gone. A large ham followed soon after. A bowl of venison stew began evaporating quickly when a bonari crashed into the panda's wrist. The panda roared in pain but did not drop the thing most important to him, food. He turned and glared at his attacker only to see the purple hair girl glaring back, her body encased in a dark purple red color. He then noticed the others around her all carrying very sharp objects.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the Amazons slowly surrounded the table and gluttonous panda no one save the Elder and the guide noticed the body of the fallen girl had begun to glow white. Cologne pogoed over to the girl followed closely by the guide. They watched in awe as the damage done by the careless panda healed itself. Cologne opened her senses to the magic before her. Her eyes first widened with shock then a smile crossed her face that soon turned into a worried frown.

= Thank you Tang I will take care of her from here. You may return to the springs and your duties. = The guide nodded, happy to be able to leave.

= Yes Elder Cologne, oh one more thing when I pulled her from the spring there was an opened wound under her hair. I got her blood on my hand. = He told the elder raising the now clean hand in question.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma watched as the women surrounded him ready to attack. Genma-panda gulped and in the process drained the rest of the stew. Then with a jump no one thought a panda could make he leaped thirty feet into the air flipping over the crowd. He landed in a dead run and headed back toward the village gate. He decided he would sneak back in for Ranma and their backpacks later. Right now his hide was more important to him then his _son_ especially with a wild mob of angry warriors behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

= MOUSSE! COME HERE! = The elder called, to a young man with long black hair and thick glasses.

He stopped from the chase and turned to look at her. Well he tried to look at her; his eyes squinted as he tried to focus on the elder and a red and grayish white blob next to her. He walked over to her and glared down at her. He stopped in front of her and glared at her, as he towered over her diminutive form.

= _What do you want _Elder Cologne_! I must help my beloved Shampoo destroy the filthy beast! = The elder glared back at the boy and with hands as fast as lighting whacked him on his head with her staff.

= That filthy beast is this girl's father, though he is not much of one if he can split her head open for a table full of food. = The boy stared down at the girl his eyes finally focusing on the 3 inch wide stripe of blood on the wall of the well.

He knelt down and placed two fingers on the artery in her neck. He sighed slightly as he felt a faint pulse. He then gently lifted her limp body. Cologne had gotten another male to carry the backpacks to her home. She led the procession toward her house. She had Mousse lay the girl in the spare room then sent him for the village healer. The other male left the backpacks next to her rocker by the hearth. While she waited for the healer, she began to go through the packs.

She paused when she came across a picture of two men standing outside an old temple she was not surprised that the young man looked like a masculine version of the redhead in her guest room. She pocketed the picture to show the villagers whom to watch for, as far as the older man. She leaned back in her chair for a moment thinking on what the guide had told her, a sad smile on her face. He was not the guide of Jusenkyo when they fought Set. That guide had been the first to fall to his minions. She shivered as she realized this did not bode well for the valley or the world if Isis was to be brought back.

A knock drew her attention to the door and away from her musings. She rose to find the village healer and Mousse at the door. Her eyebrow arched at the fact that after he retrieved the healer the boy did not go off and make a nuisance of himself with Shampoo. She did not however want him under foot here either.

= Come in she is in that room Mulon. = She told the healer as she pointed toward her guest room.

= I will join you in a moment. Mousse I have a mission for you. = The blind boy looked at his elder then back to where the healer had disappeared.

= I found this photo of what the panda looks like in his human form. I want you to take it to the hunting party and tell them they are looking for a Jusenkyo victim. = Mousse took the picture, pulling his glasses over his eyes he focused on the older man then noticed the younger man next to him.

= What about the boy next to him? = Mousse asked almost realizing the answer before he asked it.

= He is dead. = Was all the elder told him, he nodded and turned to leave, giving the direction of the guest room one last look over his shoulder.

= I will be back shortly. = He told her as he walked out the door before she could tell him to stay with the hunting party he was gone.

She shook her head in amazement as she turned toward the guest room. She reached the room in time to see Mulon gently lower the girl back onto the bed. Mulon stood and faced her elder with a quizzical look. Cologne moved toward the bed a small sad smile on her face. Mulon raised an eyebrow but said nothing and asked her friend her question.

= This girl has no damage why was I summoned. = She stared at the diminutive elder in front of her.

= She was healed by outside magic the same magic that fought with us fifty years ago. I want to know why she did not regain consciousness when the healing was completed. = Cologne told her old friend a small smirk as the woman's aqua eyes widened.

Mulon stood at a statuesque six feet two inches, and like all Amazon females, elders excluded, was very beautiful and very shapely. Her hair was straight and down to her knees. It was the same aqua color as her eyes with streaks of white going through it. Her features were soft but chiseled and strong. She looked down at her patient then reached out her hand to the girl's forehead. Mulon's hand glowed a soft bluish-white as the Amazon closed her eyes to concentrate.

Cologne waited patiently for her friend to finish the more in-depth examination. Her eyes traveled over her childhood friend's body. She could not believe how she still had to fight down the jealousy that her friend still had her youthful appearance even though they were both well over 3fifty years old. She would have given her beauty again even her life if it was needed in stopping Set but the memories of what once was; were sometimes overwhelming. She knew these feelings plagued the other elders that were affected during the casting circle but they only talked about that among themselves.

= BY THE ANCIENTS! = Cologne was drawn from her self-destructive musing by her friends cry.

= What is it Mulon = The elder asked with worried eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse ran quickly through the forest his senses stretched out around him to find the hunting party. As part of his mind searched for the other Amazons, another part was trying to analyze why he seemed to care about the red haired girl. After all, her father had stolen his beloved's winner's feast. He looked down at his fingertips remembering the soft feel of her skin as he checked her pulse. Then he stretched his arms out slightly as if he was still holding her, his mind marveling at how light she was. The young male warrior stopped as his search had ended and he saw the hunting party not far in front of him. He slowly closed the distance being careful not to alert the prey of their presence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

# = Hey Shampoo! We got unwanted company! = # A raspberry colored hair Amazon whispered to their leader.

Shampoo stopped then turned. She lowered her head in disgust as she saw Mousse enter the circle of warriors. She put a deep scowl on her face and raised her head to glare at the almost blind boy. The scowl faded when she saw that he was wearing his glasses he never did that, well not around her anyway. She also noticed his intense concentration as if his mind was not really, here. For some reason Shampoo could not understand; she found this bothered her.

# = What do you want Mousse! = # She hissed through clenched teeth.

# = Elder Cologne sent me with a message. = # He whispered back as he looked around them as if trying to sense their prey.

# = WELL! What is it, we have a hunt to finish and a panda skin rug to find. = # Shampoo almost screamed but caught herself at the last moment.

# = I am sure he deserves that fate, but you aren t looking for a panda. = # Before Shampoo could argue with him, Mousse drew out the photo to hand to his beloved, the other Amazons gathering around her to look as well.

# = He is a Jusenkyo victim = # The group of women warriors looked up at the blind boy with surprise.

# = The panda is the older man. = # Mousse continued as he reached for the picture, Shampoo pulled it back from him.

# = Who is the boy? = # She asked a lustful look on her face as she stared at the very handsome face in the photo.

# = Elder Cologne said he is _dead_! = # He told them as he snatched the photo from her numb fingers.

# = Dead? = # A brownish-red head asked with disappointment.

# = Yes and probably caused by his father who you are hunting! = # Mousse told them as he turned to leave.

# = Hey, Mousse aren't you going to help your beloved Shampoo? = # A green haired girl smirked out as she stared defiantly at Shampoo.

# = No, the young girl that panda nearly killed needs help back at the village. When you return report to Cologne of your success. = # With that, the young male Amazon turned and left them standing there with their mouths hung open.

(l(l(l)l)l)

= What is it Mulon? = Cologne asked her face full of worry.

= I a...am not quite sure Elder...it is almost as if there are three souls within her and they are merging! = Mulon stepped away from the young girl fear evident on her face.

Cologne stepped forward and like Mulon had done, touched the forehead of the girl with a wrinkled glowing hand. She paused as just before her hand touched Ranma's forehead almost as if she didn't want to know what was going on. Then her Amazon training kicked in and she shook her head in disgust. She lowered her hand to the boy turned girl and felt what Mulon had. Her eyes opened wide but unlike Mulon, Cologne continued to monitor what was happening, she concluded Mulon was correct the girl housed three distinct souls and they were slowly merging into one. She figured about a week maybe two for the process to complete. Without removing her link to Ranma Cologne spoke slowly and with great effort.

= Go...get the...council! Bring...them h..here at once! = Cologne told her friend.

= Not until you break the link if I leave you still connected you could die! = Mulon told her old friend with a tone that told the elder she would brook no argument.

Cologne nodded and slowly withdrew her hand from the unconscious form. When she severed the connection, she collapsed into the waiting arms of her best friend. Mulon picked up her friend and carried her back into the sitting room. She placed her into her favorite chair by the hearth. She gathered a quilt and covered the ancient looking woman then made sure the backpacks of the strangers where close to where she was sitting hoping that going through them would keep the elder occupied until she returned. She threw two more logs on the burning embers in the hearth and stoked them until the new wood caught fire. She then smiled at her friend and left the elder's home to gather the council.

= Now you stay here and that is an order! = Mulon scolded shaking a finger at her friend.

= Yes _MOTHER_! = Cologne said knowing that Mulon was the only person she would let do that and live.

Cologne then watched as her friend left to gather the council of elders. She was tempted to get up and link again with the young redhead but as she made the attempt, she nearly fell when the dizziness and nausea struck. She decided instead to continue her search through the backpacks. What she found did not make her happy. She began to glow an angry red. She had picked up Genma's backpack first. She had gone through the papers first. Her eyes roamed over the marriage pledged still reeking of alcohol even after all these years. The next was the handprint of a child next to the signature of Genma Saotome. She figured was the young girl's father. As she read the document, she found out that Ranma was the girl's name. As she continued reading, her angry red aura darkened to an enraged black aura.

[HOW COULD A MOTHER DO THIS?! ALL CHILDREN ARE TO BE CHERISHED!] Cologne quickly put the paper away into her pocket the council would have to rectify this quickly.

In her haste to pocket the contract, she dropped a small booklet. When she bent down and retrieve it her eyes widened as she read the title 'Dangerous and Forbidden Martial Art Techniques'. She scowled as she picked up the book and began to read. Underneath the darkening aura, Cologne paled as she noticed every page was checked off as if completed. To the elders and Mulon as they entered she looked like a shining spirit in a blacken room.

= Cologne! What is wrong! = Mulon asked as she rushed to her friend's side.

Cologne looked up at the council and her friend and turned the book toward them. They all read the title with wide shocked eyes. Cologne watched as the shock wore off and their eyes began to narrow to tiny angry slits followed by an explosion of black auras.

= That panda *CHOKE* that our warriors are chasing is a victim of Jusenkyo, as is the girl now in my guest room. She however is no longer *CHOKE* that fools son since she had fallen first into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl', then was thrown by her father into the spring created fifty years ago. She fell into the pool with an open wound! = Cologne told them her voice cracking with the anger building up in her.

= How do you know this! = An elder as small and ghoulish as Cologne, the only difference was she wore blue robes had asked her.

= Tang told me when he brought them here. Evidently the panda was training his _son_ in the family art so he could fulfill a drunken pledged made to join the two schools for which they were trained in. = Cologne held up the bar napkin so she would not be asked how she knew the contract was made in drunkenness.

= Why were we brought here! = Another equally small Amazon asked her anger barely contained as her red robes flapped in the breeze caused by the auras.

= Mulon told you what was happening did she not? = Cologne asked, they all nodded.

= Then I will tell you what I found on my more in-depth examination. Mulon please get the council some chairs. = Mulon nodded and left the room.

She came back with eleven wooden chairs stacked together. She set the handmade furniture out for the council then excused herself to go sit with her patient. She promised to call if anything happened. Once the elders heard the guest room door shut Cologne began.

= First that young boy will be dead in a matter of one maybe two weeks. = The gasps of the council in front of her surprised her a little though she did not show it.

= His soul is merging with the soul of the Warrior Isis and another, but I am not sure where the third soul is coming from, but it is an old soul. It is even older then the Amazons themselves. When Isis died in that spring the other soul should have left to go on to its final rest. = Cologne spoke in soft tones as the others nodded their agreement.

= Maybe the soul felt the evil of that monster of Set and decided to stay and help the new Isis Warrior? = An elder wearing purple robes, of all the elders hers was the only robes that had magical runes sewn on it suggested with a contemplative expression.

= It is possible Snow Pea and I am sure Ranma will be able to tell for sure when she wakes up. = Cologne nodded her assent at the elder.

= How do you know her name? = Snow Pea asked with a cocked eyebrow.

= This is how! = Cologne said anger over flowing from her as she dug out the contract and handed to her fellow councilwoman.

Snow Pea read the document her eyes narrowing to very tiny slits as the elder next to her quickly pulled the paper from her before it could burst into flames from her aura. She read it quickly then passed to the next elder in succession, as if they were dominoes their auras flared to life. Though the child was a male to start, he was still just a child and all children were precious gifts. This one though, was now in body and soon in spirit female, though not just any female but the new Isis chosen by destiny to replace the other warrior.

= IS THIS FOR REAL! = The elder in red screamed as she jumped up from her chair waving the paper in Cologne's face.

= Yes I believe it is. = Cologne snapped while snatching the document from the elder and placing it in her pocket again.

= Since Ranma Saotome will be dead by the time the young girl in there wakes, though still with his memories. To protect him from a mother and father that care so little I fill she should be made a child of the council. As the new Isis warrior she will need all of us and we can help her through the changes that will undoubtedly be confusing to her. = All the elders looked at Cologne as if she just sprouted another head.

= You want to make a _MALE_ a child of the council? = The red robed elder growled.

= Yes! She will no longer be a boy when she awakes the two other souls in her are female! She cannot change back to her true form and if the content of that contract is correct she is no longer 'A Man among Men', which means she dies. = The red robed elder's anger winked out as she lowered her head to think on this.

# = And if she dies the world dies! = # The elder in red whispered as she looked toward Cologne's guest room.

= Yes, Rouge that is what I believe. = Rouge looked to her rival on the council unwilling to give in but knowing she would.

= I need to know for sure Cologne I think all of us do! = Cologne nodded she expected that demand.

Cologne slowly raised from the chair glad that her dizziness and nausea were gone. She led the group of elders to the room where Ranma laid. When they entered, they saw Mulon as she tended the young redhead. The healer looked up as they entered; her face was filled with confusion. They all gathered around the bed Cologne stepping forward. She placed her hand on Mulon's arm and smiled at her.

= They need to be sure old friend do not worry it will not harm your patient and we can prevent it from harming them. = Cologne smiled evilly at Rouge as she stated this.

= You first Rouge! = Cologne told the red robed elder.

Rouge gulped but she would not back down as she insisted on this. As Mulon and Cologne had done before she placed a glowing hand onto Ranma's forehead and concentrated. Her hand rested there for no longer then just a few moments before she pulled it away. She stepped back saying nothing or answering any questions. Cologne watched with sympathy as the next elder followed her example to sense what was going on inside Ranma. It was almost half an hour later, when the last of the elders had checked on Cologne's findings. When they turned to leave, they found a wet Mousse standing by the door of the room staring down at the young girl in the bed.

= What are you doing here boy! = Cologne asked a tinge of anger coming to her voice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse made it back to the village his mind in turmoil. Why would he return to this new girl when he could be with his beloved? It hadn't made any sense to him. Yet he was drawn to her and he knew it was not a sexual thing, he hadn't seen her that way. He could not figure it out it was almost as if she was a baby sister that needed his protection. As he walked through the village snippets of conversation reached his ears. The talk centered around Cologne how they saw a black aura filling her house, how Mulon had summoned all the council elders. How the black aura got stronger and blacker. Fear gripped Mousse's heart, as he sped up his pace to the elder's home.

When he reached the home, he pounded on the door but no answer came. He waited for a few moments but when no one came to let him in he slowly opened the door. He pulled his glasses down and looked into the room. He saw eleven chairs surrounding Cologne's by the hearth, and a discarded quilt. He slipped into the house and quietly walked down the hall to the guest room. When he arrived the door, it was opened and he slipped inside. He stared wide-eyed at the site before him, as he watched each elder place a glowing hand onto the young redhead's forehead. He watched as the elders deflated from their prideful and arrogant stance. It was as if the girl had drained their auras from them. He focused as best he could on their expressions as they walked away from the bed it was as if they were happy, depressed, frightened, angry, and sad at the same time. He knew this did not bode well for the village and possibly the whole area. He jumped slightly when a gravelly voice broke through his musings.

= What are you doing here boy! = Mousse focused on the face in front of him and without missing a beat he replied to the elder.

= I belong here! = He said nothing more and walked past a stunned Cologne toward the unconscious girl before him.

The twelve elders watched the blind boy as he walked over to the bed he took the chair opposite Mulon giving the healer a slight nod. They watched as he started to place his hands inside the voluminous sleeves as he normally did then paused and looked down at the little redhead. Their eyes widened as they watched him, as he reached out and took hold of the girl's hand in a protective and comforting manner. An elder in aqua robes smiled proudly at the young male warrior.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The panda ran as silently as he could through the woods. He had not had time to get any hot water, which if he could he would use the Saotome Secret Techniques and escape. He had a hard time being stealthy in his cursed form and he cringed every time a twig broke under his increased weight. He thought about going back to the valley to get hot water but he knew that would be the first place they would go so he continued looking for a place to hide or a way to escape the area.

[When I get a hold of that traitorous boy he won't be able to move for a month!] Genma-panda thought as he had decided that Ranma surely told the Amazons of his curse.

As Genma came to the edge of the trees, they had ended at the base of a mountain range. He looked back over his shoulder, but could not see anything. He knew they were coming though; when movement caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a large bush move, which revealed a small opening behind it. Genma-panda quickly ran to the bush and squeezed his massive bulk behind the shrub and into the opening. He got halfway in when his larger than normal behind decided the opening was not large enough. Genma's front paws grabbed for purchase in the dirt inside the cave. While his back paws pushed at the base of the bush.

He then felt as his butt slowly moved he pulled and pushed harder. When he finally made it into the small cave his butt popped threw the opening, it popped like a Champaign cork causing him to crash into the wall on the other side of the opening. Genma stood up slowly and smacked his head on the very low ceiling. He looked around the cave and saw it was barely larger then a packing crate but it would have to do. He crawled to the opening, he checked to make sure the bush was still hiding the entrance and saw it was. He next smoothed out the soil around the bush to hid his paw prints. He then settled down near the door and waited keeping an eye and ear out for his pursuers. While he waited, he cursed himself for throwing away their backpacks. He would have to wait till dark to find some water and wood to build a small fire so he could change back.

As Genma watched through the leaves of the bush, he also tried to listen for his pursuers. Soon boredom over came him and he curled up in a dark corner of the small cave and went to sleep. He never heard the Amazon hunting party as they walked past the concealed entrance to the cave. Nor had the Amazon's even given the large bush a second thought as they kept on what they thought the trail of a thieving panda-man.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The council of elders reconvened back in Cologne's sitting room. All wore the same expression, of happiness mixed with sadness, anger, and fear. They were happy that the powerful warrior Isis was reborn they were also sad for the same reason; for her rebirth meant trouble not only for them but the entire world. Their anger was do to the fact that the rebirth of Isis was given to a cursed _boy_ and not one of their warriors. The fear was for the same reason as the happiness and sadness Set was back and this time they did not have the magic to block his re-entrance into their world. They took their seats; none wanted to be the first to speak. They all stared solemnly into the fire burning within the hearth. Their introspection was interrupted by the voice of Mulon calling from the guest room.

"ELDER COME QUICKLY!" Her voice filled with urgency yet she could be heard without shouting.

The council of elders followed Cologne toward the guest room. When they entered, their worried expressions turned to deep scowls. They turned to face the healer that summoned them to find nothing of great importance as the young warrior still slept. Mulon raised her hand to silence them as she placed the finger of her other hand to her lips in a shushing motion.

# = Wait! = # She whispered as she continued to stare down at her charge.

The elders jumped slightly when the soprano voice rang out into the room. They all stared at the unconscious girl their eyes wide with shock. It was because of the tongue in which she spoke, it was a language, they had heard fifty years previously. Before that, it had been gone from the languages of earth for some five thousand years or more. The girl spoke rapidly, as if she was speaking her native tongue. The elders were able to catch very little of what she said. Since the battle, all the tribes of Jusenkyo valley had tried to learn the ancient Egyptian tongue just in case they were needed. It however was hard going since all they had was written text and no actual teacher.

Cologne advanced to the bed, she looked down at the girl with inquisitive eyes. The girl's face seemed to be at peace a feeling she believed was never in the girl before. She looked back at the elders their expressions showed the shock she felt. She took a deep breath and stood as tall as she could for two and a half feet.

= This is the final proof. We must notify the Musk and the Phoenix. Jasmine you notify the Musk in an emissary party no more than three and Thorn you notify the Phoenix group. = Cologne turned back toward Ranma worry on her face as the two elders left the room.

Jasmine left first as with all elders her white hair pooled around her feet. As she jumped to her six-foot staff she pogoed out the door quickly her hair and aqua robes flowing out behind her. Thorn stared at Cologne with narrowed eyes the scowl on her face showed she did not like being given orders to, but then her gaze fell on the small redhead and a shudder went through her. She followed Jasmine's example, jumped to the top of her staff, and left the room, her white robes fluttering slightly.

The rest of the elders took up vigil around Ranma trying to decipher what she was saying. They could only catch snippets of what was being said. They realized after about an hour that Ranma was not dreaming but talking with someone; someone that kept her from feeling the pain of the merging souls.

# = Isis! = # Was whispered by an elder in blue robes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Greetings warrior; how are you feeling?" Isis asked as she looked down at the waking Ranma.

"Like I am being torn apart. What is happening to me?" Ranma asked as she turned to face the beautiful Egyptian.

"I am sorry warrior I wanted this to be your choice but I am afraid your father took that choice from you when he first threw you in the 'Spring of Drowned Girl' then into the 'Spring of Drowned Elfin Sorceress and Isis Warrior'." Isis watched as what she said slowly seeped into Ranma's still befuddled brain.

"What do you mean, what is going on!" Ranma's anger was slowly rising as she stood up, her look of awe changed to anger.

"*SIGH* It is a long story please sit and I will tell you what happened fifty years ago and why you are being changed today." Ranma glared at the Egyptian Goddess but did as she bade her.

Isis then told Ranma of the battle fifty years ago. It was a story that both fascinated her and scared her. She hung spell bound at each word Isis uttered. Ranma looked down at her body as Isis talked of the death of the warrior Isis. Her hands clenched as Isis told her of the merging of the two souls in the spring, of the honor of the elf who's spirit refused to leave in order to make a stronger Isis when the time came. Ranma begun to tremble as Isis came to the end of her tale and the Goddess' last few sentences were what pushed the martial artist over the edge.

"You would not be stuck as a girl if you had only fallen into the combined spring. However, because your father first knocked you into the Drowned Girl spring then caused an opened wound when he threw you into the mountain first; you are locked as a female the other two souls are merging with your own. When it is over you will be a young woman forever." Ranma screamed as she shot from the pillows and ran from the Temple of Isis.

Isis stared after the young warrior a sad frown on her face. She could understand what the child was going through but there was a danger coming to her world one that needed the Warrior Isis and her generals. One that could not be banished as it had been before. Isis rose from her throne and glided from her temple to follow the grief stricken warrior. As she left her temple, she felt an overpowering evil an evil she knew all to well. As fear gripped her heart she headed for the forbidden desert, she knew what had happen in her grief Ranma was susceptible to his pull she just hoped she would get there before it was too late.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma ran her eyes blurred by the flowing tears. She ran through the desert not knowing or caring which way she went. She ran as fast as she could until she finally stopped. She guessed she was miles from Isis' Temple, she knew it was not the Goddess' fault she just needed to think, to understand what was happening to her...no himself! Ranma looked around and found herself in the middle of a vast empty desert nothing around her for miles. She sat down and took up a lotus position. She decided in order to understand what was happening she would need to meditate. She snorted as she thought of her old man's view on doing that. 'A waste of time does nothing but make you weak like a girl!' Ranma shook her head knowing from experience he was wrong. As her last sensei, Shen Li had showed her. As she concentrated, her aura formed around her body. It was a bright white tinged with a sapphire blue. She searched deep within her trying to locate her center.

When she found it, she was confused and frightened. For it was not just herself there any longer. Her center was in turmoil as two other life forces were slowly merging into her own. She watched fascinated as the two powerful auras blended with her own. She wondered who they were and why they were there. She watched as the souls blended more, suddenly she felt a twinge of discomfort but not that painful. She stared into the glowing mixture of ice blue, white, and golden yellow. She wanted to know more she wanted to touch her core. Ranma moved closer, however she found her way was barred by the appearance of a tall handsome man. Who looked much like Isis in that his skin was honey brown, and his eyes were made up the same way as the Goddess' had been. His features where hard, chiseled, and somehow cruel, he was also handsome, his black eyes told of great power, but as he stared at Ranma the martial artist, felt fear and shuddered slightly. He was at least six feet five inches or possibly taller. His hair was just as black and straight as Isis hair. However, his hair went to the small of his back. He wore it tied back by a leather thong. That started about halfway down his back. On his head he wore, gold circulate and where Isis wore white, he wore black. His had on a black loin skirt with a gold belt its edge trimmed in gold. On his shoulders sat a black cape that went to his ankles. He wore bracers on his wrists made of the same gemstones as Isis. He also wore the matching three-inch arm bands; while around his neck hung an ankh of gold the chain going through the loop at its top.

"Greetings, young warrior." Ranma stared at the man, his deep soothing voice caressed her gently.

"W...Who are you?" The man gently floated toward the girl as she stared dumbfounded.

"I have come to help you, to give you information you need to make a proper decision." The man smiled down at her his eyes unreadable to the young fighter.

"I can hear you just find from where you are!" Ranma took a step back as she felt it would be safer for her if this being was not so near her spiritual core.

Ranma stared into his black bottomless eyes and shivered as a numb piercing cold ran through her. She caught sight of movement behind the man and looked. She gasped as she saw her core as it begun to darken, her core started to emit a dark and foreboding power. Ranma tried to wake knowing she had to come out of her meditations or perish. To her horror, she could not. She thought quickly of how she could stop him. She had to stop him. She looked up at a slow movement and saw that the man was now mere inches from her. She scowled deeply at him then got into a fighting stance.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! You are no match for me _girl_! You will be mine and I will rule the world as I was always meant to." The man had ticked her off in treating her like her father had.

"We will see about that you pervert!" Ranma said as she bent low then pushed with ki-enhanced legs.

The man watched surprised as Ranma shot over his head some thirty feet. He watched in horror as she flipped several times then stretched out her body and aimed for her core feet first. His eyes bugged out as she slowly descended toward her vast power center. He had begun to run toward her an angry shout on his lips.

"NNNNOOOO!" He was too late her body disappeared into her spiritual core.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse looked down at the girl he felt a shift in her spiritual alignment. It was not a large shift but he knew something had changed. Mulon had left the room to talk with the elders and he knew they could be no help here. He did not know how he knew he just did. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the girl and the shift in her power. He felt an oppressing evil within the girl. It made him want to vomit to be so close to it. He however, pushed on he knew he had to continue, if he was going to help her. He smiled slightly as he felt her fight this evil that was trying to invade her very soul. He felt her confusion then he remembered what his great grandmother had told him once.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

A young Mousse was training, an old woman stood off to the side watching him closely. The family resemblance was obvious. Though her eye site was much, better then his. She was five feet eight inches tall and had long black purple hair that settled in around her ankles. Her eyes shimmered with ancient wisdom and pride for the young warrior before her. Their gray depths where matched by his, own gray ones though the wisdom was not there yet. Her gray eyes were set in an oval face with high cheekbones, though it was soft and inviting to look upon, her face showed her strength to all who looked. However, she was still young looking and her body still shapely and firm though the ravages of time were just starting to show. Her black purple hair was streaked with silver and the wrinkles around her eyes were just starting to form. The woman watched as he went through his katas pointing out where he went wrong and how to correct it. The young Mousse loved his alone time with his great grandmother she never judged him or insulted him because of an _accident_ that took his sight. He would learn this art and make her proud of him and maybe Shampoo would love him again.

= Now grandson it is time for meditation. = The woman called to her grandson.

= AAAAWWWW, do I gotta grammy? = Mousse shuffled his foot kicking a small pebble toward his grandmother.

= Yes child it is an important part of your training. You must learn if you are to be a master of the 'Hidden Weapons Technique'. = She told him with a stern face but twinkling eyes.

= You are wasting valuable training on a male Marigold. = They turned to see the elder Marjoram.

= What do you want Marjoram! What I teach my family is my business as is whom I teach! = Marigold glared at the unwanted visitor.

= Yes, yes I know the law Marigold it is just a shame to pick one so useless as him. = The elder turned and pogoed off her black robes fluttering behind her.

= Do not listen to what she says grandson I would not be teaching you if I did not believe you would not be able to learn this art! = Marigold turned to her grandson and enveloped him in a big bear hug.

= Now sit down boy and lets get this going. = Mousse sighed as he had hoped she had forgotten about the meditation, it was so boring.

= Now grandson the one thing to remember is when in meditation your insight is opened to outside influences. You must be careful for evil can change your alignment during this time. You must always be aware of what is going on and fight to keep your soul your own. = The Amazon matriarch told her grandson as he stared at her with widened eyes.

= How do I do that grammy? = The little warrior asked now eager to learn.

= Well there is a trick if you can do it and you must always believe you can, do you understand Msu? = She asked using her private version of his name.

= Ye...Yes I think so? = He nodded then she went on.

= If evil or any being starts to affect your spiritual core the only way to safely keep control of it is to go into it. You must, by any means possible get inside your spiritual core. Your presence there will strengthen it and allow you to keep control. = Marigold told him as he nodded he understood.

= Now lets start shall we. = She went on, working with him.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Mousse jumped as he felt the evil getting a stronger hold on the young girl. He had never had the need to test his great grandmother's advice until now. He just hoped he could get the girl before him, to understand. He concentrated on what his grandmother had told him and kept replaying it over in his mind praying all the while that grandmother Marigold was correct. A small smile lit Mousse's lips.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma did not like the man in front of her nor did she like the way he stared at her. She would watch, as her old man would stare at women like that. She hated it, she felt he had betrayed her mother doing that. Ranma jumped slightly when she felt the man next to her. She looked up and his black eyes entrapped hers. She could not look away as his hand reached out and gently stroked her cheek. She cringed as he brought it down to her neck. She tried to move to do something but she could not think of what to do. She saw as her core grew darker and darker and she begun to be frightened.

"BWHAHAHAHA! Soon you will be mine and so shall the world." The man gloated.

Ranma struggled to pull free from his hold. She did not know what she would do when she did but she would worry about that when she could. Ranma all of sudden paused as a stray thought crossed her mind. It not only crossed it once but several times as if it were a mantra. It was as if someone was in her mind. The voice was masculine and pleasing to listen to, it sounded like a big brother trying to teach her something. 'If evil starts to turn your alignment, jump into your spiritual core to strengthen it from the desecration.' Ranma jerked as this mantra not only told her what to do it gave her back her will power to do it. She crouched low and with her ki-enhanced legs did as the mantra bade. She heard the man's scream as her feet entered her life force.

"NNNNOOOO!" A cocky smile lit her face as she disappeared inside.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stood inside her life force her spiritual core. It was hypnotic as she watched the two new souls as they mixed with hers. Her body tingled as the power surged over her, she frowned slightly as she felt the evil that was trying to take over her soul. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate, as she tried to push the evil from her. The sweat was pouring down her face as she fought to keep her soul hers. She felt the evil as it ebbed but then it would come back even stronger. Though, muffled she could hear the dark man outside her life force laughing as his control got stronger. Ranma's confidence in her skills had begun to wane and she knew if she lost hope she was lost as well.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! When I have your power, I will use the avatar of Isis to destroy her and take over the world, as is my due. I will then use you to sate my pleasures!" Set taunted at the weakening warrior.

"NO! I won't let you!" Ranma growled through clenched teeth.

"Do not fear new warrior of Isis we will help you!" A soft voice with a strange accent, the voice sounded like crystal bells in a gentle breeze.

"No we will help her help ourselves!" Came another female voice this one had an American accent.

"Who are you!" Ranma asked unable to look around for them.

"We are part of you now, though not completely. We are merged enough now we can help you push Set from you." The American voice told her.

"You're the other two souls merging with mine?!" Ranma asked shocked, surprised, and a bit angry.

"We have no time for conversation; the evil is getting a stronger hold!" The bell voice spoke softly to the other two.

"She is right let's get this perverted creep out of me; we can talk when we're done!" Ranma growled low her eyes flashing red as she started pushing the evil a new.

"NNNNOOOO! SHE IS MINE!" The three women smiled at the anguished cry of Set as they fought together.

The two women and one boy turned woman surged their strength of will into the life force that protected them. They could feel Set as he tried to fight them. They would lose some but they would push back and take back what they had lost and more.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Set fought hard he wanted the new Isis warrior he was not going to lose the power she would bring him. He smiled as the life force shook as Set took to blasting it. He smiled as he felt himself winning. He watched as the beautiful white spiritual core of Ranma began to grow black. However, the smile soon faded as the power from within the life force exploded outward in a blast of pure white that had more than tripled in size and pushed him out of Ranma and from her spiritual core.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"WE'RE LOSING!" Ranma shouted as she pushed harder against the increasing evil.

"WE MUST USE ALL OUR STRENGTH IN ONE CONCENTRATED EFFORT!" The American voice shouted back as she also pushed against the encroaching evil.

"AGREED ON THREE! ONE...TWO...!" The bell voice responded.

"THREE!" The three souls in Ranma's spiritual core shouted.

All three of the voices rang out as they all surged their entire strength into one huge blast. They felt as their power increased more than tripled of what it was. They continued to push even after they felt Set had been pushed out; it was as if they needed to purify their whole body against his dark presence. When they finally stopped, all three collapsed into a heap their backs leaning against each other, to weak to move or talk. They breathed deeply as they sat feeling the strength of their life force as it had grown with their effort. It was not as large as when they banished Set, but it had still increased over what it would have been once the merging was completed.

"Who *pant, pant* are you!" Ranma requested with an anxious voice.

"We are you, now!" The bell voice said as she leaned into the other two.

"We were the spirits in the second pool you fell into, when I died in there fifty years ago. The spirit of an Elf sorceress was already there. The magic Isis bestowed upon me merged with her magic and fused our souls together, but...!" The American voice explained then paused.

"I _chose_ to stay, the power of your Goddess could not keep me if I did not wish it. I felt the evil of that bird man when he landed in my spring." The bell voice shuddered as she remembered the taint it had placed in her pool.

"I could not allow evil such as that to destroy any world. I knew if this evil won it would be only a matter of time before he moved onto my world. So when the evil killed her I stayed and merged with her to add my powers and strength to this battle." The bell voice was very soft and musical, Ranma felt herself hoping her voice would sound like that when the merging was complete.

"But I am a guy! What happens to me when you guys have merged with me completely?" Ranma shuddered at her previous thought and tried to exert _himself_!

"You will still have all your memories and skill but you will also have ours. Your personality will be a mix of all of ours." The bell voice told their host.

"I feel that the two of us were a little on the tomboyish side so with your masculine tendencies I think we will be quite the tomboy. We will however be female with all the feelings, wants and needs thereof. I am sorry Ranma!" The American voice told the martial artist with a sad tone.

"WHY! WHY ME, WHY NOT A WOMAN ALREADY!" Ranma screamed as she tried to stand but was still to weak from her fight with Set.

"It was your destiny, Ranma. I don't think it was planned for you to have fallen into the 'Spring of Drowned Girl' first. However, you did and with the blood wound you sustained it allowed us the chance to merge with your soul making us stronger. I don't think that was part of the plan either." The American continued.

"Ranma?" The American asked trying to get their host to listen.

"_WHAT!_" She was angry she was never asked and she hated being forced into this.

"We are sorry for this, but you felt his evil didn't you? Well DIDN'T YOU!" The angry question from the American rang in the core.

"Yeah I felt it!" Ranma begrudgingly admitted.

"As a martial artist you feel it is your duty to protect the innocents. How many of those innocents would perish if that evil was to gain a foothold on this world." The bell voice interjected into the conversation.

"HEY YOU RE READING MY MIND!" Ranma shouted at the other two.

"We can not help it child as we merge your life becomes ours as our life becomes yours." The bell voice responded.

"Ok, I get it. To answer your question unlike my old man, yeah it is important to me to protect those that can't protect themselves. But you had no right to do this; #I had a right to choose on my own.#" Ranma whispered the last part with great sadness.

"Yes you did warrior and I ask you now, though the merging cannot be stopped. Do you wish to be my New Isis Warrior and lead my generals into battle against Set the murderer of my husband and destroyer of innocents?" The young martial artist looked up to see Isis standing outside her spiritual core a confused look on her face.

"Just as Set could not enter while you are in your core neither may I. The fight you had with him has increased your power and quickened the merging. Now answer my question child, all of you!" Isis looked behind Ranma at the spirits of the other two.

This time when Ranma looked behind herself, she saw the spirits of the original Isis warrior. She was beautiful, but as beautiful as the warrior was the sorceress was breath taking. Her exotic features made Ranma shiver. The spirit though colorless had a heart shaped face though thin. She was not curvy as Ranma, nor did she have the athletic build of the Isis Warrior. Ranma felt she was sensual without even trying. Her hair was long down past her thighs and slightly curly, her eyes where wide and almond shaped, yet even in death sparkled with mischief and serenity. Her features were delicate and pale like a porcelain doll. However, Ranma felt the power coming from her. She was tall almost six feet. However, it only added to her exotic beauty.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse watched, his hand holding the girl's, as she fought for her soul. Mousse wished his great grandmother was here to help but she was on a emissary mission to the Phoenix and Musk people to work out new trade agreements. He held the girls hand tightly and willed his strength into her. He gasped as he turned his face from the girl as she burst into a blinding bright white light. The room glowed with the whiteness. Mousse could hear the Elders as they came running down the hallway. However, they could do nothing but turn their heads as the light was too bright for them as well.

= WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! = The voice of Rouge filled the room.

= What is happening to my patient! = Mulon asked as she groped her way to the bed.

= She is fine now she won! = Was all Mousse would tell them as he stared down in pride at the girl.

= That is not enough _BOY_! = The growled reply of Rouge responded.

= *GASP!" Her merging is almost completed and her power levels have nearly tripled! WHAT HAPPENED! = Mulon demanded she did not like anyone interfering with her patients.

= Come Mousse, you will tell us what has happened! = Cologne left no room for argument as she and the other elders left the room; Mulon pausing for only a moment to verify her patient was alright.

The group entered the sitting room each of the elders retook their seats. The two empty seats vacated by Thorn and Jasmine were taken by Mulon and Mousse. The females stared anxiously at the boy who stared down the hall toward the guest room worry on his face. Cologne using her staff bopped the blind boy on his head to get his attention. It aggravated her and the other women when all he did was rub the spot while still staring toward the guest room. As if suddenly he was satisfied, the guest was fine he turned his attention to the shocked and confused women before him.

= When great grandmother Marigold was training me she taught me how to properly meditate. She also taught me that during meditation we are more susceptible to being taken over by other spirits be they evil, good or neutral. = Mousse ignored the impatient looks he received from some of the elders and continued.

= She taught me how to fight off these attempts to change my alignment. While you were out here an evil so foul entered her. I could feel it as it was slowly taking her over. = The room became deathly quiet as the elders stared in shocked horror.

= WHY DID YOU NOT CALL US! = Snow Pea screamed as she glared at the blind boy.

= I did not have the time, she was losing! I concentrated on what my grandmother taught me and tried to force it into her to help her. Evidently it worked I felt as her consciousness entered her life force. = Mousse was cut off as a two and half foot woman was standing nose to nose to him.

= You did what?! = Snow Pea growled her nose touching the blind boys.

= That is the technique elder to fight off a possession by a spirit. I was able to communicate that to her and she heard me. However, it was not her alone; that fought off the evil. She wasn't strong enough. = Mousse said with a hung head.

= But you said she was fine now, what changed? = Mulon asked worry for her patient evident.

= I am not sure exactly. I wish great grandmother was here to explain this. = The blind boy stated solemnly.

= She is not so try, boy! = Chiffon asked her blue robes shifting slightly.

= *SIGH* I felt her power shift it became stronger but it wasn't her. I know I am not making any sense but that is what I felt. I have not learned enough in using my ki in this manner. = Mousse told the women before him.

= You did fine boy, Marigold would be proud! = Cologne told the Hidden Weapons master.

= I think I know what happened. = The old woman continued.

= The other two souls fought with her to push the evil from her, but I will need to verify that. = Cologne continued.

= Well let's go! We must make sure the evil has been expunged from her! = Chiffon said as she jumped up and headed toward the guest room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stared at the other two souls her eyes wide. They smiled back at her as she reached out slowly to touch them. The others also reached out and the three grasped hands. This caused a blast of bright light of white tinged with blue, ice blue and gold to burst from them. They separated their faces blushing though it was hard to tell with the two spirits though but Ranma figured they were because they looked at each other with some embarrassment. He turned back toward the image of Isis still standing outside her life force. She wondered where she got the sunglasses from though.

"Is it safe to come out now Isis-san?" Ranma was not taking any chances in case she needed to fight Set again.

"Yes, your fight with Set has increased the speed of your merging so our time is short and there is much you must know." The Goddess told her.

Ranma turned to say goodbye to the other two parts of her new spirit only to find them gone. She hung her head in sadness and turned back toward Isis ready to leave when she felt what felt like two sets of arms as they wrapped around her and gave her a tight hug. Ranma looked down but saw no arms, but she felt them all the same. She then heard their voices ringing in her mind.

{"When the merging is complete you will have all of our knowledge and skill, though you will need to train with it for you will not have the expertise to use it right away."} The voice of the warrior Isis rang in her mind first.

{"There are many gifts that I bring which you will have no control over at first as they are...automatic. When you have finished with Isis and have awakened, meditate and enter your life force as you have now and you will be able to communicate with us. I will explain then, fair thee well new Warrior of Isis!"} The bell like tones of the elf bade.

"We...I haven't agreed yet to this!" Ranma realized only her decision was all that had to be given.

Ranma walked through the wall of her soul and faced the beautiful honey brown face of Isis before her. The Goddess held out her hand to the young girl a small sad smile on her lips. Ranma reached out and took her hand, as Isis' hand closed around her petite one the two vanished from within Ranma's inner mind back to her subconscious in a flash of golden light. The duo reappeared on the steps leading up to the temple of Isis. Ranma looked around then decided she did not want to enter the building she sat on the steps and dangled her feet into the pool at the base of the stairs. Ranma noticed the bottom of the pool was littered with a thick layer of diamonds and rubies. She realized they were the flash she saw when she first arrived at Isis temple; as she placed her shoes next to her. Isis stared at her in confusion but decided to join her. Magically removing her shoes, she sat next to her new warrior and placed her feet in the water next to Ranma. She did not say anything at first as she was waiting for Ranma's answer, and she was not going to push the girl if she was not ready.

"What will happen if I except?" Ranma asked her first question.

Isis knew she could force her to except by telling what would happen if she did not take what destiny had in store for her. Isis however wanted her to come willingly to her without manipulation as was done since she had been taken from her mother. Isis sighed heavily as she lowered her gaze to stare into the water. The sun shimmered in the ripples as their legs moved slightly. Isis watched the sun drenched ripples then raised her head to the sky and stared at the golden orb that was Ra-Atum.

"You will be given control over my powers from the previous warrior Isis. However, unlike her those powers would be available to you no matter which form you took. You would be able to summon your Isis form with just a thought instead of needing the amulet which was destroyed when she died." Isis looked back down at the water as a water lily brushed against her leg.

"You will have aid. I have summoned warriors on your world to you they will be your generals and will be aligned with an element of earth. They too will have to choose to join you for I will not force another to my service." She told the redhead sitting next to her, as she watched her from the corner of her eye.

"You _made_ Isis fight for you?" Ranma asked as she tried to keep her anger in check.

"Yes and no. The magicians of the ruling queen made the amulet, many millennia ago. They created the amulet as a gift for Hatshepsut. It would allow her and her descendants control over the earth, sky, water, light, and darkness, unknown to the previous Isis, the void of space as well. The amulet had been designed to work for Hatshepsut's blood descendants, and me, which was what she was. She decided freely to take up my powers and she used them to fight evil." Isis continued as a tear rolled down her honey brown cheek.

"I was proud of her and how she chose to use the gifts I bestowed on her. I never got the chance to tell her for in her death she became trapped in the Jusenkyo pool and could not cross over to me." As Isis' tears fell into the pool they changed from tears to small diamonds and floated to the bottom of the pool to land near thousands of others the Goddess had cried.

"Set is returning Ranma. His attempt to corrupt you was just a starting place for him. As my warrior, you will need to stop him as the Isis before you had, though I am afraid this time you cannot magically seal him away as she had done. He must be destroyed or if you can find away, put him back into exile." Isis told the young fighter next to her.

"Why can't we just seal him away like before?" Ranma asked as she watched the shimmering tears float to the bottom of the pool.

"The magic of Jusenkyo was the catalyst for the spell the Amazon Elders had used. In addition, they were nearly drained to their deaths in casting that spell. That is why they are so small and shriveled." Isis explained as she turned slightly to look at her guest.

"Will you be my warrior Ranma? However, do not do so for duty or for honor or because you are a martial artist. Will you do it _because_ it is _what_ you want to do?!" Isis asked knowing the reasons why Ranma would accept and to her they were not good enough.

Ranma bowed her head and stared into the shimmering pool. The sun danced off the ripples in the water and the diamond tears on the bottom sparkled hypnotically before her. She ran everything Isis had told her over in her mind. Over the last thirteen years, nothing had been her choice except the training under Shen Li-sensei. Now it is her choice to let the world die or to be its champion. It was her duty as a martial artist to do this but was it what she wanted to do. Ranma thought about her life to his point with her dishonorable father who only used honor when it suited him and when he wanted to trick Ranma into doing what he wanted. She scowled as she thought of his behavior over her life. She then looked to Isis and saw her staring at her in confusion, but she also saw the pleading there yet Isis would not voice it as she wanted Ranma to decide on her own. Finally, Ranma stood up and turned to face the still sitting Isis.

"This humble servant accepts the request of the Isis-sama to be her earth bound warrior." Ranma told the Goddess as she bowed deeply to her.

"I take this honor because I was asked and given the choice to make it my own decision. I choose of my own free will and because _I_ want to fulfill my destiny!" Ranma stated as she stood up and looked down at the smiling tear filled face of the Goddess.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The guest room at Cologne's home was dark. The figure in the bed slept soundly as did the figure sitting in the chair to the right of her bed. The moon that seeped in glinted off the glasses that rested on the top of his long ebony hair. There was no one to see as a golden glow surrounded the sleeping girl. Nor was anyone there to bear witness as the golden glow moved across the bed and surrounded the blind boy next to her, turning a bright white around them both.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma shivered as the cold mist settled over the valley of Jusendo and slowly seeped into his coffin like hiding place. He woke as his stomach growled for sustenance. He woke and started to stretch then remembered his confined space as he hit his head on the ceiling of the cave. He got up and poked his head out the cave entrance. He quietly moved the bushes only to let them close back over the cave entrance as he noticed the campfire of the women warriors that hunted him.

[Damn ungrateful _boy_!] Genma-panda growled as he ducked deeper into the cave as a guard walked by the entrance.

Then it hit him, the smell of venison as it roasted on open flames. His stomach growled again only louder and in the cave, it echoed loudly. He feared the Amazon's would hear but when he checked they had not moved. His mouth watered as he peered through the bushes at the roasting deer meat. He could hear it crackle and spit as the fat drained into the fire. His mouth salivated as the aroma assaulted his nostrils again. He drooled as he watched the girls eat the meat by flaying slivers from the roasting carcass. He watched as the girls ate only down to just above the still uncooked portion of deer. They then allowed the fire to continue to cook the rest of the meat until morning. He watched as they bedded down for the night all but two; as two of the girls took first watch. The deer still roasted on the fire for morning breakfast.

Genma-panda laid his head down on his hands as he tried to figure out how he was going to get that meat still roasting on the spit. He knew if he tried to come out of the cave, he would make too much noise as he did when he got into it, though he was going insane as the fragrance of the deer continued to plague him. He thought he might be able to implore the Umi-Sen-Ken but he still needed to get out of the cave.

[_STUPID WEAK WOMEN!_ If they didn't want anybody _eating_ that food they should have put up a sign or something!] Genma complained though a sign would not have stopped him as he neglected to remember there was a sign on the table stating that fact.

He let his mind wonder to earlier that day just before he found the cave. He had run into a stupid blind boy that nearly caught him. He was the reason he was nearly caught by the warrior women.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Genma-panda ran quickly and as silently as he could through the forest. He had gotten lost in the dense trees but he hoped his pursuers had as well. As he ran through a line of trees he found himself in the last place he wanted to be, the valley of cursed springs where all this had started. He skirted to the left away from the direction of the Amazon village in the hopes of finding a way out of the valley before he was spotted. The line of shuriken told him he was not that lucky.

= PREPARE TO DIE YOU FOUL BEAST! = Genma looked over his shoulder to see a boy in white robes, thick glasses and long black hair.

The next thing he saw was the boy thrust forth his arms and a set of three chains sprung from each sleeve of his voluminous robes. The chains really had not bothered Genma it was the swords, spiked mace balls, and spikes running up and down the chains that bothered him. He jumped into the air and missed just barely being impaled by a chain with a spiked mace on the end. He found he was a bit sluggish in his panda form but he could still fight a weapon user. He flipped over the blind boy's head and grabbed his left arm as he landed behind the boy. He then lifted the boy and spun him several times through the air before he let go of his arm.

Genma did not see as the boy hit the same spot in the mountain that Ranma had earlier leaving his impression over hers. Nor did he see as the boy fell forward. He completely missed it as the spring began to glow brightly and accept the falling body. He heard the splash but paid it no mind as he had other things to consider such as the fact he heard the female warriors advancing on his location. He continued in the direction he was headed before being rudely interrupted and found his hiding spot he now resided in.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

As the sizzling meat continued to cook, Genma could not contain his hunger any longer. He faded from view and pushed his fat invisible bulk from the cave. He tried to be careful and not rustle the bush or damage his camouflage. It seemed quicker and easier for him to get out then in the cave (Dani: I guess food is more important than his miserable hide.). Genma slowly snuck toward the fire pit the Umi-Sen-Ken firmly in place. His heart raced as he hoped to get there before another growl from his stomach. That however was not possible.

*_GROWL_!* His stomach wanted everyone to know it was hungry; Genma froze as the camp was alerted.

= WHAT WAS THAT! = A guard came toward the center of camp.

= I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT SOUNDED CLOSE! = The other guard shouted forgetting why they were there.

# = _Quiet!_! = # Shampoo whispered through clenched teeth.

# = We are warriors and hunting party you want to give us away to panda-fool! = # She continued to hiss.

The two guards had the decency to look ashamed, as they came toward their leader. The rest of the party scanned the surrounding area as they tried to peer into the woods. Shampoo reached down and pulled a log from the fire. She held it up its burning flame brought light to the shadows. She and the others checked the immediate campsite then turned to her for further instructions.

= Break into to groups of three one in each group take a burning log from the fire and search the forest. Don't go to far as this late you can easily get lost. = She finished as she and the others headed off in different directions.

Genma-panda stood perfectly still a confused look on his face as he tried to understand what they were saying. His confusion turned to a smirk as the warriors headed off in different directions searching for the _beast_ that made the noise.

[Stupid women!] He kept his Umi-Sen-Ken in effect and snuck toward his target.

As the warriors of Joketsuzoku searched the forest for the beast, the beast enjoyed the rest of their meal. As Genma reached the roasting venison, he licked his lips in anticipation. He then implored the 'Saotome Eating Stolen Food Before you GET CAUGHT Technique'. Like a human vacuum cleaner, he cleaned the bones of all eatable meat. He then ran back to his hiding spot as no one was in camp he did not need to be stealthy. When he reached his hiding space and started to enter, he could hear the women as they returned to camp. He heard their shouts of surprised anger at the bones hanging over the fire, made Genma chuckle. Again as before, he got stuck halfway through and like earlier he pushed against the bush and dug in with his claws and finally made it into the cave. He lowered the Umi-Sen-Ken, then turned and adjusted the bush and tried to clean up his prints as best he could. He settled in secured in the knowledge that he was smarter than those stupid warrior women as he laid down to sleep.

# = Sham did you see it? = # A rose haired girl asked her leader.

# = Yes Rosewater I saw! = # She responded a scowl crossing her pretty face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Now Ranma there is much you have to learn and not much time to do it. I just wish I could make this easier for you." Isis told the warrior as she led her toward a set of double doors.

Ranma followed close behind the Goddess, as she wondered what she meant. As they reached the enamel red double doors, Ranma peered around her waist and into a massive room filled from floor to ceiling with rows and rows of shelves packed full of books. Ranma's eyes opened wide as she stared at the many tomes. Her eyes sparkled with delight as her tongue snaked out and licked her dry lips. Whether, Genma knew it or not Ranma had an insatiable appetite for learning. Whether, it was the Art or anything else. She just never let him know about her genius abilities in learning the art carried over to other things as well. Ranma rushed past Isis and ran into the room.

"YIPPPPEEEE!" Isis just stared dumbfounded as she watched the girl jumping for joy.

Ranma ran to the first bookshelf and pulled off several of the books she then took them to the reading table and began to pour over them. She had taught herself how to speed read once she was old enough to read. When her old man would disappear for weeks or months at a time, she got bored practicing by herself. She was eight when she first learned about the public libraries and most towns and cities had them. She would go there and stay until they threw her out. She sometimes would hide just so she could stay there all night reading the books. When she was nine almost ten she had found a book in one library on speed-reading, she had soaked that book up like a sponge. She had then begun to put it into practice. It was a few months later she was reading twice her normal amounts of books. She steadily improved until in less then an hour she could read twenty books or more. She felt her training had helped with that as her eyes were able to follow things that moved at disappearing speeds and she could do that with books too.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Isis watched as the redhead pulled a stack of tomes from the shelves, sat at the table, and begun to read at a blinding speed. She watched her mouth hung open as in less then a few moments Ranma had read the stack of five or so tomes. She then watched as Ranma returned them to the shelves placing them upside down so she knew which ones she had read. She then took a bigger stack to the table and begun to devour them as well. Isis watched her for over an hour before she shook her head and left the girl to her _chore_. She wondered how much of them the girl would remember when she was finished.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mulon checked her patient for the third time in less than an hour. She did not want what had happened before to happen again. However, Mousse was correct and the girl had vanquished the evil her progress in the three souls merging had shortened to less than a week. She entered the room with a clean cloth and a cup of cold water. She sat on the chair opposite Mousse. She then took the rag, dampened it, and slowly wrung the water out onto the girls drying mouth. She smiled as the tongue came slowly out and licked it from her lips. She did this several times checking to see if Mousse was watching her. He was, she then handed him the bowl and rag and left the room. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he continued she knew he would do that until the bowl was emptied. She left to go get more water and some broth for the girl. When she returned Mousse was just finishing, the bowl she had left with him. She checked the girl handing him a bucket of fresh water. Which he took and sat beside him.

= What has happened? = Mulon asked angrily to the boy.

= What are you talking about? I have been giving her the water as you asked. = He told her but she pointed to the girl.

= Then why is she smiling like that! = Mulon asked as she pointed to her patient.

= I _have_ no idea! = Mousse exclaimed as he leaned in to see a big silly grin on the girl's face.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ranma - Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter Two

Genma slowly woke his back stiff from sleeping curled into a tight ball all night. He slowly stretched the kinks out being careful not to hit his head again. A panda smile crept across his lips as he thought of how he fooled those stupid Amazon women the previous night. He would have laughed but he did not want to alert them to his presence. He was actually shocked he was able to use his Secret Techniques in his cursed form. He would have to get better at that. The fat panda crawled toward the opening, peeked through his _door_, and was surprised to see the camp empty. He then shrugged figuring the stupid girls went off looking for him. He had lain in the cave a few more moments he listened for any sign of the warriors looking for him. When he heard none he figured, he could leave the cave and go back to the village to retrieve his worthless son.

Genma slowly pushed his bulk out of the cave entrance, as his back end got to the opening it was again stuck, but a giant push with his hind legs he freed himself quickly. He stood up on his hind legs and stretched out all the kinks then scratched his stomach and a few places that are better left not mentioned (Dani: BLUSH! No wait! EEEEWWWW!). The panda looked around and found he was quite alone. He decided he would head to the Jusenkyo Guide's hut for some hot water to turn back to his human form. He figured they didn't know about his curse and even if they had, they would not know what he looked like. Therefore, he waddled off toward the hut not far from where he spent the night.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Genma had entered the Guide's hut, he had scared the poor man half to death, as he walked toward the stove and grabbed the kettle of hot water. The big panda then poured it over his head only to find the kettle was empty. The guide realized the panda was the asshole from the day before but it was his duty to help all victims of the springs. He came to the stove and took the kettle. He left the hut, but returned a few moments later with it filled. The guide put the kettle back on the stove to bring it to a boil. Genma sat down and waited patiently for the water to boil. He looked around the small hut and found it wanting. There was only one room and it was very sparse in its d cor. The bed was a bamboo frame with a straw pallet on top. There was only one window and it faced the cursed springs. The door was actually a piece of tattered dingy red wool. The guide was sitting in the only chair next to a small table. He was smoking a pipe as he made notes in a large tome. When the teakettle began to whistle Genma jumped up and grabbed it from the burner and dowsed himself with extremely hot liquid.

"YYYYEEEOOOWWW! DAMN THAT S HOT!" Genma danced around the room his skin a bright pink from the hot liquid.

"*PANT* *GASP* Do *PANT* have any *PANT* food?" Genma asked as he fanned his dingy gi trying to cool it down.

"Sorry Mr. Customer no food. Delivery late!" The guide Tang lied.

Genma looked dejected, he was getting weak, as he needed food. He seemed to have forgotten the venison he had stolen the night before. Genma turned and left the hut not even thanking the guide for the water or saying good-bye. He had not gotten very far as he stepped out the door a net landed over his head.

"HEY! WHAT IS THIS!" Genma struggled with the net trying to get free.

His eyes opened wide with fear as he watched the Amazon warriors as they appeared from hiding. They had an older Amazon with them. She used her six-foot staff and pressed several shiatsu points on the man effectively paralyzing him. She then tapped him with her cane on his chest causing him to fall over on his back.

= Alright warriors tie him up for transport. Thank you Tang for your assistance = The elder warrior stated.

= I am always glad to help capture such filth. I was there when he hurt that child, is she ok? = The guide asked worry evident on his face.

= She is still healing but out of danger. = The woman told him, he smiled and nodded.

= Shampoo! Let us return to the village. Your Great Grandmother would be proud. It takes a great warrior to know when they need to ask for aid. = The woman smiled at the young warrior.

= Thank you Lily. Uh Umm, is Mousse still sitting with the outsider? = She asked more quietly.

= Yes, I plan to go see him today to find out what is happening. Grandmother is being so tight lipped. = Lily told her as they headed back to the village.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne sat in her rocker by the hearth going through the backpacks of Ranma and her father. She had found many interesting things, if she however wanted the New Isis warrior to trust her and the Amazons she would have to give it all to her. Maybe if the child would teach her some of the techniques she had learned that were in her journal. She had to smile that the child evidently taught her self ancient Egyptian. Luckily, Cologne had done the same thing over the last fifty years. Cologne frowned as she stared at a post card with a panda on the front.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Tendo:

Bringing Ranma home.

Saotome.

*-*-*End*-*-*

She scowled, as she knew this was for that stupid engagement pact. This of course could no longer be fulfilled. She shivered, as she felt deep within her that would not stop the girl s father from trying to force it on her. The commotion outside her door made her angry her guest needed to rest quietly she would hate to have her brought out of that magically induced coma, and feel the pain of the merging. She rose and walked to her door. Before a knock could be placed, she jerked the door open.

= I want it quiet out here! = Cologne never rose her voice above a normal tone but the warriors on her front yard instantly quieted.

= It is my fault Elder. = Lily stepped forward, Shampoo behind her.

Lily was six feet two inches tall, she looked to be thirty but was actually one hundred and fifty-five. She had long flowing hair down to her ankles; her hair was black as onyx with thick streaks of silver. Her eyes were a cold gray in color. Like all Amazons, (Dani: other then the elders) she was very healthy and had a voluptuous shape. Her face was oval with large eyes and a roman nose. Her lips were thin and had a cruel appearance. Lily also carried a six-foot dark mahogany staff. She wore a set of long willowy robes of dark peach satin.

= What is it Lily? = Cologne asked wondering why she was with Shampoo.

= The criminal has been captured and is in the council chamber. = Lily reported to the elder before her.

= Good, the council knows my vote I cannot leave the girl. = Lily raised an eyebrow at this, since when was an outsider more important than being in council.

= What is going on Elder why does my grandson remain here? = Lily's voice echoed the displeasure in her eyes.

= This does not concern you Lily. When the council is ready to make it known, we will. Until then take the warriors to council as their testimony will be needed. = Cologne shut the door on the war party, effectively telling Lily to go home.

= Elder I think my Grandmother wanted to speak with me before she left. = Mousse stated as a matter of fact.

= Yes she might have but right now what you know must stay in this house between the council and Mulon. Is that understood boy! = Cologne told him not asking him.

= Yes Elder. = Mousse turned and left the room heading back toward the sleeping guest.

= I can watch over Ranma Elder, you need to go to the council meeting. Her father is more skilled than he appears. = Mousse was gone when Cologne looked up.

[Something strange is going on here I just can't figure out what it is.] Cologne felt she was missing something and she _hated_ not knowing everything.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In Japan a young woman of twenty with brown short bobbed hair and sienna eyes sneezed. Another young woman of twenty-two poked her head out of a door to a different room and stared at the young girl with worry.

Are you catching a cold Nabiki-chan? The motherly young woman asked.

No one-chan I don t think so. Nabiki said as she headed upstairs to her room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma did not know what was going on, all he knew was he was standing in front of nine ghouls, which reminded him of his master. He shuddered at the thought of the little pervert. He knew once he got free of the bindings he could use the Umi-Sen-Ken and get out of the village. He could then spy on them to find out where they had the _boy_.

[Ungrateful _boy_, deserted me to these useless females. He will suffer for this maybe I will put him through that advanced Neko-ken training before we go back to Japan!] As Genma imagined, Ranma wrapped in steaks over a pit of starving lions, tigers, and panthers.

= ORDER! HAS SOMEONE GONE FOR ELDER COLOGNE! = The shout came from an Amazon in full armor with long cinnamon hair.

= I am here Cinnamon, I am here! = Cologne pogoed in with a confused expression.

= I am here! Why? = Cologne asked her black eyes flashing with anger.

= Shampoo, come forward tell your Grandmother what you told us? = Rouge told the young warrior.

= It was last night we had camped just outside Jusenkyo. We had made a kill for dinner and there _was_ enough for breakfast. Then around three this morning we heard the growl of a beast. We took to the forest around our camp in groups of three. When we arrived back after finding nothing, all that was left of our deer was bones. We then heard a noise and turned our attention toward the mountain. We saw a bush move that hid a cave entrance as if someone was pushing against it. Then he appeared out of nowhere from inside the cave adjusting the bush in hopes of hiding himself from us. = Shampoo finished then stood straight and awaiting a command from the council.

= I see, I know not what technique he is using. There was nothing in his backpack about it. = Cologne told the council.

= However I think we need to lock away all his knowledge of the martial arts until his punishment is completed. = She finished a thoughtful look on her wrinkled face.

= I disagree! I mean why bother he will not leave this village alive. = Sapphire told a loudly agreeing council room.

= We cannot take his life! Even though his actions prove he clearly deserves a tortuous death. If we do we risk the chance of alienating the new Isis Warrior. = Cologne told the council with all seriousness.

*GASP!* Escaped the gallery of the council as the rest of the village found out about the outsider staying at Cologne's.

= He _must_ be punished if not for what he did to his own child but for what he did at the tournament. = Spray countered with a murmur of agreement from the gallery.

= Agreed, we will punish him for all he has done we will just stop short of his death. = Mascara interjected her brown eyes flashing red with anger as she realized her rival on the council was correct.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The deep brown eyes peered through the branches of the trees. They watched the house as their target disappeared inside. They just hoped he, no she lived long enough for him to kill her himself. He watched as the little ghouls came and went from the large house. He shivered when he felt the rage as it came off the house the day before. He watched as the little ghoul that lived there left and headed to a large building in the center of the village. Now was his chance, Ranma Saotome was alone and he was going to get his revenge. The boy with a yellow leopard spotted bandana jumped down from the tree and over the wall. He snuck silently toward the house of Elder Cologne.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Kali!" Isis called from her throne.

"Yes Mistress?" A young Egyptian girl appeared and knelt on the floor low before the Goddess.

Kali had the same beautiful honey brown skin as Isis. Her hair was down to her shoulders and cut evenly all the way around. It was black as midnight and very shiny. Her eyes were emerald green and sparkled with an inner gaiety not found very often. Like her mistress, she was very shapely and most of her five feet nine inches was taken up by long beautiful legs. She wore a white Egyptian style dress that went to her ankles. It was very shear and almost completely see through, but still hid her womanly charms. On her ankles, she wore bangle bracelets of gold, turquoise, onyx, and coral. While on her wrists, she wore three-inch wide bracelets of the same material as well as four-inch bracelets on her upper arms. Around her neck was the amulet of Isis, which she wore in the center of a six-inch collar of the same material as her bracelets. She wore no shoes in the temple.

"Is Ranma still in the library? Has she eaten?" The Goddess asked worry on her face.

"Yes majesty she is still there. I took her some food several hours ago. I was going to go and retrieve the dishes, in a few more moments." Kali responded to Isis.

"How was her reading going she has been in there for over six hours?" Isis said looking at her prostrated servant.

"Please rise, Kali you know I hate when you do that!" Isis told her servant with a slight frown that only added to her exotic beauty.

"Sorry Mistress. When I took her food to her, she had finished with the first two bookcases and a little less then halfway through a third bookcase. She made me very nervous though." Kali told the Goddess as she rose to her feet shivering slightly.

"In what way Kali? Did she attack you or do something to offend you?" The Goddess asked as she wondered if Ranma was the right choice.

"Oh no, Mistress! It is just that well she had this glazed look in her eyes and kept mumbling something about it was all hers and the old...Oh what was the word she used. FART! Yes the old fart couldn't stop her! Then she cackled like an old witch!" Kali explained to a giggling Isis.

"Don't be afraid Kali, Ranma was never really allowed to enjoy learning anything but the art from the 'old fart'. She told me she used to have to sneak away to the library just to learn anything else. She loves books and she enjoys reading as it is her only escape from her father." Isis explained.

"I don't know..., she still makes me nervous." Kali said as her eyes darted around the room looking for her mistress' guest.

"Come I will go with you, to check on her progress." Isis said as she rose from her throne and headed toward the library with Kali close behind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma was in seventh heaven as she used her own version of the speed reading course she had learned when she was eight. She went through the stacks of books, as she was halfway through the third bookcase in the massive library. She retained about seventy-five percent of what she read. She knew from experience that if she read the book again she would retain the last twenty five percent. As Ranma read, she took notes in the boxes of blank journals she had Isis' servants make to her specifications. Her training with Shen Li-sensei would help her store them where she could get at them when she woke. Ranma had not looked up from her reading when the servant girl entered the room. She carried a tray loaded down with fruits, nuts, and meat. She just continued her reading and laughing manically as she chanted her mantra.

"Mine all mine, and no _old fart_ to stop me!" Ranma had not seen the girl as she shuddered with fear when she placed the heavy tray on a table near Ranma.

Ranma had not noticed when the girl left and subconsciously noticed the food. She read, as her hand would grab something from the tray and put it in her mouth. As she finished another book and any notes made, she would place the book reverently into a pile then go to the next in the stack she had on the table. She would also take a new blank journal for the new book, if it had not related to the previous book or the journal was full.

"Damn looks like I am gonna have to get more journals made." Ranma said as she pulled a journal from the last box.

She pulled the rope, Isis told her to use if she needed anything. She then went back to reading and taking speed notes. She smiled as she looked at the ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs. She remembered she had learned to read and write them when she was about ten. Once she had, her old man could not read her journal any longer and her smile got wider when she remembered how much it pissed him off. She wasn't an expert but she was getting better as she read Isis' books. She looked up as a servant entered the room.

"Oh, hello, I will need more journals please. Uhmm could you double what you made before and you might want to check on me every few hours or so to see if I need more, ok?" Ranma hated giving orders and the servant could tell, but he smiled at her.

"Yes m'lady." He said his grin got bigger as he watched her cringe.

"Rajha, I asked you not to call me that!" Ranma growled at him, but he just shrugged and grinned.

"Yes, yes you did, but oh I don't know it is fun to tease you!" He told her as he stuck out his tongue and left the room.

"HUMPTH! Smart ass Egyptian!" Ranma mumbled as she went back to work a wistful grin on her face.

Rajha was just over six-feet tall. He was very muscular and very well toned. He walked with the grace of a fighter. His hair, which was a strange color for an Egyptian, as so far every one Ranma met had black hair his was a gun metal gray. His eyes were also gray. His hair was long and went to the small of his back. It was held in place by a leather thong. Which started about half way down his back and went to the end? His face was full and angular; his skin was a little darker then the honey brown of Kali and Isis but not by much. He was extremely handsome though Ranma fought not to notice. He wore a gold circlet around his forehead with the amulet of Isis in its center. He wore gold bracers on his wrist, while around his upper arms he wore four inch bands of gold, turquoise, onyx, coral, and mother of pearl. He wore a wide collar around his neck, which used the same gemstones as his armbands. While around his waist a gold belt kept a white satin loin wrap in place. On his feet, he wore gold-leather sandals.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Isis and Kali walked to the library together. Kali got more nervous as they neared the room. They entered the hallway to the library and saw several of the male servants as they left the library. Rajha was the last as he closed the door and turned to walk away. He turned and spotted his mistress as she and Kali came toward him. He smiled at Kali as she waved slightly at him.

"Greetings Mistress, little sister!" Rajha said as he bowed at the waist to them.

"Greetings Rajha. What were you and the others doing in the library?" Isis asked curiously.

"Oh, Lady Ranma requested more journals. She has been having some of the scribes make them for her and she ran out." Rajha told the Goddess as he shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"Oh and how many have you made for her thus far?" Isis looked at the door with great curiosity.

"About ten cases of one hundred per case. We just dropped off the last seven of the ten." Rajha told her a slight worried expression crossed his face as his mistress frowned.

"I did not do something wrong did I Mistress?" He asked his tone growing nervous.

"Huh, What? Oh no, no Rajha you did nothing wrong go ahead and make more if she needs them." Isis told him with a dismissive wave.

"Very well Mistress." Rajha bowed and left her and Kali alone in the hallway.

Isis and Kali entered the library the reading table was empty as was the tray Kali had brought earlier. All that was there was an open journal on the table and a stack of boxes next to it. Isis could hear giggles somewhere from within the library. She noticed Kali trembled at the sound of the laughter. Isis just shook her head and took a seat at the table.

"You may take the tray and leave if you wish Kali." Isis told the girl who looked toward the sound of the laughter with a slight frown.

"No, Mistress I will stay and protect you." Kali told the Goddess who just raised an eyebrow.

Kali took the chair offered to her by Isis and they sat at the table awaiting Ranma's return. They could hear her as she replaced books to their shelves. They waited for some time and as Isis was getting bored, she picked up one of the completed journals and began to thumb through it. It was not a verbatim of her tomes and scrolls unless they dealt with magic, healing, or martial arts, but instead a synopsis of information and techniques. Isis was surprised though that all of Ranma's journals were written in Ancient Egyptian. She would have to ask her guest about that. She was brought from her thoughts as a stack of books was placed on the floor next to her.

"Greetings Isis!" Isis looked up and saw Ranma standing there her pigtail had come loose and her red hair framed her face.

"Greetings Ranma how goes the reading?" Isis asked wondering where she was.

"Oh it is _wonderful_! I figure that if I only rest an hour a day, I can have this whole library finished in a couple of days. I won't need to reread any of the tomes as I am taking notes as I go. Well I hope not anyway." She told the Goddess while pointing to the journal in Isis' hand.

"A COUPLE OF DAYS?!" Isis looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes I am very adept at speed reading though I modified the original technique. My last sensei taught me a meditation technique I could use that would simulate a full night s sleep within an hour. Though it shouldn't be used for long periods of time after all true sleep is better, but it is good when you haven't got time. Since I don't have the time I am using that technique." Ranma talked excitedly as she sat down to start another set of books.

"Ranma?" Isis asked as she placed her hand on top of Ranma's as she reached for the first book.

"You can come back here once you awaken if you need to, you don't have to read all the books at once." Isis told her as she squeezed her delicate hand.

"I can?" Ranma asked her eyes widening with excitement.

"Yes, I will give you a spell that will allow _you_ to return." She told the martial artist.

"I thought we were still in my subconscious mind?" Ranma asked staring at her with some confusion.

"When we first met yes we were, but when we came here I removed your consciousness from your body. So you would not feel the pain of your soul merging with the other two." Isis told her as she held onto the girl's hand.

"I see, and when Set almost took me over?" She asked as she tried to understand.

"You were in your body again your meditation brought you back to it. Tell me Ranma do you remember the pain you felt?" Isis asked her staring into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes now that you mentioned it I do remember feeling some pain, but..." Isis cut her off as she explained.

"You felt the pain because you had unknowingly sent your consciousness back to your body. Without my magic to separate you from the pain you felt it. Though I think you still had some of my protection because it was not as severe." Ranma nodded as she thought over what Isis told her.

"I see, but I think I will still try to read them all. I can come back to re-read for the parts I don't remember or if I missed something in my journals, is that ok?" Ranma asked, Isis smiled and nodded.

"Ranma, where did you learn Ancient Egyptian?" Isis asked as she let go of the redhead's hand and held up a journal.

"Oh I learned it from books in the libraries I visited. I thought it would be a good way to keep my pops from reading my journals. It really pissed him off when I started using it. This made me want to use it even more. So I studied all the different books on it I could find." Ranma told her with a wide grin.

"You learned it well m'lady, I have found very few errors." Kali said as she put down a journal she was looking at.

"Thanks, reading all these texts have helped me get even better then I was." Ranma told her with a slight cringe at the 'm'lady' comment.

"Well we will let you get back to work. When you are finished I will take you back to your body so you may wake up." Isis bent down and kissed Ranma's forehead then she and Kali left.

Ranma froze as Isis' lips touched her forehead. She had never had a woman kiss her. She slowly smiled as it brought back images of a woman she barely remembered with reddish hair and deep blue eyes. She felt warm all over, and then suddenly she felt as alone as she realized how much she missed her mother. Ranma stared down at the book opened in front of her but was not really seeing as she thought of what her mother would say about her son now being her daughter. She shuddered as she imagined her mother slamming the door of her home in her face, as she wanted her son not a daughter. Ranma's shoulders slumped as she held her head in hands and stared blankly at the wall across from her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma struggled as the little ghoul came closer. He did not know what they were going to do to him but he did not like that gleam in its eyes. He tried to scamper away but the chains around his wrist and ankles made it almost impossible. He ducked and rolled when the little ghoul reached for him, but was stopped just as quickly when the tip of a sword suddenly appeared next to his throat. He stared wide-eyed at the young lavender haired girl that had chased him down and caught him earlier that day.

*GULP!* He did not liked the gleam of hatred in her eyes even less than the one in the old ghoul's.

= It is completed, Shampoo lock him up and station four of our best warriors at his cell then come to my home. = Cologne told her granddaughter as she walked away from an unconscious Genma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The young man snuck into the house. He looked back out the door making sure no one saw him. There was no one around. He closed the door, turned, and faced the room. As he waited for his eyes to adjust, his gaze was drawn to the hearth where twelve chairs sat waiting for their occupants to return. He didn't want to be there when they did so he headed down a dimly lit hallway looking for the bane of his pathetic existence. His hand wrapped tightly around a red bamboo umbrella. He came to the first door and peered in it was a large room but sparsely furnished and was empty. He moved to the next door and smiled as he peered in. There in the small bed lay the form of his hated nemesis and destroyer of his life. He slowly snuck toward the bed and raised his umbrella over his head ready to strike the sleeping girl.

"YAAAA!" The boy jumped back as the girl's eyes snapped open and stared blankly at him.

"She knows you are here." The cold voice behind him caused him to turn as he took a ready stance.

"You told us both hours ago of what you planned." The boy with gray eyes told him.

"Ho...How?" The bandana boy asked his umbrella at the ready.

"You will have to ask her when she wakes but if you kill her as she is now you will do so without honor!" The white robed boy told him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed and raised his umbrella to strike.

"I wouldn't do that Ryoga, if you kill me you will surely die!" Ryoga paused as he felt a strange sensation.

"You fell into the last spring she fell in didn't you?" The other boy continued, as Ryoga nodded.

"We are her generals Ryoga. Our destiny is to fight by her side..." Ryoga began to glow a sickly greenish yellow.

"I WILL NEVER FIGHT WITH HIM!" Ryoga screamed as he pointed to the still staring Ranma.

"He is dead Ryoga all that remains is her. When she wakes, she will no longer be the Ranma Saotome you knew. She is merging with two female souls and when it is completed the Ranma of old will be gone." The boy continued to talk as he stalled for something.

"YOU LIE! BECAUSE OF HIM I HAVE SEEN HELL!" Ryoga continued his aura getting brighter.

"No because of your _family's curse_ you have seen hell. You just want to blame someone else because you couldn't _UNTIL NOW_ overcome it. Tell me Ryoga have you gotten lost since you fell into the spring." Ryoga stared at the boy his eyes widened with surprise.

"How d..did you know about tha...that!" Ryoga was beginning to get scared of the boy across from him.

"The same reason I no longer need my glasses." The gray-eyed boy replied cryptically.

Ryoga looked at him with some confusion then the memory came back to him.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ryoga laid on the ledge of the cliff overlooking the valley of springs. He watched, as his most hated of foes fought with his father. He was surprised when Ranma's father sprang from the pool as a panda. He saw the guide say something but could not hear. He watched with sadistic glee as the panda knocked Ranma into another pool. His nose started to bleed when the buxom redhead crawled from the pool her breast exposed. He was shaken from his lustful daze when the girl screamed at her now changed father, as he punched her into the cliff he was on. He watched and felt as she hit the wall leaving an impression. He marveled as she slowly fell forward to what looked like solid ground until she hit. The ground burst open below her and she sank below the surface. He watched as the pool glowed brightly. He tried to make out what was happening under the surface but the light was too bright. He saw as Ranma's father and the Chinese man came running up to the pool. He watched as the Chinese man stopped Ranma's father from diving in after his son turned daughter. Then the Chinese man pulled out a hooked rod, which he expanded to over six feet. He used the hooked pole and pulled the unconscious girl from the pool. He watched as his father poured the hot water from the kettle over her body and Ryoga grinned maliciously when she had not changed. He watched as Ranma's father threw her over his shoulder and picked up their backpacks then followed the Chinese man into the woods. Ryoga leaned over a little to watch them but was unable to move when the weakened cliff face gave way. As he splashed into the pool below him, his only thoughts were of Ranma.

"SAOTOME THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"The pool?" Ryoga asked with confusion.

"Yes, it was where fifty years ago the original Isis warrior died trying to save the world. Where her blood and soul merged with the soul left there for untold millennia." The boy continued as he explained as he thought what might have happened.

"Bu..But I heard she was female why didn't I turn into a girl?" Ryoga patted his chest sighing slightly as he felt hard pecks and not breast.

"That is because the trapped souls had already left the spring." Both boys turned to see Cologne standing there her eyes narrowed in control rage.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A middle-aged woman slowly walked up the walk to her home. One hand carried a medium sized bag filled with a variety of foodstuffs. In her other hand was a long wrapped bundle an unknown to those who did not know her. She reached her door and put down her groceries as she fished for the key to her home. When she found it she opened the door to let herself inside. As she put her parcel in the kitchen she unwrapped the other bundle and revealed it to be a beautifully crafted sheath for a katana which it held tightly in its protective grasp.

The woman placed the sword and sheath on the mantle over the fireplace in a special holder made just for it. The sculptured holder; made from deep mahogany wood and shone with a high glossed finish. The woman stood back and stared at the sword then at the picture to its right. It was the picture of a small five-year-old boy playing with an old tabby cat. Her face lit up as she smiled at the picture. Her gaze then fell on the picture next to it of a young Genma Saotome, her smile vanished into a deep, and pain filled frown. She turned from the pain and went to her kitchen. As she headed to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. She sighed hoping it was not her nosey neighbor again. The old woman could really get on her nerves. As she reached the door, she adjusted her kimono then primped her reddish brown hair in the mirror next to the door. She plastered on a fake smile and opened the door.

"May I...?" Her question was lost in her throat as she stared at her visitor.

Nodoka stared in awe as before her stood a tall girl of at least six feet. She had long periwinkle hair. She wore a very tight fitting gray satin pantsuit in a Chinese style. Her smoky gray eyes did not fit on her angelic and beautiful face, as they were hard and unfeeling. On her back was a sheath, which held a large two-handed sword. The woman bowed curtly.

"Saotome Nodoka?" She asked in fluid Japanese though Nodoka could tell she was Chinese.

"Yes may I help you?" Nodoka asked trying not to show fear as she somehow sensed that would anger her guest.

"I am Dolphin I have brought you a missive from the Elders of the Joketsuzoku Amazons. I will await your reply." She handed the sealed scroll to Nodoka then turned and walked off her porch and sat in the middle of the walkway and went into a meditative state. Nodoka stared at the back of the strange woman; she turned and started to close the door when she spotted her nosey neighbor Mrs. Kounita heading toward the woman. She hoped the young woman wouldn't hurt her to badly.

She closed her door, and then looked down at the scroll in her hand. She headed to her living room to read the scroll. A loud *EEK* reached her ears. She looked out the window to see Mrs. Kounita running from her yard, her kimono hiked up high around her thighs. Nodoka chose the chair next to the fireplace and then broke the seal on the scroll. What she read made her pale, then red with anger. Before her laid the tale of Ranma's arrival to Jusendo Valley his double curse and how he, no she, ended up under the care of this tribe of Amazons. If that did not anger her enough the letter she read after pushed her rage over the top.

*-*-*Note*-*-*

Nodoka Saotome:

As I am sure, you have read what has happened to your son at Jusenkyo let me tell you first, and foremost by the time, you have received this missive, your son will be _dead_. As stated in the tragic account the two souls in the second spring have melded with your child and Ranma is no longer who he was.

We know this is hard for you to understand or believe, but as we have gone through your husband s belongings we found a copy of the Seppuku pact you honored by accepting it from a six year old child. Because of this, alone we find we cannot allow you access to what is left of your child. Our tribe is small and growing smaller and all children female or male are a precious gift not to be killed because of some stupid ideal of _Manly_! The Amazon council has made this new person the child of the Council of Elders. Thus, any commitments or responsibilities forced on her by her father or you are no longer valid. Any attempt to force these commitments will end in a full-scale war with the tribes of Jusendo Valley.

Your husband has much to answer for in his treatment of a child, and I am afraid you do as well; for selling your son to someone so dishonorable and for only a promise of death if _you_ don't like him.

The council has voted seven to five; to allow you the opportunity to know this new child and grow to love her as a mother should. We however will not permit any harm to her from you or her past life, especially from the man who raised her. If you wish, you may come to the village to meet with her. However, you will not be introduced to her as her mother until the council feels it appropriate if _ever_ our concern here is the well being of this new person and her future for the safety of the entire world.

The Amazon that brought you this letter will bring you to the village if you so choose. If not then this is good-bye and you may bury your son and go on with your life.

Council Elder Cologne

*-*-*End*-*-*

Nodoka's tears fell freely down her cheeks. She had regretted taking that promise the day Genma gave it to her. She had burned it long ago and had been trying to find her son ever since. Her elder brother Hayashi was the only family member she still had contact with but only because Miroka was studying abroad and Hiroshi was running the family company. Hayashi had been trying to help her find them since he did a lot of traveling in his training. Nodoka rose and headed to her phone the Amazon missive fluttered to the floor as she walked away. Her face was hard as she planned to retrieve her _child_ male or female.

(l(l(l)l)l)

*RING, RING, RING, RING* The phone in the fighting hall went off loudly and almost anxiously.

"DAMN IT! This always happens, when I start getting into my training!" A man headed for the phone his body glistening with sweat.

He stood tall at six feet two and half inches, he had twinkling blue eyes, and dark auburn hair which flowed down to his shoulders. It was held in a ponytail. He was very muscular and his features were both soft yet chiseled giving him an innocent look. He was about thirty-seven years of age.

"Moshi, Moshi?" His voice was deep and soothing.

"Hayashi its me. I know where Ranma is, please can you be here within the hour I am leaving to go to hi...my child. I will explain when you get here. Oh and _PLEASE_ don't tell anyone!" The voice of his sister spoke quickly and urgently, but before he could say a word, the phone went dead.

"*SIGH!* Sister what have you gotten yourself into now?" Hayashi hung up the phone and headed to his room.

He quickly packed, his every ready backpack putting in extra items for his sister. He then turned to leave when he heard his father downstairs. He did not want to have to lie to his father so he left through his window. He quickly disappeared over the wall of the family compound. He then ran full speed toward the train station.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka hung up the phone. Her head hung low. She turned and went upstairs to her room. She sat on the bed and let her tears flow, and flow they had as she allowed all her frustrations over the last thirteen years finally go. She allowed herself to cry for about fifteen minutes or so as she had to get ready. She went and pulled a backpack from the closet. It was already packed with the basic camping needs and hiking clothes and shoes. She then undressed and donned a pair of blue jeans and white light cotton shirt. She then pulled out a pair of hiking boots and after putting on a thick pair of cotton socks, she slipped the boots on. As she stood, she caught site of her reflection in her dressing table mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair had come loose from her usual bun. She sat down and took down her hair brushing it out then stared at her long flowing light auburn hair. She then smiled as her eyes fell on a picture of her son. She quickly took up her hair and put it into a braid. Then she checked to make sure she had everything she needed. When she was satisfied, she took the backpack downstairs placing it on the dining table. She then disappeared into the kitchen. Cupboard doors slamming drawers rattling pots clanging came from her kitchen. She walked back to her pack and dumped an armload of dried meats, fruits, vegetables, and Raman noodles onto the table. She then began to pack them into her pack.

"Gee sis I didn't know you had it in you!" Nodoka jumped with a shriek.

"EEEEKKKK! DON'T DO THAT BROTHER!" Nodoka scolded as she put a hand to her heart.

They turned as the front door slammed opened to reveal the Amazon warrior Dolphin standing there. The sun back dropping her gave her a heavenly halo. Hayashi swallowed hard as he took in her beautiful but deadly appearance. She stood there in a ready stance holding a two hand double-edged sword.

"What is wrong?" Dolphin asked her gaze suddenly landing on the new person in the room.

"AYYYYEEE! INTRUDER WILL KILL!" She raised her sword and charged for Nodoka's brother, in her excitement her control of her Japanese disappeared into a broken version.

"DOLPHIN NO HE IS MY BRO...*CLANG*" It was too late as Dolphin's sword met Hayashi's.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hayashi stood drooling as his eyes traveled up and down the voluptuous woman who had just burst through his sister's front door. Long flowing periwinkle hair fluttered around her body as if it was caressing her. Her gray eyes shone red with anger. At the shouts from the woman and his sister, he quickly shook loose his lust and he drew his sword. He just barely got it up to stop her killing blow. As it was, he felt the force behind the contact all through his body. He stared wide-eyed with a small amount of fear as he felt his arm weaken.

"DOLPHIN NO! THAT IS ENOUGH HE IS MY BROTHER!" Hayashi sighed with relief as his sister came into view and grabbed the warrior woman's arm.

"He your brother?" Dolphin turned her head to face Nodoka as she still tried to complete her downward movement.

"Yes Dolphin I called him to come with me. We have both been looking for my so...child since he left." Nodoka corrected herself as she pulled the woman from her brother.

"Then you are going with me back to the village?" The warrior asked unsure she should take them both.

"Yes we are. I have just finished packing my pack and now that Hayashi is here, we can leave. Oh, my where are my manners. Dolphin of the Joketsuzoku Amazons this is my brother and heir to the Takashi Sword of Light, Takashi Hayashi." Some papers on the floor near the fireplace caught her brother's attention as he bowed deeply.

"I don't know. I was told to bring you but I was not given leave to bring any others." Dolphin said as she ignored the male.

"He is coming with me Dolphin or I will get to your village _without_ you and with my brother." Nodoka made her words clear she and her brother were a package deal.

Said brother, Hayashi was no longer paying any attention to the two women as he went over and picked up the missives from the Council of Elders. He began to read as he did a thin red line formed around his body. The more he read the darker and larger it became. The arguing women were soon interrupted by a shout of pure rage.

"I WILL SKIN HIS PANDA ASS ALIVE!" Both women turned to see a glowing Hayashi completely obscured by a thick black aura.

"Ok he can come." Dolphin's final comment came from her, as she licked her lips lustfully at the power of the male in front of her.

For some reason through his rage, Hayashi shivered and a feeling of impending doom fell over him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma started off at nothing, her eyes glazed. She had been sensing something in the back of her mind for some time now someone she once knew wanted her dead. She could not understand why he hated her, no _him_ but she knew him she just could not remember. She concentrated on his thoughts she wondered how she knew what he was thinking. Maybe Kalya would know. She could not wait to talk with her again. Ranma shook her head and came out of her daze. She started reading the next book.

"*GASP!* No not him! But why?!" Ranma's eyes went wide with surprise.

She could hear the other boy's voice the one who had been by her side since her father hurt her. At first, she did not notice him but then suddenly she could sense him even though she was with Isis. She listened to him as he talked so Kalya was an elf sorceress. Ranma listened to more, then a third party joined them but she could not hear them.

"Ranma?!" Ranma jumped as a gentle hand shook her.

"HUH?!" The young girl turned to see Isis staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright Ranma?" She asked again her worry growing.

"Oh, yeah! It is just something weird is going on. I am able to read the thoughts of two people near my body but I don't know how. There is a third person there too but I cannot read their thoughts." The young warrior told her sensei.

"Aw, I see well let me help you with that." Isis disappeared down a row of books.

Ranma watched as she disappeared; a look of confusion on her face. She could hear the Goddess muttering to herself, but was unable to hear the actual words. She heard as the entity pulled books from the shelves then thumbed through them. She heard as the Egyptian replaced them back on the shelf her muttering getting more frustrated. Ranma started to rise to go and help the woman find what she wanted, when Ranma heard her as she exclaimed.

"AH HA! FINALLY!" Ranma gulped as Isis returned to the table.

"Here you go Ranma. You are now part elf and if you are reading the thoughts of two around you, they fell into the after effect of the pool of the elf sorceress. She had died there many millennia ago so there are residuals. Though they won't change sex they will have elf traits. It is because she is a sorceress that they and you will have magic." Isis laid the book in front of her warrior.

Will they also have traits from the original Isis Warrior? Ranma asked as she reverently took the tome from Isis.

"Some but not much I am afraid. Though the most important one they will have some of her magic. This book will explain some of the inherited gifts that most elves have. You will need to test each of the gifts to see if they are yours." Isis finished as she left the room.

Ranma stared down at the ancient tome her mouth dry as she felt the part of her soul that was the elf surge forward. As if she would help Ranma as she read the book. Ranma's eyes gleamed with excitement as she took up another empty journal and her pen. She flipped through the pages still using her speed-reading but just not as fast as she normally used the technique. At the same time, she transcribed the information she felt she and her generals would need. For some reason she felt her generals would all be visiting that pool for a quick swim.

Isis stood outside the library door her ear against it. She listened through the thick wood door listening to the pages of the tome as they quickly rustled, as Ranma read the tome on the ancient race of Elves. She smiled as she turned and left, leaving her warrior to do her reading.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three hikers entered the dock area. While the shorter woman scanning the harbor for a specific vessel. Her face broke into a large grin when the boat she had hoped to find was there. She quickened her pace toward the small luxury yacht. The other two close behind. They noticed the name on the boat and both quirked an eyebrow at it.

It was a forty-foot yacht with sleeping arrangements for six. It was painted white with red trim and the brass rails, knobs and what knots gleamed in the setting sun. There were flags from all over the world flying over the vessel letting onlookers know this vessel had rights in many countries. The small group came up the dock and stood next to the ladder to board. Dolphin started to climb the ladder when Nodoka stopped her.

"We must be invited aboard. This vessel is much like an embassy and must be shown respect to it and its owner." Nodoka talked with a gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"Then you will tell me later _sister_ why this person named this vessel 'Nodoka's Honor'!" Hayashi leaned in an asked quietly, he smirked as his sister's cheeks turned bright red.

"I can tell you that young man!" All three turned to face a tall gajin about forty years old.

"Ric! We found Ranma! Can you take us to China?" Nodoka actually jumped onto the deck throwing herself into the arms of the new man.

Ric stood about six feet two inches tall, he was very muscular in his build. His skin a deep golden brown because of the sun he had worked under for many years. However, there was a beautiful olive undertone, which added to his exotic looks. He had coal black hair with just a touch of gray at his temples. His eyes were a soft cinnamon in color. His face was squared and hard. He looked very much like the ancient Greek sculptures as he had the aquiline nose and hard chiseled features. He was wearing a yachting captain's hat and blue jeans with a red muscle tee shirt and white deck shoes.

He took Nodoka into his arms and hugged her tightly spinning her around in a circle. He then gave her a passionate kiss which caused her to blush as red as his shirt. He broke the kiss then leaned back slightly and stared into her bright blue eyes. She had a loving smile, which, greeted him and was mirrored on his face as well. He brought his rough calloused hand up to her cheek and caressed it tenderly as if he was not sure she was there, as she cupped his face in both her hands and stared deeply into eyes that truly loved her.

"It has been a long time my love, too long." He whispered to her she nodded.

"You could have called! I didn't ask to _not_ see you just...!" Nodoka could not finish the sentence as she sighed with sadness.

"I know my love but I couldn t bare that moron was between us!" His anger was heard in his voice.

"If you had called you would have known I was divorced from him six years ago. I sent you letters upon letters telling you so, but you never responded." Ric's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"I never received them! Where did you send them?" He asked holding his temper in check.

"To your family estate it was the only address I had for you?!" Nodoka was confused and a little hurt for the years he had ignored her.

"I see, well know this beloved I never knew those letters existed. I thought when I left; you wanted nothing more to do with me, as I hadn't received any word from you now I know why. But we are together now, if you still want me?" His heart was written on his face for all to see along with the fear of his heart being broken.

"Then I guess were stuck with each other beloved." Nodoka's eyes shone brightly with love.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! This is all well and good but who are you? Why are we here? And what do you mean you and panda ass are divorced you didn't tell me that!" Hayashi broke in a little agitated.

"OOWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" He rubbed the back of his head as he glared at Dolphin.

"Stupid male this is a romantic moment! Don't interrupt!" She told him as she put away her bonari.

"It is alright Dolphin you have a right to know brother, but first, Ric, we found Ranma can you get us to China. Dolphin's village is taking care of hi...my child!" She asked her lover with frightened and excited eyes.

"Of course love, but there is something wrong isn't there?" Nodoka nodded as she fell deep into his arms.

"Can we go inside please I will tell you then." She whispered into his chest her warm tears dampening his tee.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga stared at the short ghoulish creature before him his eyes flashed with rage. He turned and faced her, his umbrella at the ready. He would have lunged for what he thought was a female. However, the saber at his throat made him think twice about it. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the same boy he had been talking with now standing there with a large saber. Ryoga wondered offhand where he had gotten the sword.

"I cannot allow you to harm an elder of my village. Though there is no love loss between myself and her, she is still one of my leaders and I as an Amazon have pledged my life to protect her." Mousse told the bandana-clad boy.

"Very good Mousse, but I was never in any danger." Cologne told them both her smile of superiority making Ryoga madder.

"I realize that elder but in the struggle he could have hurt _her_!" Mousse nodded toward the still unseeing Ranma.

Cologne pogoed over to the girl her eyebrow arched at the fact her eyes were opened and staring blankly at Ryoga and Mousse. She reached over and gently shut the girl's eyes. She then placed her glowing hand on the girl's forehead. Her gasp of surprise caused Mousse and Ryoga to turn with shock.

"What is it elder?" Mousse asked worry appeared on his face.

"It is nothing that concerns you _boy_!" Cologne told him as she turned from the bed only to be face to face with both boys.

"We are her generals and _you_ will tell us what is wrong." Ryoga spoke quietly a low growl came from deep within his throat.

"Oh really? A moment ago you tried to kill her!" Cologne spoke with just as much menace.

"That was then this is now!" Ryoga completed taking a step toward the diminutive elder, only to have a hand stop, him.

"She does not understand Ryoga and we need to make her understand before the others arrive." Mousse told the lost boy turned hero.

Mousse left the room and came back quickly carrying Cologne's rocker from in front of the fire place he sat it by the window then moved the other two chairs in the room across from it. He offered one to Ryoga then checking on Ranma, he took the other. He sat there for a few moments wondering how to start when he got an idea. He then again left the room to return with both of Ranma's backpacks. He placed them next to her bed. He then rummaged through one of them pulling out a journal. He took it over to Cologne and held it over to her.

"Pick a page then give it back to me." Mousse told her.

"Why?" Cologne asked her eyebrow shot up knowing neither boy could read it.

"Please elder!" Mousse asked again and Cologne still started defiantly, wanting to know why.

"Elder my great grandson has asked you to do it now do so!" Cologne, Mousse, and Ryoga turned to see three women standing there.

One was a tall beautiful woman of five feet eight inches she had long black purple hair that settled in around her ankles. Her gray eyes shimmered with ancient wisdom and pride for the young warrior before her. Her gray eyes were set in an oval face with high cheekbones, though it was soft and inviting to look upon, her face showed her strength to all who looked. However, she was still young looking and her body still shapely and firm but the ravages of time were showing. Her black purple hair was streaked with silver and the wrinkles around her eyes were just starting to show. While behind her stood two more ghouls their only difference from the one in front of the boys was that instead of green robes they wore robes of white and aqua.

= Now daughter remember Cologne is still an Elder. = The one in the aqua robe reminded her daughter.

= Yes mother. = The woman had the foresight to look ashamed.

"Please speak Japanese our attempted murderer here can't speak Mandarin." The other three women turned and glared at Ryoga.

"Please it is alright now he understands what is going on and it is his destiny to be here!" Mousse stood in front of Ryoga.

He waited and when the three new members nodded, only guardedly, he disappeared and returned with three more chairs. He sat them down next to Cologne then waited until they were seated before taking his seat again. With a heavy sigh, he asked again.

"Please elder the page." He asked pointing at the journal.

Cologne finally agreed and showed the page to the other women though only she and Mousse Great Great Grandmother Jasmine could read it the other two stared with awed confusion. She handed the book back to Mousse; who surprised them all and began to read.

"Today I had a duel of honor with my friend Ryoga. He is one of the best fighters I have ever fought against; someday he will be almost as good as I am. If he keeps studying he may even surpass me." Cologne and Jasmine stared at the Amazon boy with widened eyes, they got wider when the other boy finished the page.

"I had waited three days for Ryoga to come. Pop said I won the fight 'cause it was he, that set the rules and he didn't show. I argued with him that I wanted to wait at least a couple of more days. His family's directional curse would make him late. The old fool wouldn't let me I fought the fat moron for the right to stay. I woke up three days later on the Japanese coast, with a broken rib, and fractured arm and dislocated knee joint I knew I would never get to up hold my and Ryoga's honor.

"That day was the day I started planning my life away from the old fool, and trying to figure out how I could accomplish it. I especially decided to leave after the asshole threw me into the Sea of Japan in order to swim to China." Ryoga finished his aura black as pitch as he looked over his shoulder at the once boy who called him friend.

#"He actually thought I could be better than him. You would never have known it the way he insulted me when we fought."# Ryoga whispered, as Cologne and Jasmine looked at them with stunned silence.

"I do not know much of what is going on young man but from what my mother has told me it was the way in which _she_ was trained." Ryoga snapped to the woman before him his eyes flashing red with rage.

"HE! IT IS HE! RANMA SAOTOME IS A HE!" Ryoga shouted in anger.

"No boy Ranma Saotome is dead, when that young girl awakes she will be a merging of three souls two of which are female _she_ will no longer be Ranma Saotome." Cologne spoke with finality.

"Now tell us how you are able to read ancient Egyptian." Cologne spoke to the boys her eyes narrowed.

"We both fell into the pool where Isis died fifty years ago." The women gasped in shock.

"But..but you don't change!" Thorn stammered as she threw cold water on them.

"It is because the souls are gone from the pool, but that would mean the pool is un-cursed and should have taken one of you to replace it." Jasmine explained being an expert on the pools.

"It is because of the other soul Matriarch." Mousse explained.

"Tell us how so grandson?" Marigold asked him waving him to continue.

"The spirit in the pool when Isis died there was an elf sorceress. She allowed her soul and magic to merge with Isis' when the warrior was murdered. The fact her spirit has been in the pool for at least five thousand years maybe even longer, it has left a residue. There is some from Isis because her magic merged with that of the elf but it is mostly the elf. In doing so we are benefiting from the elf in the pool as will the others." Mousse paused to let the elders mull over what he had said it didn't take long to get a reaction from one of them.

"OTHERS! WHAT OTHERS!" The shout exploded from the small body of Thorn as she jumped from her seat.

"As part elf we now can send and receive telepathic messages from each other. I am not sure if we can read other people s minds that ability may only be something Ranma can do since she has the soul of the elf. Through the link, though Isis told her that she has selected generals to fight with her and they will be given the choice to fight or not to fight. When I found I was to be one of the generals, I pledged my skills to her through the link. Ryoga has accepted as well when he claimed the right as her general." Mousse looked at Ryoga who looked confused then nodded affirmative as if he remembered when that had happened.

"Do you know how many and who? Maybe we can take warriors to the spring and have them, jump in just to make sure we are her generals." Thorn rattled on quickly.

"It won't help to do that Elder." Mousse explained to an angry elder.

"You stay out of this boy!" Thorn growled at the blind boy turned elf.

"Thorn, sit down and shut up! What do you mean Mousse why can't we do as Thorn suggested." Cologne knew better then to go off half-cocked she knew the two boys in front of her knew a lot more then they were telling them.

"The Goddess Isis is with Ranma, she is choosing her warriors. She has covered the pool until the ones she wants are there to fall in." Mousse explained a knowing smirk on his face.

"She has already chosen the Amazon to fight with her warrior. It was me and I have accepted. Though she may choose another I do not know for sure." Mousse told the assembled group.

= NO! WHY WOULD SHE CHOOSE YOU OVER ME THE VILLAGE'S BEST WARRIOR OF THIS GENERATION! = They turned and saw Shampoo standing there her bonari ready to crush the skull of the bane of her existence.

(l(l(l)l)l)

= SAGE! = The female shout caused a young man to stop under what looked like two bodies carved into the mountain, a blood stain at the head of the smaller imprint.

He turned but could not see any one until a shadow appeared over him. He looked up to see a young Phoenix warrior and the woman he loved hovering over him. He smiled up at her and waved at her. She smiled down at him then her eyes got wide with shock as the ground opened up and exposed the pool below. The young man fell into the spring and since his lover knew, he was not a very good swimmer she never thought of the consequences as she dove, in after him. They had not seen the pool glow as she dove deeper and deeper to retrieve her beloved. When her hand grasped his collar, she kicked with her strong legs and wings. They shot out of the spring; to land on the ledge above it. They never saw as the glowing spring covered itself again in dry land.

= SAGE! SPEAK TO ME! = She shouted in anguish as she leaned over the young handsome man.

The boy reached up, grabbed the girl, and pulled her to him. He then brought her soft supple lips to his and kissed her passionately. His hands played lightly with the feathers of her wings. Her hands entwined themselves into his hair.

= I am fine Meran at least I am now! = He told her as he broke the kiss and smiled lovingly at her.

= I guess we better get going we are expected at the Amazon Village before nightfall. If Isis has come back do you think we will get to fight with her? = Meran asked Sage as she helped him up.

Meran stood five feet seven inches and was athletic in her build. She was mostly long shapely legs. She had a heart shaped face of white porcelain skin. She had long white hair that ended at her hips. The hair had a tinge of pink. Her eyes were a bright raspberry and wide almond shape. They sat on either side of a perky nose that turned up cutely at the tip. Her lips were full and pouty. Her wings were the same almost white as her hair again with just a tinge of pink. At the tips of the thirty foot wing span she had one thick stripe of red plum at about four inches above and below were two stripes each, the top and bottom most red plum stripe was two inches while the stipes between the two and four inch stripes were one inch.

= I don't know my love we will just have to wait and see. = He told her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and took to the sky.

Sage stood at six feet and was very muscular (Dani: Ryoga muscular) his hair was dark aqua and contrasted with his medium aqua eyes. His eyes were large but as large as Meran's. They sat in an oval face with high cheekbones with a aquiline nose over a pair of medium thick lips. His dark aqua hair was braided down his back and ended at the small of his back. On his back, he carried a two-handed broad sword.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Now Do-chan what is this about?" Ric asked as he held up the missive from the Amazons.

"I don't know for sure but you were right that damn pact has come back to haunt me. Even though I destroyed it the very same night that baka took my son from me *SIGH*." Nodoka said with a heartbroken sigh.

"And this young lady is an Amazon warrior?" He asked pointing to Dolphin.

"Yes she is taking Hayashi and I to her village where I am going to reclaim my child whether they like it or not." The distraught mother explained with determination.

"Do-chan you can't blame them, all they have is one side of the equation you can't expect them to believe you won't force that pact on Ranma now that there is no way for him to be 'A Man Among Men'!" Nodoka looked at Ric with hurt and betrayal.

"*Sigh* You are right, Ric but it hurts to hear it, especially from you." She looked back up at him her eyes filled with tears.

"Do-chan remember our own pact to always tell each other the truth whether we want to hear it or not." Ric reminded her as he took her delicate hand in his.

"I...I know, but he was my son!" She looked at him longingly.

"One which you gave over to a man you had to know was not trustworthy enough to raise a child!" The new voice broke through the pain.

They turned and saw an elderly woman of about sixty-five. She stood about five feet one inch tall. She had short curly hair of coal black, which was turning gunmetal gray. Her eyes were the same cinnamon color as Ric's. She was a very petite woman yet her body language spoke of great strength. Her face though wrinkled with age was still very beautiful and her skin was the soft olive color but without the tan, which Ric's body sported.

"Mother, that is uncalled for!" Ric told the new woman as he glared at her.

"Is it son? I am not the one who took a suicide contract from a six year old child then sent him on his way with a man who sold him every chance he got to feed only his fat stomach." They all looked at the woman with confusion, then Nodoka turned to her brother.

"You _KNEW_ and you never told me!" Nodoka glared as he turned from her.

"I found out some of what he did, but I tried not to believe it, and I didn't tell you because you were going through so much pain I didn't want to add to it." Hayashi told her as he knelt in front of her taking both her hands in his.

"Please No-chan you couldn't do anything to stop him I only got the information after the fact and it was incomplete at best." His eyes glistened as the pain he felt glowed in the same blue eyes as her son.

"But you should have told me, brother!" Nodoka scolded but she leaned forward and embraced him.

"I do not believe you! You had to have known what was happening to your child you just didn't want him to interfere with the relationship you wanted with my son!" The old woman came forward throwing a stack of papers on the table.

"MOTHER, I SAID THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ric rose, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her from the room.

"You can find your way back to the villa from Japan! You have a lot to answer for yourself, like tampering with _my_ letters from Do-chan!" He grabbed her purse and a jacket and escorted her off his boat.

"SON SHE IS NO GOOD FOR YOU!" The woman screamed as she stood on the docks next to her son's yacht.

"I will be the judge of that mother! Now go home!" He waved to a man on the docks in a chauffeur's uniform.

"Edward take her home to the villa, NOW! Before I forget she is my mother!" Ric's cinnamon eyes flashed red with rage.

"Yes sir! Come Mrs. Sophia let us go." Edward escorted Sophia Sorenson from the dock and to a waiting black stretch limousine.

"NNNNOOOO!" Sophia turned at the anguished shout a malevolent smile on her face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

= Grandmother you must make him renounce, his generalship! That right belongs to me! = Shampoo demanded as she stalked up to Mousse her bonari at the ready to pound him into oblivion.

"Shampoo! Speak Japanese! She is correct that honor should belong to a warrior not a male of the Amazons." Cologne spit out as she glanced at the boy in question.

"It is to late Cologne! Grandson already told you it is not we, who will choose the warriors of the Goddess Isis. Besides who is to say if Mousse refuses the honor, that another Amazon would be chosen?" Jasmine asked making a valid point.

"Shampoo take chance!" She ran toward the once blind boy expecting to be able to crush him because he couldn't see her that well.

*SHOOSH!* *CRASH!*

The room fell silent as a large machete appeared and cut off the top of Shampoo's bonari. They watched as it crashed through the window and out into the yard. Their mouths hung open as Mousse then shot industrial cable from his sleeves effectively, hog-tying the warrior at his feet. Shampoo struggled as realization settled in that Mousse had beaten her and in front of three Elders. They all watched surprised as the Hidden Weapons Master walked away from the tied girl and took a chair. He moved it back to the bed of the new Isis warrior and sat it back in its original place. He then began moistening the cloth and giving her water.

"As an Amazon male even though I have beaten my Shampoo I choose at this time not to marry her. I may decide to after we have contained the threat, but until then her status is in limbo and she cannot accept any challenges from any other males Amazon nor Outsider." Mousse knew his village's laws very well.

"That includes if she is beaten without a challenge being given!" He had just effectively tied up his new fianc e in the law as well with a cable.

"NNNNOOOO! SHAMPOO REFUSE STUPID BLIND BOY!" The young purple haired warrior screamed in rage.

"You cannot, warrior you know the law as well as Mousse does. You will only be free to marry another if he chooses to release you and only then." Thorn told the downed warrior as she pulled another chair toward the bed.

She placed it across from Mousse and sat down. She then placed her glowing hand on the girl s forehead. Her eyes shot opened as her senses told her what she needed to know. She pulled her hand away and looked back at Cologne her eyes narrowed with controlled rage.

"When were you going to tell the council of this new development?" Her tone accused Cologne of more than just concealing information.

"Well they already know of the shortened merging time. While you and Jasmine were away she had fought against Set taking her over." Cologne smirked as the old woman's mouth dropped open.

"As for the other part well I just found out when you walked in." Cologne's smirk grew as Jasmine performed the exam and was just as shocked.

"The power this girl wields is staggering. It is almost as if she took everything from them and Jusenkyo!" Ryoga looked at the ghoul in aqua with confusion.

"Isn't that to be expected?" He stared at her his eyebrow arched.

"No, not normally, although we have had very little experience with soul merging our history talks about it. There is never a complete merging it is as if part of the souls move on. It is as if their original beings enter the afterlife because technically they have died. She however has absorbed the entire souls from the spring." Jasmine continued her eyes narrowing.

"Could the Goddess Isis be forcing the full merging?" Mousse asked his great great grandmother.

"No I do not think Kami-Sama would allow that as all spirits have the right to pass on even a small part." Cologne answered the Hidden Weapons Master a tentative smile at pride for the young boy s wisdom.

"Then maybe the spirits decided to do it themselves. After all, you said the original spirit stayed in the spring even after the first Isis warrior died there. Maybe they felt the evil was too great not to merge completely with the new Isis." Mousse continued a contemplative look on his face.

"You have done well grandson you have learned much and your wisdom will be of great service to the new Isis." Marigold told her great grandson as she placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder.

"We don't know _he_ is correct, Marigold!" Thorn growled her eyes narrowed as she glared at the general of Isis.

"Nor do we know if he is correct Thorn. What he says makes sense you cannot argue that. You are only angry because he thought of it first, instead of the best warrior of her generation." Jasmine chastised as her staff tapped Shampoo on her backside as she tried to escape her bindings.

"When will we know. If she ain't this warrior I am going to make her pay for the hell she has put me through." Ryoga growled low as he glared at the girl on the bed.

"_Give_ it up boy! The person you seek is _DEAD!_ When she wakes she will be an entirely new person and one I believe who will not tolerate your inability to take responsibility for your own short comings." Jasmine snapped as she smacked the lost boy on the head.

"Now Elder Cologne tell us what has happened while we were gone. We want to know." Jasmine said as she sat on one of the chairs in the room.

Thorn nodded her agreement and took another chair near Cologne's rocker. While Cologne looked down at her granddaughter, her young angry face turning purple with rage as she glared at her new Airen. Cologne shook her head as disgust crept into her visage. Though it never came to her voice, she told of what had happened and how Mousse had saved the young girl. Ryoga listened in fascination his eyes narrowed as he listened to how the Amazon male had saved his arch nemesis.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"How is she?" Dolphin asked as Ric returned to the galley.

"She is asleep. The valium I keep for mother worked well to calm her down." He said as he poured himself some of the tea that was prepared while he was with Nodoka.

"How, did your mother get all this? I tried for years to find out half of what she has here." Hayashi told his sister's lover to be as he rifled through the papers, as Dolphin read over his shoulder.

"Yes even the Elders do not know all of this." The young Amazon stated as she pointed at something in the papers.

"How can that bastard do all this to a child? No, to at least two children, it says here Ranma was engaged to a Kounji Ukyo and her dowry was taken by Genma while he abandoned her at the side of the road." Hayashi's voice turned cold as ice as he continued to read.

"Well she did it to accomplish what she did. Do-chan's collapse." Ric glared at the cup in his hand.

"Which reminds me when did you two meet?" Hayashi asked as he put down the folder.

"It was I think about three maybe four years after Genma took Ranma. She was looking down a lead in Jubban. I literally ran into her as she was coming out of a temple." Ric told them as his gaze took on that far away look.

"She was in tears and a gentleman never lets a woman cry alone." He smirked as he remembered how he held her while she cried.

"Evidently Genma had taken Ranma there for some ki training and in the process stole some of the sacred scrolls. She told me she had to fight with the priest and his young granddaughter to get them not to blame Ranma for his father's actions. I don't think she was completely successful." Ric's visage darkened at the memory (Dani: No this is not a crossover with Sailor Moon just throwing this in to aggravate y all!).

"Why do you say that? Ranma was what about nine or ten then he was a child!" Hayashi glared at the man across from him.

"Well evidently the old priest agreed with her; however his young granddaughter did not and swore vengeance on him." Ric told the two across from him.

"It seems the priestess has anger issues." Dolphin said as she looked up from the file.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A young girl with long black hair and wearing priestess robes sneezed repeatedly for several moments ineffectively preventing her from meditating before the sacred fire.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"These documents will only seal the fate of Ranma's father as far as the council is concerned. If he is not dead already he will be when the council sees this." Dolphin stated as the folder disappeared into her weapon space.

"That is not yours to keep Dolphin." Hayashi glared at her as he held out his hand.

"Maybe not but Genma Saotome has committed crimes against the Amazons as well as the new child of the Council of Elders. They have a right to see this, to know they punish him justly." She glared back at the Takashi heir.

"Yes but it is my right to determine if and when that will happen." They all turned to see Nodoka standing there leaning against the doorway as if she did not she would collapse.

"Do-chan!" Ric ran to her side.

"No-chan!" Hayashi ran to her side.

Both men flanked the still half-drugged woman. Both men stared at her with worry. She smiled at both men and allowed them to help her to the table. Dolphin gave her a cup of hot tea once she was seated. Nodoka looked at the Amazon and held out her hand. Dolphin looked at her, her head cocked to the side. Dolphin saw Nodoka was going to get her way, and with a deep sigh handed her the folder. Nodoka took it, opened it again, and began to skim the contents again. This time she had steeled herself for what she really did not want to know.

"Dolphin, had your tribe caught Genma by the time you left?" Nodoka asked her voice as cold as ice.

"No the hunting party had not returned. I am the fastest runner of our tribe and have special gifts the other Amazons do not have. Your child had only been in our village for not even a day when I was dispatched. That was yesterday!" The three listeners stared at her with shocked faces.

"How did you get here so fast?" Hayashi asked his face shocked at this ability.

Dolphin rose and walked to the galley sink. She filled a cup with cold water then splashed herself with it. The other three watched transfixed as her six foot body shrank to five feet seven inches her hair changed to a pearl white with just a hint of the original periwinkle. Her body became less voluptuous and more athletic. Then they saw as a thin layer of very fine feather-like material covered her body. The biggest surprise was a pair of white wings that sprouted out of Dolphin's back. They were all white except for three stripes of bright periwinkle at the tip. There was two one inch wide stripes surrounding a three inch wide stripe of dark periwinkle.

"WHAT?!" Hayashi stared dumb founded, as Dolphin lowered her head in shame.

"I am a victim of 'The Spring of Drowned Phoenix Princess'. The Phoenix that died in the spring was of the Royal house of Saffron. She died fifty years ago during a battle with an evil that tried to use the power of the springs to break free of his imprisonment. I fell in because I felt I could beat Jusenkyo and not get cursed." She turned from the stares as she tried to hide the tears that she would not, could not let fall.

She jumped when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She tried to shrug it off but the grip was stronger then she expected. The hand turned her to face the owner and her tear filled smoky gray eyes met those of bright sapphire blue. She gulped as she saw many emotions play through those twin pools of blue. What she did not find was pity, loathing, or disgust. She did not fight as the Takashi heir pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to crush her wings.

"You are beautiful in either form you are in, and if you let me I would like the opportunity to get to know you and learn more about you?" The sincerity in Hayashi's voice, spoke volumes to the cursed Amazon.

"I...I am afraid. I have been hurt so much since I received this curse." Her head bowed as she tried again to hide her tears.

"I won't hurt you Dolphin!" Hayashi told her his voice carried hope within its depths.

"You can believe him Dolphin he won't do anything to hurt you." Nodoka told her as she walked up and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"None of us will!" Ric added his support to the Takashi siblings.

Dolphin looked from the three people her eyes a light with hope. She had lost a lot of her status with this particular curse even though there is a truce between the tribes of Jusendo there was still bias. She lowered her head as she still felt shame. As she felt as a hand lifted her face, by her chin. She again looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the Takashi heir and there she saw the growing light of love. She smiled for the first time in years, leaned in, and hugged her new friend and possibly Airen.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma - Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own the Many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter Three

The silhouette of a woman stood on the bow of the speeding yacht her body back lit by the full moon. Her arms wrapped around her body as she tried to keep herself warm in the sea air. Her eyes were puffy and red as her tears glistened in the soft moonlight. Her gaze was unfocused and stared into the distance as she tried to bring her guilt and anger under control.

"Do-chan?" The woman bowed her head then turned to the voice behind her.

"Ric, what kind of mother am I? I knew Genma was not the most honorable of men. However, the torture he put our child through for the sake of that _damned_ art was too much. Not to mention the stupid drunken promise with Tendo Soun." Ric moved closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You have a loving and giving heart Do-chan and want to believe the best in everyone even a fool like Genma. The fact Ranma has stayed so long with him means he must have inherited the same giving heart from you." Ric whispered in her ear, his warm breath over her ear sent chills down her spine.

"But do I deserve to force my parental rights on hi...her. I mean she is now an adult and I have not been there for her since she was five." Nodoka's tears continued to flow as she leaned against the man who captured her heart.

"Yes, you have made mistakes but you have tried for the last thirteen years to rectify that. I just wish I could have been here to help you. We might have been able to stop some of his torture." Ric continued his soft voice brushing past her.

"It should never have happened Ric, I should never have let him take my son!" Nodoka spun on the man she truly loved her eyes flashed with anger.

"If...*SIGH* your mother was right what kind of woman allows a man like Genma to buy her son for a promise of death!" Nodoka's voice rose as her frustration and anger at herself built.

"He was your husband Do-chan you trusted him to love his son as much as you did. From what I have heard about him and read, he is a master manipulator. He finds your weakness and exploits it!" Ric told her as he pulled her to him.

#"Now tell me what is really bothering you! I can guess but you need to say it, Do-chan."# Ric whispered in her ear as she shuddered in his embrace.

"That Ranma...that he no she won't want anything to do with me and I will have truly lost my child." Nodoka's tears flowed freely as she clenched her fists against Ric's chest grabbing handfuls of his red tee shirt.

"Your wrong sis, no matter who Ranma becomes she will always want to be with you!" Nodoka looked up from Ric's chest and saw her brother and Dolphin standing there.

She smiled weakly at them the determination in her brother's eyes and the sympathy in the warrior's gave her hope that maybe she had a champion in the Amazon she knew she had one in her brother.

#"Thank you brother, Dolphin I hope you are right."# She whispered as she smiled at them while leaning her head against Ric's massive chest and taking comfort in his arms tightening around her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma closed the last book then her journal. She placed the journal in the case with the others. She didn't use all of the last ten cases made for her but that was ok she would use them up as she developed her skills and techniques. She looked at the last ten cases and hoped she had enough room in her chi space. She took a deep breath and started loading the cases into her chi space. One of the many things Shen Li-sensei had taught her. She might go visit her master when she woke up. The Grandmaster of Soul and Emotions would be a good advisor to her and the generals. As each of the boxes disappeared Ranma did not notice as a visitor appeared at the library door and watched her in fascination.

"That is fascinating how do you do that?" The deep voice of Rajha jolted Ranma from her task.

"AAAARRRRGGGG! Don't *PANT, PANT* Do *PANT* that!" Ranma complained as she jumped down from the ceiling a smirking Rajha watched with awe.

"How do you do that?" He asked again as Ranma landed gracefully on the library floor.

"Thirteen years of near death training." Ranma sarcastically told the Egyptian.

"Isis would like to see you." Rajha said as he raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"I will be right there I just want to finish putting these cases in my chi space." She told him as she put another case into the seemingly endless space.

"Alright, she is at the water pool in front of the temple." Rajha said as he left her to her work.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Isis? You wanted to see me?" Isis looked up as Ranma appeared behind her.

"Yes, Ranma you will be waking up soon. All the knowledge you have gained in your reading will now need to be trained in. In addition, I have talked with the Goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet they have agreed to re-train you in the Neko-ken. They said they will also try and get Aker to help since he taught them." Ranma stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"Nek...Neko-ken!" Ranma shuddered slightly as Isis nodded.

"Yes Ranma I cannot have you so frightened of cats that it could cause harm to others. Set will surely use that weakness against you. So while you do your nightly meditations they will come to you and bring your consciousness here again to train you properly." Isis watched as Ranma shuddered with fear.

"Do not fear child they will repair the damage your father caused." Isis looked back at the pool her wings fluttered slightly.

Ranma looked down at her feet trying to bring her fear of cats under some kind of control. She then walked forward and sat down next to the goddess. She removed her shoes and put her feet into the pool. She then noticed that the glittering diamonds and rubies that were on the bottom of the pool were now gone. Ranma didn't see anything wrong in that she figured Isis cleaned the pool out regularly. She then turned her attention to Isis who for some reason seemed sad. Ranma scooted closer to the goddess, reached out, and took her hand. She felt deep sadness when she grasped the goddess' hand. The sadness washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Why are you so sad?" Ranma asked as she bent low to look up into the down cast face of the goddess.

"Many reasons Ranma. You are leaving; I am sending you and many young people from your world into a battle with an evil so foul. I fear for your safety." Isis let her tears fall and as they hit the water of the pool, they crystallized.

"It was my choice and will be theirs to fight this battle Isis-sama. I felt his evil and I can t let that evil destroy my home, my world." Ranma leaned against the shoulder of the goddess her heart breaking.

"You said I can come back but I am going to miss you. It was like I had a mother again and I realized how much I missed not knowing my mom. I hope she is just like you!" Ranma's own tears fell and she did not even try to stop them.

With the merging complete Ranma no longer cared if she acted like a girl after all she was a girl but she would not be to emotional. With Isis, though she didn't care. Isis brought her hand up and wiped away the tears and she leaned over and kissed the young girl before her, on the forehead. She leaned back and turned slightly grasping Ranma's face with both her hands. She stared deeply into the young warrior's eyes.

"I feel you are like my daughter, Ranma and fear I must let you go to find your own way. I am proud of you and when you awake, you will always carry with you the memory of my love for you. Whenever you feel alone or in the depth of despair you will feel my love come to you and surround you in its loving embrace." She then pulled Ranma to her in a tight embrace.

As Ranma put her arms around the goddess both started to glow with a golden light. The light became so bright and thick around them that they could not be seen through the golden glow. Rajha and Kali appeared at the top of the temple stairs and watched as the two said goodbye. Though they knew Ranma would come back, it was still hard for Isis to let her go into the chaos of the battle to come. The light faded and the two women pulled apart. Isis held out her hand to Kali and Rajha and the two came to her side. Kali handed her a large pouch about a foot wide by two feet long and it was bulging at the seams. Rajha handed her a three and half-foot long scabbard with the symbol of Isis inscribed on it.

"These are gifts I give you my child to start this battle. This is a bag of holding and within it are all the diamonds and rubies from the pool in front of us. The diamonds are made from my tears the rubies from my blood. They will help you and your generals build your headquarters and travel to where you need to be. The sword was Osiris' I want you to have it." Isis held up her hand to forestall Ranma's complaint about weapon users.

"I know you do not like using weapons but you will need this when you fight Set it has powers he fears for he cannot control them and they are deadly to him." Isis pulled the three foot blade from its ornate scabbard.

She handed the beautiful sword to Ranma who took it with the reverence it deserved for who the owner had been. The sword was three feet long and four inches wide. It was double edged and Ranma was sure it would cut through even diamonds. The blade was not normal steel but it was made from several metals. It was not silver in color like most swords, Ranma could not tell what color it was as the sword shifted in color like the sun disk in Isis' crown. At the base of the hilt was the medallion of Isis on an eight-inch wide hilt shaped like the wings of Isis. As Ranma took, hold of the sword it had begun to glow and enveloped her in the same shifting colors of the sword.

"The sword is linking with you Ranma you can never lose the sword nor can it be taken from you. It will always return to you and you alone. If anyone tries to use it, it will not allow it. How strong it fights back is determined on how fast the unauthorized user puts it back down." Isis smiled as that information caught Ranma off guard.

"I...It would kil...kill?" She asked with shock.

"If it must, but generally most people will drop it after the first initial shock. Humans do not like pain. More severe protection will be used against Set and his minions." Isis explained and smiled as Ranma nodded her understanding.

Ranma reached out, took the scabbard, and replaced the sword in the scabbard glowed brightly as if understanding this was its new master. Ranma then took the bag of gems and the sword and placed them into her chi space. She stood and bowed deeply to Isis then to Kali and Rajha. She then fell to her knees next to Isis and wrapped her arms around the neck of the goddess her tears had begun to flow again. Ranma then hugged the goddess tightly.

#"Bye Isis. I love you! You're the first person who ever let me decide what I wanted and the first to ever respect me enough to let me choose."# Ranma whispered in the goddess's ear as she held on tight.

Isis' tears also fell as she wrapped her arms around the warrior before her. She held her tightly burying her face in Ranma's neck as she held on as if she would never see her again. Isis took a deep breath then whispered into Ranma's ear the next bit of information she would need to know. She next placed a small ring in her hand.

#"This is an enchanted ring and once you put it on can never be removed under any circumstances. It will be what you used to come here during your meditations or if something happens to you."# Ranma nodded as she slipped the ring onto the index finger of her right hand.

The ring was solid silver and was a half-inch wide. It looked like the wings of Isis and was inlaid with turquoise, garnet, onyx, and mother of pearl. The wings of Isis met on the front of the ring. On top sat a 2.5 caret ruby.

"I have one final gift for you and your generals." Isis pulled away from Ranma, while she held out her hand to Kali.

"This box of amulets is for you and your generals. They will not be needed for you to change into your alternate forms but they represent the elements of earth that your generals will be the protector. They do have some magic and after the first use the magic will move into each of you thus eliminating the need for them." Isis handed the box to Ranma who looked at the different medallions.

"So we will take on different looks as we become your warriors? Yet we still have access to the magic it gives us?" Ranma asked as she picked up each amulet.

The amulets were all shaped like Isis medallion on her crown. Ranma felt instinctively which symbol belonged to which element as the symbol for element appeared in the center stone in each amulet. The amulet also shifted colors much like Isis' only they shifted in varying colors associated with their particular element. One amulet Ranma figured was hers. It had no symbol in the middle. It also shifted like rolling fog through all the colors of the other amulets. She then looked up at Isis.

"Yes but I recommend you and your generals do not use your magic in your human forms. It is for your protection and the protection of those that will be around you. Although Set knows you he wants to control you so I do not think he will divulge who you are." Isis was unsure about this but she didn't want to scare her daughter.

"I will talk with the generals we may decide to not have secret identities it may be a weakness we can't afford." Ranma stated as she ran her fingers over another medallion.

Isis nodded, as it would be their choice. She turned at the movement of Rajha as he nodded toward the far end of the pool. Isis looked and saw the portal opening that would take Ranma back to her body and wakefulness. She stood and offered her hand to Ranma. Ranma put away the medallions and took Isis hand. Isis hugged her again and then Ranma hugged Kali and Rajha. She then turned toward the end of the pool and stared at the swirling vortex. With a deep sigh, she picked up her shoes, stepped into the pool, and slowly headed toward the vortex.

Ranma! Ranma stopped at the shout from Isis as she turned back to look at the Goddess.

Yes? Ranma asked as she stared longingly at what had become a home to her in such a short time.

Remember, Set will try to enter the world at a weak point. Set is a God of Chaos. He will most likely pick a chaotic nexus. He may pick a strong nexus or go with a weaker one so as not to draw attention to his entrance into your world. Isis told the young warrior, who nodded then turned back toward the portal and left.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga and Mousse sat vigil over the unconscious body of Ranma. Mulon was with the other matriarchs in Cologne's sitting room. Ryoga and Mousse jumped when the girl before them started to glow a vibrant gold. Mousse nodded to Ryoga, who got up and headed out the guest room door. He returned moments later Mulon, the twelve elders, and Mousse's great grandmother close behind.

"I think she is getting ready to wake up." Mousse said as if it was common knowledge they all knew.

Mulon approached the bed and she begun to examine the girl. She first did a physical exam to be sure she was still healing properly. She then did the ki exam and her eyes narrowed and she then nodded. She turned to the elders and nodded her agreement with Mousse assessment. The matriarchs were so engrossed in what Mulon was doing they all jumped when Ryoga came back carrying their chairs. Mousse and Mulon tried desperately to hide their smirks. After Ryoga had set up the chairs around the bed he moved to stand behind Mousse and waited for the person that would lead him in an upcoming battle.

"Do you know how much longer Mulon?" Jasmine asked as she came up to the side of the bed.

"Not long elder it is as if she is fighting her way back to the land of living." Mousse looked back and up at Ryoga and both had shocked looks on their faces.

"Maybe we can help her find her way back." Ryoga stated as he knelt down next to the bed.

He then placed his hand under the hand Mousse was still grasping. Together they began to concentrate mentally calling out to the spirit of Ranma as she traveled through the vortex from the Land of Isis to her body. The elders watched in stunned silence as the two boys began to glow. Ryoga a bright green and Mousse a blinding white. They saw a third glow and looked at the bed to see the young girl glowing white with a rainbow of colors. As the three lights merged the Amazon's turned as the glow got as bright as three suns. When the light finally faded they turned back to see Ranma laying in bed her eyes staring at the ceiling and blinking as if she was trying to figure out where she was. She slowly sat up and saw the room full of people as they stared quizzically at her. She smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Ah, sorry about this!" Mulon was the first who started to laugh as the tension had been broken the others soon followed suit.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma entered the vortex; she had not understood that it was not really a door to and from the Temple of Isis but a corridor through her mind. As she walked, she saw what she believed were her memories some she remembered and some she did not. They were memories of before she left Japan. She saw herself looking up from a crib at a smiling face of a woman who she felt, more then knew was her mother. She saw herself playing with a tabby cat. Her body started to shiver in fear but she closed her eyes, brought her fear under control, and re-opened her eyes. She saw how much fun she was having with the cat and how the cat played with the string he had. Ranma actually began to smile and the fear she tried to control slowly left.

She walked on farther and saw the day her father had her finger paint she remembered it vaguely as it happened just before they left. She stopped as writing on the paper caught her attention. She only saw a few words but enough to know what was happening. She saw 'Man above Men' and the word seppuku. She then saw as she followed her father. She saw as he went to see his mother. Ranma s heart broke as she saw how her mother took the paper. Ranma's mouth fell open as she saw her mother except the contract and watched as her old man took him away and into hell. Ranma stood in shock as she had hoped her mother was different. She lowered her head as she slowly fell to her knees. Her tears flowed like a raging river. She turned back she wanted to return to Isis when she felt her soul being pulled on toward her body. She did not want to go there not now and possibly not ever. The pull however was to strong and pulled her toward her body. Ranma fought the pull, she had no one to go back to, no one who wanted her but Isis and she wanted to return to the goddess.

The pull was to strong and dragged her through her memories of the last thirteen years. She saw her hideout in the libraries, her training in the Neko-ken. Her eyes shut tight against the cats in the pit. When she did that the memory of the old tabby came to her and she opened her eyes and looked at the pit. Her heart broke as she saw the old tabby she focused on that old cat as it, even though starving tried to protect her from the others.

"He remembered me!" Ranma's voice rang out in her mind.

She watched as the other cats over whelmed the tabby and it died trying to save her. Her tears flowed because she lost a friend she did not even know she had. Her tears soon dried on her cheeks as a fiery red glow surrounded her. She turned and walked toward the pull she now had a reason to go home. She wanted to punish her old man for what he did to her and to the c..c..tabby. She ignored her memories as she ran toward what looked like a door. When she finally reached the door, she turned the knob and it swung opened.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's eyes snapped open. She stared at a strange unfamiliar ceiling. She felt the presence of her two generals next to her. They had a hold of her hand. She also felt fourteen very strong auras surround her. She sat up and looked around the room. She saw it was filled with twelve tiny women so wrinkly they reminded of her of ghouls. She however knew who they were and they deserved her respect for they lost their beauty and youthful appearance fighting the evil she will now be fighting. She saw two younger looking women with them as well. She saw movement from her left side and turned to see her generals. They stared at her with quizzical looks. She turned back to the larger group her hand scratching the back of her head under her pigtail.

"Ah, sorry about this!" Ranma quirked her eyebrow as the room of people slowly started to laugh.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma groaned as he woke. As he slowly moved his body, he was wracked with pain. He rolled over onto his side his eyes opening to see a dark dingy room. He looked around and found only a small one-foot square window covered with thick steel bars. He began to panic as he looked at the door to find it just as imposing. It was made of solid oak and if the small six inch square window in it was any indication it was at least a foot thick or more. Genma rose slowly and stiffly to his feet, he stumbled toward the door and using all his strength tried to force the door. However it would not move. He backed away from the door a scowl appeared on his face, he braced himself, and did a spin kick at the door.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! OW, OW, OW!" Genma jumped around the room on one foot, while he held his other just injured one.

He noticed the door had not even shook with his attack. He began to get nervous as he prepared to use one of his patented 'Saotome Secret Techniques'. Genma however had begun to shake with fear, as he could not remember how to do them. He tried to reach any of his martial arts skills and failed. He then hobbled to the door and begun to pound on it with all his strength.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU OLD GHOUL?! WHERE ARE MY SKILLS?!" Genma for once ignored the pain as he pounded on the door.

"AAAAHHHH!" He jumped back when a ghoulish face appeared in the little window before him.

"You are the prisoner of the Amazons and will be punished for the torture and death of your son!" The ghoul in green told him as she turned and walked away.

"WAIT MY SON ISN'T DEAD! HE'S JUST STUCK AS A WEAK LITTLE GIRL! YOU GOTTA RELEASE HIM!" Genma desperately wanted his son back else he was in for a world of hurt from his wife not to mention all those bills he laid at Ranma's feet.

"Your son is dead there is nothing anyone can do. Jusenkyo has decided his fate and it is permanent." The old woman disappeared from his view.

"NNNNOOOO!" Genma screamed as he slammed into the door only to bounce off it.

Genma looked up to see a young beautiful face in the door. She had purple blue eyes and white hair with silver highlights. Her lips were full and deep red. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He licked his lips as lustful thoughts ran through his mind (Dani: Gee and I thought he only fantasized about food!). Genma gulped in fear as his lustful gaze fell on her hard emotionless eyes. Especially since, they seemed to glow red with anger. He backed away from the door and into a dark corner to hide from the frightening glowing eyes.

= Disgusting! = She spat as she moved from the door.

Genma just stared at the little window in the door as much as she frightened him he hoped she would appear again her beautiful heart shaped face and white skin like that of a porcelain doll's pulled at his libido. His mind drifted into lustful fantasies about the Amazon. He never noticed when she looked in again and saw him sitting in the corner with glazed over eyes and drool running down the side of his mouth. She did not want to comprehend what his hand was doing.

= He is a disgusting pervert! = She growled as the ghoulish face of one of the elders replaced her.

= Agreed, Frosta, agreed. You might not want to be here when we take him to receive his punishment. I would hate to have him accidentally defeat you! = The elder in white mentioned with a shudder.

= I agree. I will go and retrieve the New Isis and her generals. = Frosta turned and left the cell.

Thorn looked in the cell, her face contorting in a look of total disgust. She turned to leave her body shaking with revulsion. She turned to the six Amazon warriors she had brought with her and feared for them if he should beat any of them. She then squared her shoulders and an evil smirk came to her face. She signaled one of the guards to open the door. She entered the cell the guards behind her. They all winced in disgust at the display Genma was putting on, Thorn pogoed up to the out of it martial artist. After jumping from her cane, she reached out and tapped several of his pressure points. This caused Genma to jolt but he found himself frozen in a very uncomfortable position.

= Now cart his disgusting ass to the council chamber. = The warriors smirked at the spectacle before them and even more evilly as they realized his entrance into the council chamber.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Well Ranma how do you feel?" Mulon leaned over the now conscious girl.

"Kalya, I am fine." Mulon looked at her with confusion.

"Excuse me?" She asked and the young girl just stared back determination filled her face.

"I am now called Kalya; I take that name in honor of the elf that stayed to fight Set." Ranma stated as she looked at each of the people in the room.

"And have you decided to keep Saotome?" Cologne asked as she jumped onto the foot of the bed as she re-entered the room.

"No I will change it as well I just don't know to what yet." Kalya shook her head and shrugged her shoulders at the question.

She turned and stared at Ryoga and Mousse who seemed to be staring at her for some reason. She did not like the looks in their eyes. She noticed their mouths hung open and drool dripped from their lips. Ryoga had a small trickle of blood that escaped his nose. She shuddered then looked down to make sure she was not exposed. She was not but was being grossed out by the lustful looks on the two young men's faces.

"What is wrong with them?" She asked pointing to her two generals.

"Well child I am afraid you are. Do you not hear your voice?" Cologne asked the young girl.

"Ah yeah but what's wrong with it?" She tried to listen but did not detect anything out of the ordinary.

"Well for starters it sounds like crystal bells ringing." Cologne stated as the other elders watched as Kalya's eyes lit up.

"REALLY! It does for sure!" Kalya seemed very excited.

"Yes not to mention your appearance has changed from when we brought you here. Here, over there is a mirror take a look." Cologne pointed to a full-length mirror standing in the corner of the room.

Ranma turned Kalya slowly got out of bed her balance off because of the changes and her immobility over the last few weeks or so. Mousse rose and helped her to the mirror as he fought hard not to embarrass himself. Kalya stood in front of the mirror and gaped. Though she had not really seen what she looked like after she fell into the springs, Isis had no mirrors at the temple. The changes were definitely noticeable.

She stood about five feet seven and half inches tall; her figure though still voluptuous was not as full as it was. It now had a more sensuous look a cross between athletic and her old form. Her hair unbound came to her ankles, was no longer fire engine red, it was now a deep garnet red, and shimmered like the gem where it got its color. Her hair also had silver and gold highlights and was very curly. Her eyes though still blue had flecks of gray and brown in them. Her face was thinner but heart shaped her lips full and pouty. Her skin was alabaster white. Her eyes were wide and had the elfin almond shape. As her ears had a slight elfin, point though not enough to be noticeable unless you stared at them. Her voice as she had hoped had taken on the crystal bell like tones of the ancient sorceress.

Kalya reached out, touched her reflection, and smiled. She noticed that on her index finger of the hand she used to reach out sat the ring from Isis. She then turned and faced the people in the room Mousse still holding her tightly so she would not fall. Her smile lit up the room as she smiled at those that helped her. She bowed slowly so as not to frighten the man next to her, into believing she was falling. She then straightened up looked at the elders and begun to speak.

"I thank you for your kindness to me and as I am sure you have figured out I am the new Isis warrior. Isis-sama told me somewhat of what you gave up the last time Set tried to enter this world and I am sorry for your loss. I hope though I may count on your and the other tribes of this valley as he is returning." She said her smile faded to that of a deep frown, which only added to her beauty as far as Ryoga and Mousse were concerned.

"Yes we figured that was what was happening we know he can no longer use the power of Jusenkyo since we blocked it from him fifty years ago; however he has found another entry...!" Jasmine stated as she came up to the elfin girl.

"The magic to block him would probably not be there as he would not pick another magically enhanced location." Kalya nodded at the wisdom of the elder in aqua.

"Which for us is very lucky as the magic of Jusenkyo was the catalyst in which he planned to enter our world without it he will have a harder time; not impossible just more difficult." An elder in orange robes spoke to her, Kalya nodded her understanding she realized these women would be of great value to her and her generals..

Isis-sama believes that since he is a chaotic deity he may try to use the chaotic nexuses to re-enter the world she just didn t know which one. Have any more of my generals arrived?" She turned directing her question to the two young men.

"Two are headed here now. They are Lady Meran of the Phoenix people and Sage of the Musk. They have fallen into the spring already and it seems both hope to fight alongside of you." Mousse stated as he stared out the window in the direction of Jusenkyo.

"Well I guess they have already made their choice to join me." Kalya shook her head a sad smile on her face.

"Why are you sad child it is an honor for our people to fight with you?" The elder in the lime colored robes stated with some anger.

"I am sad that any of us have to fight this evil. I know the depth of his evil and he will stop at nothing to execute his plans. I truly wish with all my heart he can be stopped before he enters our world again." Kalya's eyes flashed red with rage as her body shook with the memory of Set's evil.

"Do not be angry with Lotus, child like all Amazon's we live for the battle and a chance to fight again with a warrior such as Isis, is a honor for us all." The purple robed Amazon said as she stepped forward putting a hand on Lotus' shoulder.

"I apologize, elders. Forgive me, my outburst. It is just many innocents will probably die before we can send him back or kill him." The elders nodded but Ryoga looked shocked.

"Kill?!" He stared dumbfounded at the new Isis warrior.

"Yes Ryoga _kill_! You have not fought for your soul against his evil. I have and he will stop at nothing to rule earth even destroy her if he can t have her." Kalya told him with finality.

"Do you still wish to fight with us?" She asked him giving him another chance to back out.

"He will destroy our world if he _can't_ rule it?!" It was not a question as much as a statement.

Ryoga looked up at the room of elders and Amazon warriors. He looked at each and they all nodded as if answering his question. His gaze then fell on the window, which overlooked the mountain range surrounding Jusenkyo. Long forgotten images of his parents passed through his mind. The images of his little brother and his two older sisters joined them. His image of a girl that was nice to him when he got lost in Nerima flitted across his mind. He then felt guilty for his feelings toward the redhead next to him. He took a deep breath and turned toward Kalya his brown eyes flashing red with rage.

"I will not allow him to harm anyone if he must die to protect this world then he will die." Ryoga shuddered at his determination to see the evil God destroyed.

"I know how you feel Ryoga we are martial artists not warriors. Our need to protect the innocent won't change as warriors it is just...*SIGH*, we may now have to kill to protect them." Kalya told him as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Then we will also help!" The group turned and saw a winged woman and wingless man standing in the doorway.

(l(l(l)l)l)

'Nodoka's Honor', docked in a small fishing village some two days journey from Dolphin's village. The small group disembarked but Dolphin was not pleased when Ric insisted on joining them. He wore his backpack on his back and an eight-foot walking staff of black mahogany. Dolphin stared suspiciously at the long piece of wood; she noticed glints of metal down the sides and figured it hid blades of some kind. Ric put his arm through Nodoka's and helped her along as they headed through the small village and through to the woods. They were just about to enter the woods when six large drunken men blocked their path.

= H llo baby ish it true whash they shay *HIC* 'bout Ama...Amazon women in bed. = The biggest one slurred.

He had a long braid down his back his hair was black and greasy. He had a scar down the right side of his face and his clothes smelled of urine. His friends were in much the same shape as he was and just as drunk. They all laughed at the expense of Dolphin who just ignored their comments.

#"Oh, great bullies all over are just the same!"# Nodoka whispered to her brother and Ric, causing them to laugh.

= Wha's so funny shtick man! = The first man slurred again.

Ric just cocked his head at the drunk then looked to Dolphin who nodded her head. Dolphin knew better then to fight drunks. Many warriors had tried and ended up married to them and paid the price with abuse and death. She stood back with Nodoka and let the two men fight the battle. She pulled a thermos from her stuff pocket, ready to activate her curse if need be. Nodoka started to draw her sword but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"They will not believe you are not an Amazon and would try to force a marriage with you even to the point of killing both the men!" Dolphin stated quietly to the angry woman.

"You re just going to let Ric and Hayashi fight them?!" She snarled through clenched teeth.

"Yes I wish to see their skills plus I think your brother has some pent up rage he needs to let go of before we get to the village." Dolphin stated as she nodded toward the men of their little group.

Nodoka turned and was shocked to see not only her brother but also Ric glowing bright red. The six men that stood against them had sobered up quickly. They were not so sure they made a wise choice. The leader and another of his cohorts had wet spots forming in their crotch area. They began to back away when Hayashi pulled his sword and it had begun to glow just as brightly red as its wielder. The rest of the bully party soon joined their leader and friend as they too peed their pants, especially when as Dolphin figured, three-foot blades popped out of each end of Ric's staff they looked very dangerous and very sharp. The two men did not even get a chance to fight as all six of the men hi-tailed it away from them the smell of their fear leaving a stench behind. Ric and Hayashi put away their weapons and turned with dejected looks of disgust.

"Damn I needed the work out too!" Hayashi complained.

"Well, maybe next time they'll play with you." Nodoka said as she came up to stand next to Ric.

Dolphin just smiled and headed for the woods around the village. The three visitors followed closely behind her. Dolphin moved quickly trying to get to the village in less than the two full days it would normally take. It seemed her party wanted that as well. They traveled at a good clip Dolphin was impressed that Nodoka and Ric were able to keep up the grueling pace she had set. She smiled lustfully as Hayashi kept pace with her, she was tempted to challenge him before they got to the village, but she hated that law and since he was the uncle of the new Isis he fell under the protection of the council and would not have to worry about the outsider laws. A fact she liked even more. She just had to let the other warriors know he was going to be hers.

The group traveled to well after dark they finally camped after midnight. It was a warm evening and they quickly got the camp set up and a quick meal of dried meats, vegetables and candied fruits. Nodoka shared her tent with Dolphin, as they settled in she rolled over and faced the exotically beautiful woman her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Dolphin what is it like to live in your village? My knowledge of Amazons is what I read in Greek Mythology." She asked wondering if they killed, their men after they were through with them like some myths said or they just went on raids used the men then left them, like other myths stated.

"The village is small but we have a recorded history of three thousand years. We are a proud warrior race though I will admit some of our laws need to be re-visited. Our legends have us as a splinter group of the Ancient Greek Amazons, and yes they did exist but whether they still do we are not sure." Dolphin told her as she yawned slightly.

"Which laws do you feel are inappropriate?" Nodoka asked worried they might be used against her to keep her from Ranma.

"They are the challenge for marriage and outsider laws. If an outsider of the same sex beats an Amazon warrior, the warrior must give the 'Kiss of Death', hunt them to the ends of the earth, and kill them. If they are beaten by the opposite sex then *YAWN* the 'Kiss of Marriage' is given and they must be brought into the village *YAWN* as the warrior's spouse." Dolphin told her hoping she would go to sleep as Dolphin was tired.

"That seems backwards to me, after all I thought the Amazons were a society of warrior women it seems in bad sportsmanship to kill someone stronger then you. I would think you would make those warriors part of your village?" Nodoka stated more to herself then to Dolphin.

"I agree with you, but I am but one warrior. *YAWN* Amazon warriors are a prideful lot and do not like to have their inadequacies *YAWN* revealed by outsiders." Dolphin rolled over, closed her eyes, and was soon asleep.

Nodoka laid in the dark tent her mind racing with fear for her brother and Ric not to mention her so...child. She sighed deeply as she still could not call Ranma her daughter. She hoped she would overcome that problem she wanted her baby back and though she cared that he...she was no longer her son a concern she would address with Genma. The girl was still her child. The night sounds filtered into their tent. Nodoka listened to the sounds around them, her apprehension built as she wondered what this new person was like and if she would like her. Nodoka's jumbled mind had finally succumbed to the stress and had begun to shut down. Soon she was asleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne's living room was getting a little crowded, but the elders were not ready to allow Kalya to go outside; they wanted to be sure that she could protect herself against those who coveted her position as the New Isis. A lavender haired warrior flashed through Cologne's mind as more chairs were brought to the large room. Mousse added more wood to the fireplace as the elders in their smaller size are more prone to getting cold though they would never admit such a weakness.

Kalya stood at the window she stared out toward the woods just on the other side of the wall around the village. In her reflection in the window, those watching her could see her eyes as they glowed, a shifting stream of colors. She hung her head as a single tear fell. She turned her head slightly as a hand rested gently on her shoulder. She smiled at the Phoenix warrior that now stood next to her.

= I don't know if I am going to like the fact we are not only empathic but can read each others' minds. = Kalya spoke in ancient Egyptian, which caused a ripple of shock to go through the elders.

= We will just have to learn to block invasions to not only stop each other but Set. = The Phoenix warrior told her with a warm smile.

The loud thud behind the women caused them to turn to see all the elders on the floor staring at them with their eyes about to pop from their heads. All the Isis warriors tried hard not to laugh, but they all had to hide the smirks.

"WHAT LANGAUGE WAS THAT?!" Mascara demanded as she rose to her feet a little unstable.

"Ancient Egyptian, all my warriors will be able to speak it." Kalya told the elder her eyebrow arching.

"NOT WHAT YOU USED; WHAT SHE USED!" The elder screamed pointing to the Phoenix warrior next to her.

"Oh, that! Well I guess the original Kalya used her magic to allow us to access some of her knowledge which I guess included the elfin language." Kalya looked sheepish at the elders.

She scratched the back of her head, while the elder's mouth opened and closed like that of a fish out of water. She looked to her other generals as they stared at each of the shocked faces of the twelve elders. Mulon and Marigold just looked at each other with shock. They turned as the phoenix warrior again used that strange language as she spoke to the changed Anything Goes Master.

= Maybe the elfin language should be used to keep our conversations completely private. Some of the elders can understand some of Isis' language. = The Phoenix warrior told her leader using the ancient tongue of the elf.

= Agreed I guess. What say the rest of you? = Kalya asked her other warriors.

= Agreed = Came the single reply of the three men at the same time.

= However it won't be long before the Elders learn some of the elfin language so it might be better if we learn to communicate with our telepathy as well. = Mousse spoke as he stared at the bright glowing eyes of the elders in the room.

= Very well. = Kalya agreed as she turned at the movement of Cologne.

"My, it is getting a bit crowded in here, come children." Cologne stated as the thoughts turned quickly over in her mind, as she worked on how to learn the ancient tongue.

"I think we will need to put you and your generals up in the guest cottage. It is the largest residence in the village and can hold quite a few people." Cologne continued as she walked on out her front door.

"We don't want to put you out! I have done that enough already!" Kalya told her host as she picked up her and her old man's backpack.

"Nonsense, child it is our honor to help the chosen warrior of Isis. Now since we don't know how many warriors there will be you may have to double or triple up if you run out of bedrooms. Mousse I think it would be best if you start staying there as well." Cologne continued as the five chosen of the Goddess Isis followed her, the council right behind them.

"Now wait a minute my great gran..." Marigold was cut off by the hand of her mother.

"Cologne is right in this daughter. Mousse is part of Isis' warriors and must be with the others." Marigold nodded her head though her face told how she did not want this.

They followed Cologne up onto the porch of a large three-story building Kalya stared up in awe. Cologne opened the door and led the party inside. She and Lotus lit the lights in the front room. Spray started a fire to knock the chill out of the room and to help warm the house. She then turned to find Mousse had disappeared through a door. She jumped when a chair was placed behind her. She turned to see the Musk warrior Sage as he placed a chair for her on the floor. She jumped into the chair, sat down to warm up and stared at her co-council women. They also had chairs gotten for them by the other young warriors. Soon Mousse returned with a tray of tea and cups. Kalya served everyone and then sat cross-legged on the floor before the elders.

"Do you know when the other warriors will be arriving Kalya?" Jasmine asked as she sipped the hot cup of tea.

"No I am not linked to them until they fall into the spring. However they won't fall in if they are not interested in helping us. #I hope.#" Kalya whispered the last part as she took a sip of tea.

"Well we will let the guards know that any strangers are to be brought to the council chambers instead of being turned away like normal. We value our privacy. Then we can summon you or one of your warriors and determine if they are a part of your battle party." Mascara stated as if it was law.

"Agreed, however what if they decide after meeting you they don't want to fight with you?" Meran asked as she leaned into Sage.

"It seems Isis is dunking my warriors before I meet them so if they do not wish to fight I guess they will never get this far." Kalya shrugged her shoulders as she looked out the window at the darkening sky.

"Kalya, we have some unpleasant news you must know about. We must leave and go to the council chamber to set the sentence for your father. We have already blocked is access to his martial arts skill so any punishment we give he can t escape." Cologne stared intently at the new warrior's face trying to read her reaction.

"It will not be death will it?" She asked her voice breaking slightly at the memories she re-lived on her journey back to her body.

"No child that is for you alone to decide upon. However he has made many transgressions against us and you while in our presence and we must punish him." Sapphire spoke up as she leaned over and placed her hand upon the girl's shoulder.

"What do you want from me?" Kalya asked as she stared deep into the fire.

"Nothing really child we just wanted you to know, he is here in the village and his trial is about to commence at sundown." Cologne spoke again as she watched the slight nodding of Kalya's head.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The four travelers broke through the last line of trees. The village gates not more than twenty yards in front of them. When the guards spotted them Dolphin took Hayashi's arm and glared at the two women, glared at them. She was telling them he was hers and not to touch. The two guards became very nervous and fidgety under her icy glare. Nodoka watched closely at what Dolphin was doing and her comments the night before came back to her. She shuddered as she remembered Dolphin's description of the outsider laws. She looked up when she felt a strong arm around her and she smiled into Ric's cinnamon eyes as hers filled with worry. Nodoka took a page from Dolphin and took his arm she smiled reassuringly at him then turned an even more dangerous glare onto the guards. The guards just smirked as they licked their lips and stared lustfully at Ric, his looks and physic told them he was worth fighting for.

The guards then glared back at Nodoka as if to tell her they were taking him from her. That was until they saw her eyes as they glowed, a black red. The glow intensified and it spilled out from around her eyes. Dolphin watched the guards' reactions then turned to see why they suddenly turned very pale. She smirked as she saw Nodoka her eyes glowing almost black at the over flow of power it looked like she was wearing a black red mask.

[I am going to have to have her train me in her art] Dolphin thought as she licked her lips in anticipation.

= Hail sisters! = Dolphin called as she held onto Hayashi's arm and walked up to the guards.

= Dolphin! Who are these outsiders you dare bring to our village! = A large muscular guard with coal black hair demanded.

= That is not your concern; Perfume they are here at the request of the council, and that is all you need to know. = Dolphin smirked as they nervously stared at the still glowing Nodoka.

Perfume stood about six feet nine inches and was very large, not fat, but very muscular (Dani: Think Mr. Universe Muscular! Eeewww!). Her hair reached her mid back and was as black as coal. Her eyes were midnight blue and were set close in a triangular shaped face. Her lips where overly thin and made her face hard and prudish. It was hard to tell she was a woman, as her muscles seemed to have taken her womanly figure and hidden it. She wore the same satin mandarin pantsuit as Dolphin and the other guard except hers was midnight blue. On her back could be seen the handle of a large broadsword, it looked to be at least five feet long as the handle was over her left shoulder and the tip of the scabbard was seen at her lower right hip. In her hand, she held an eight-foot staff made of ash, both ends of the staff was honed to sharp points and coated with what looked like steel.

Perfume snarled and reached for the hilt of her sword only to be stopped by the other guard. The other guard was much smaller then Perfume, she was quite small for an Amazon. She stood only five feet six inches and had long aqua hair with a three-inch wide stripe of white on the left side that reached to mid thigh. Her eyes like Perfume's were midnight blue but had silver flecks within them. She was very well built for such a small woman (Dani: Think normal female Ranma.) but her every move spoke of how dangerous she was. Her face was oval, she had full lips, and large beautiful almond shaped eyes, which added to her extreme and exotic beauty. She was wearing a Mandarin styled pantsuit of periwinkle. Unlike the other Amazons this one wore a belt around her waist. It was links of gold, which hung loosely. It hung lower on her right hip. The clasp was a gold dragon's claw, which left about a foot of the gold chain dangling. Over the gold chain belt was a silver chain belt, which matched the gold exactly, save for the color and the fact it hung lower on her left hip. It also had a dragon's claw clasp and left a foot of chain, which hung freely. At the end of each of the foot of chain was attached two Midnight blue Sapphires held to the chains by another dragon claw.

= That is enough Perfume! Go ahead Dolphin! = The other guard motioned for Dolphin and her guests to enter.

= The elders are having a late council meeting. They are deciding the punishment of the outsider's father. = She continued as she held Perfume in check.

= So the hunting party caught him then? = Dolphin asked a smile of pride on her face.

= Yes he was a wily one had a technique that would render him invisible, but his stomach and need to feed his fat ass was his downfall. = The aqua haired guard said as she gave Dolphin a quick rundown.

= You should be proud Misty, Shampoo was one of your students in the tracking art wasn't she? = Dolphin asked a small smile on her face.

= Yes though it was not my training that caught him it was his greedy stomach, but she still did well from what the others in her party said. = Misty nodded slightly with a small proud smile.

= Now you best get them to the council chamber I think the council will want _her_ there to answer for her part in the outsider's being here. = Misty looked at Nodoka who was no longer glowing but seemed to be following the conversation.

Nodoka shuddered at the glare the small Amazon gave her. From what she heard they had Genma and were about to punish him for his transgressions against Ranma and themselves. She hoped they did not kill him after all she wanted that honor. She then hung her head, as she knew she could not take his life no matter how much she wanted to. It was not in her. She however hoped the Amazons would listen to her and Hayashi before they punished him. She had brought the information Sophia, had given them so that maybe the Amazons could exact justice for the thirteen years Genma had tortured their child.

As Nodoka thought, she allowed Ric to lead her toward the council chamber her mind slowly going over the day she had allowed that fool to take her son. Her eyes filled with tears but she held fast and did not let them fall, as the Amazons would see that as a sign of weakness. The small group entered the council chamber, it was empty but a fire roared in the two large fireplaces and the oil lamps on the walls were lit giving the room an eerie feeling. The room was still empty so Dolphin directed her group to a small blocked off area of about six chairs. It was located to the left of the council table and there was matching set of boxed off chairs on the right. The small group sat and waited for the arrival of the council.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The door to the council chamber opened and in filed twelve two and half feet tall well it looked like women on staffs of about six feet tall. The little group watched as they headed for the large table to their right. Nodoka jumped slightly as Dolphin rose and left the boxed in set of chairs. The group watched as she stood in front of the council table and addressed her council of elders.

= Greetings Elders of Nieuchiezu I have brought the mother of the outsider, however she has brought her brother and her lover with her. = The council turned and stared at the small group.

= Thank you Dolphin but we will speak Japanese for this session so the accused will understand what is happening to them. = Mascara told the young warrior before her, who bowed and nodded.

"Please stand before the council!" Cologne demanded of the small group of outsiders.

They rose and walked to stand beside Dolphin. Dolphin stepped back and stood behind Hayashi, a move that caused her Great Great Grandmother to sit up and take notice. The other elders noticed the move as well and nodded knowingly to themselves, especially when Hayashi took Dolphin's hand and brought her to stand beside him as his equal. The council knew how patriarchal the Japanese people were and to them that showed great respect for one of their warriors.

"*AHEM!* You know why you are here Saotome-san, now tell us why we should not punish you for your part in what happen to your child." Thorn asked as she glared down at the auburn haired woman.

"I have no excuse, though I destroyed that _damn_ contract the night Genma took my child and as of six years ago I am no longer a Saotome, but Takashi Nodoka." The mother of the new Isis told the council.

"I and my brother have been trying to find my child ever since that night. However, he kept from me much of what Genma had done to my child to protect me. I have found out do to the mother of my love beside me." She pointed to Ric who wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"May I approach?" Nodoka asked as she withdrew the papers Sophia gave them.

"No hand your evidence to Dolphin, please." Cologne spoke her voice cold.

"These papers tell of my so...child's life on the road, most of which I knew nothing about but if I had and could have caught my ex-husband I would have killed him, but now I do not know if I have it within me to do so. All I want now is my child." Nodoka told them as she handed over the papers.

Dolphin walked to the table and placed the papers in front of her Great Great Grandmother. She then turned and took her place next to Hayashi again who reached out and took her hand back in his. Jasmine watched this and smiled at her great great granddaughter. She then looked down and as she skimmed, the pages passed them along to the next elder. As the papers were quickly read the small group took a step back from the table as the elders began to glow an ominous black.

"We will decide your fate after we take care of your ex-husband's, however you must understand we are a small tribe and growing smaller. To us children are our salvation and our legacy. What you did thirteen years ago must be addressed, though it spoke well that you came to your senses so quickly and engaged the aid of your brother to find your child. You must still be punished for accepting that contract in the first place." Snow Pea spoke her voice broke as her grip tightened on the papers she held.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUNISH HER!" Ric stepped in front of Nodoka protectively.

"We have every right. The child in question now has the status as 'The child of the Council of Joketsuzoku' and that gives us the right to protect her." Jasmine spoke as she glared at the male before her.

"Please Ric! They are right! If I had use common sense and refused that contract...!" Nodoka told him as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"BUT NOTHING, HE WOULD HAVE STOLEN RANMA AND LEFT ANYWAY!" Ric shouted his anger rose at the audacity of these old women.

"Do you believe your husband would have taken your child if you refused the contract, child?" Cologne asked her curiosity peeked.

"*SIGH* I do not know for sure Elder, however after reading those documents I believe he would have. He wanted complete control over Ranma so he could use him as a slave to build a school based on his art and then steal the money my child would have made to support his lazy fat ass." Nodoka's voice turned cold as arctic ice.

"All I want now is to be reunited with Ranma. I don't care if he is a he or a she, he...she is still my child and I need to be with her." Nodoka stood straight and stared down the Elders before her.

"We will see child, our concern now is for the welfare of _our_ child. For her change was not by accident. The Goddess Isis ordained it. Which means there is a lot more to consider here then you getting your child back?" Spray spoke up, as she turned white as she skimmed the papers in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Hayashi finally spoke not liking the way this meeting was going.

"Know your place _male_!" Thorn snapped at the Takashi heir.

"_My place_ old woman is defending my sister and neph...niece!" Hayashi growled as he tried to step forward.

#"Be quiet, you will only make it worse!"# Dolphin whispered as she restrained him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" The group turned to see Jasmine standing on her chair her aura blazing red around her.

"Your fate will be decided after we try your husband. Your punishment will not be as severe as his, only because you have been trying to retrieve your child; however you also accepted that seppuku contract in the first place." Jasmine told her as Nodoka lowered her head in shame.

"Now take your seats the trial begins." As Dolphin led the group back to their seats six Amazons brought in an immobile Genma who was frozen in a very disgusting pose.

"WHAT MANNER IF SICKNESS IS THIS!" Cologne jumped to her feet her eyes narrowed with disgust.

"He needed to be immobilized to prevent any accidental beating of our warriors. I did not want something this perverse in our tribe. His lust for Frosta was the reason for his...a indiscretion." Thorn smirked as she stared down at the frozen pervert.

"Well release him Kalya does not need to see him that way!" Chiffon stated her disgust evident in her voice.

Thorn rose and jumped down next to the frozen Genma Saotome. She pressed several of his pressure points releasing only his upper body. She decided to leave his legs paralyzed to prevent any trouble. She then returned to her seat and glared at Chiffon.

"Happy now?" She snarled at the Elder in blue robes.

"Yes! Very!" Chiffon stated with a smug smirk.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE RELEASE ME!" Genma shouted as he tried to stand.

"QUIET! You are a prisoner of the Joketsuzoku Amazons and are on trial for the torture and death of your son and the theft you perpetrated against us!" Genma stared at the black angry eyes of the Elder in the green robes.

"It is the duty of all great martial artists to sacrifice for the art!" Genma tried to stand and take a meaningful pose but he could not use his legs.

"Stealing is for the art? Starving a child is for the art? Placing huge debts _you_ incurred at your son's feet is for the art? Selling a child to countless families as either a slave or spouse to their daughters is for the art?" The green robed elder asked her voice getting colder as she spoke.

"It was training! The boy needed to be able to think and strategize to get out of any situation!" Genma was beginning to sweat, as even to him it sounded lame.

"Gee pop that sounded like bull to me!" Genma looked over his shoulder at the voice.

His eyes first fell on the beautiful Amazon he had seen while in the cell then a movement caught his eye and he turned and stared at what he perceived as a vision beyond visions. The garnet red (Dani: also comes in a deep purple) haired girl with silver and gold highlights was beyond beautiful. He started to drool, as he looked her up and down his lust clearly showing on his face. He did not notice the other four people with her. Well not until he was hit in the head with a duck shaped potty-chair on a ten-foot staff. Genma fell over his eyes glazed, as he no longer had the skills to absorb the hit. The Elders glared at Mousse as he replaced the potty chair in his voluminous sleeve. He ignored the elders as he and the others led the garnet haired girl to the center of the room. The firelight glistened off the silver and gold highlights. Jasmine wondered if those highlights came from the elf spirit.

"Mousse you know better then to bring weapons into the council chamber let alone use them!" Cologne stated though she was trying to hide her smirk.

"You know I am exempt from that since I am a walking arsenal and it would take me days to de-arm. Besides his display was disgusting lusting over his own daughter." His attention was drawn to a gasp that came from the left of the council table.

"QUIET! Do not interrupt!" Cologne glared at the small group who was getting a little antsy.

"Very well Mousse but please control yourself you are an Amazon and a General of the Goddess Isis." Jasmine told her great great grandson though pride shone in her face.

"WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" That outburst came from Dolphin as she rose to address the council.

"Dolphin he was chosen by Isis and we are bound by her choice." Dolphin fumed as she glared at her younger brother.

As she glared him down, she noticed something was different about her blind little brother. She stomped up to him and reached out to slap him. Only her hand was stopped before it could reach his face. Dolphin glared at the hand holding her wrist. It belonged to Mousse. She stared at that hand her eyes widened with surprise. She turned back toward her brother and saw a small smile on his face. No more of a cocky grin one that was echoed on the face of the other four people with him. She then noticed their ears were slightly pointed and she began to get confused.

"You will find I am not the same as when you left sister. I will no longer tolerate the abuse you or the other warriors in this village heaped on me because of my eyesight." He threw her wrist back at her then moved closer to the other four people he was with.

She stared at her hand then back at her brother. Her shock turned to anger and she turned on him. She however could not get to him as the little garnet haired woman stepped in front of him her eyes glowing brightly. Dolphin could not pin down the color of the glow, as it seemed to shift from one color to another. Her attention was drawn to another glow; she looked up, and saw the other four with the girl had glowing eyes as well. These though she could tell their colors. One glowed green, one glowed blue, another glowed amber, while her brother's glowed bright white. She took a step back as they took a position around her brother.

"I would advise you to leave my _friend_ alone!" The garnet hair girl told Dolphin, her voice cold and angry.

"Kalya that will be enough!" Jasmine said as she pounded on the council table with a baseball-sized rock.

"Dolphin, return to your seat. The Goddess is choosing her own warriors we have no, say in this!" Cologne explained as Dolphin walked backwards away from the five young people.

"I apologize to the council but I will brook no threat to my friends or myself!" Kalya turned and bowed to the elders and as she straightened, she glared at them with determination.

"Agreed warrior, agreed. It is just a little difficult for us when we are a race of warrior women to have a weak male chosen for this honor!" Mascara spit out as she glared at Mousse.

"HEY! I was one of those weak males and could have whooped anyone of you in a fair fight!" The old pride of her skill showed just a smidgen.

"This is getting us nowhere. Please take your seat to the right of the council table we have a lot to cover!" Jasmine ordered as she pounded the rock again.

Nodoka stared at the little redhead her garnet hair with the gold and silver highlights reflected the light in the room was so hypnotic. She looked at her face and saw hers at that age. She then looked into the girls blue eyes and saw the little boy she once held, but there was something else as if there was someone else there as well. She watched as the five young people followed the white haired Amazon to the other set of seats. Nodoka tried to look at the girl but the council table was blocking her view. Her attention was drawn back to where her ex-husband had been knocked silly.

"Wake the fool up!" A young Amazon pulled a bucket from nowhere and tossed the contents onto the unconscious Genma.

The gasps from the seats to the left of the table filled the room as they watched Genma Saotome change from a human to a giant panda. They marveled as he jolted up and pulled a sign from nowhere.

/HEY THAT WAS COLD!/ He then flipped the sign and they all read the other side.

/Who was that exotic creature?/ The sign flipped again and everyone nearly wretched.

/I would like to (CENSORED)/ (Dani: Sorry people no Lemons here! Besides *SHUDDER* EEEEWWWW it was just to gross to think about).

"WHY YOU DISGUSTING PIG THAT WAS OUR DAUGHTER!" Nodoka's eyes were glowing a bright red that overflowed the confines of her eyes, as she drew her glowing red katana.

The elders turned and saw the mother of the new Isis welding a glowing red katana as she jumped over the small barrier around the seats she occupied. The mother of Kalya ran toward her ex-husband her blade raised for the killing blow.

/N...No-chan? Wh...Where d...did you c...come from?/ The panda sign appeared.

However she never got the chance to reach her target as a six-foot staff reached, out as she passed and pressed a pressure point on her back causing her to collapse. Ric and Hayashi were by her side in an instant. Ric picked Nodoka up and carried her back to their chairs. Hayashi on the other hand retrieved her sword and began to take over where his sister left off.

"HOLD!" Hayashi stopped, turned, and glared at the old Amazon.

"This council will deal with _him_ NOW RETURN TO YOUR SEAT!" Jasmine was serious and though Dolphin felt Hayashi should remove the panda's head she instead brought Hayashi back to their seats.

"Pour hot water on the fool!" Jasmine ordered as another guard complied with her orders.

"HOT HOT TOO HOT!" Genma patted down his clothes then tried to pull them away from his body to cool them.

"Now the trial will begin!" Jasmine called all to order.

However, not all in the council chambers were paying attention to what was going on. One person in the room was occupied elsewhere and her four generals knew where her mind was and the memory that kept playing over and over in it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane slowly walked home her mind a million miles away. She kept thinking about the new girl in school. Her long brown hair and that strange spatula she wore on her back. She felt sorry for the girl, because of her fianc running out on her; her father made her be a boy until she revenged herself on her fianc s father. Akane decided it was her fianc s fault it just felt right for her to blame him. Akane felt if she ever met this Ranma Saotome she would grind him into pulp for the young girl forced to be a man.

Akane sighed heavily, as she felt so alone since Nabiki left no one really wanted to be around her not even Sayuri and Yuka. She was loathed to admit it but she missed the morning battles and the attention. However, without Nabiki and Kuno to keep things stirred up the boys quit bothering her. She was afraid she d end up alone.

She had given up on Dr. Tofu he was just too head over heels for her sister Kasumi. Akane sighed deeply she would still rather have the doctor, but she was also practical, well she thought she was and since Kuno and Nabiki had gone to college her last two years in school had been quiet. Though the budget had been a lot tighter since Nabiki had gone to school, they were managing. Especially since Kasumi had started working for Dr. Tofu, he had gotten over his nutty reaction to Kasumi for the most part and they had started getting closer. It still made her mad that her father would not eat her cooking she was a great cook just like Kasumi after all Kasumi was her big sister. Akane walked through the gate of the Tendo Dojo glad it was the weekend. She just wished it were the end of the school year so she could start college. She had applied to several colleges and was checking the mail each day for an acceptance letter.

[Maybe today!] She thought as she entered her home.

"Akane, is that you?" She heard her father's voice from the dining room.

"Yes Daddy." She answered as she gave the mail a quick look through; she nearly jumped for joy when she found not one but three letters from the colleges which she applied.

She walked into the dining area her feet padding softly due to her slippers. She stopped as she saw her two older sisters and Dr. Tofu sitting there. Her eyes went dreamy as they fell on the good doctor but it lasted only a moment as a sparkle caught her eye. She focused on the sparkle on Kasumi's left hand and her heart broke as she saw the diamond ring. Akane walked the last few feet as if she was walking to the executioner's axe. She kissed her father then sat down at her place at the table.

"Now that we are all here, Kasumi has an announcement to make. Daughter if you please." Soun spoke quietly and to Akane's ear sadly.

"Tofu and I are engaged, we are to be married in the fall." Kasumi gushed as she held out her hand to her sisters.

"*WHISTLE* Wow sis, that is fantastic! Um but what about college, I thought you wanted to be a nurse or something!" Nabiki asked as she examined the tasteful ring.

"I am going to help Kasumi realize her dreams of a medical career, Nabiki. I know you set aside money for both you and your sisters to go to college but Kasumi's college fund can be used to help support your family. I have money put aside so Kas...Kasumi can go to college and become the doctor she always dreamed of." Tofu sometimes still had small lapses when he was close to Kasumi.

"I see, well thanks doc that is a big help." Nabiki said absently as her mind worked on how she could make Kasumi's college money grow to be a continual source of income for her family.

"I am happy for you onee-chan it is a beautiful ring." The middle Tendo daughter only detected Akane's sadness in her voice as she spoke softly.

"You and Nabiki will be my bridesmaids won't you? Sakura is going to be my matron of honor! *giggle*" Kasumi eyes shone brightly as she spoke.

"Sure sis we'd love too." Nabiki spoke for her and Akane.

"Yeah love too." Akane's voice did not have the same excitement as Nabiki's though she forced a smile for Kasumi's sake.

"Then you and Akane will help your sister plan her wedding. We will have the ceremony and reception here in the dojo." Soun decided as he too had a sad look in his eyes.

"Oh, thank you father! We can start preparing the dojo now since it is only six or so months away!" Kasumi gushed as she rose and returned later with some pads and pens.

"Come son let us go outside and let the girls start planning." Soun spoke with authority as he rose from the table.

Dr. Tofu looked hesitantly at Kasumi who nodded. He then rose and after giving Kasumi's shoulder, a gentle squeeze followed the Tendo patriarch out to the veranda. He sat down next to the older man, his gaze falling on the shimmering koi pond. He waited for his future father-in-law to speak.

"If it was not for Nabiki and Akane I would not allow this marriage." Soun's words shocked the good doctor.

"I and my old friend and training partner have a pledge to marry one of my daughters to his son. We planned this to join the two schools of Anything Goes to create a dynasty that would live for generations." Soun spoke with pride and for the first time since his wife's death with life.

"Do your daughters know of this pledge Tendo-san?" Tofu asked wondering why Kasumi never mentioned this to him.

"No I have not yet told them I am waiting for the arrival of my good friend Saotome to return from the long training trip he took with his son." Soun spoke his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Have you heard from him?" Tofu asked as he continued to stare at the pond glad Kasumi would not be part of this.

"I got a card three years ago stating they had one more training ground to visit after they finished with the Training ground they were currently visiting. That was deep in the Himalayas. The last training ground he wanted to visit was in the interior of China." Soun told his future son-in-law as he lit his pipe.

"Ranma is being trained to be the best of his generation and he will take over the dojo with one of my daughters." Soun continued to ramble on, Tofu seeing where this was going.

"Excuse me sir but _none_ of your daughters even know your full school not to mention and I hate bringing up bad memories but you lost your school to the Dojo Destroyer? How can they hope to help run a dojo without that knowledge?" Tofu watched as Soun tensed.

"I will teach my school to Ranma. It well be melded into the Saotome school. He will run the dojo, the daughter who is to be his wife will run the home." Soun spoke with clenched teeth.

Tofu lowered his head shaking it slightly as he tried to hide his disgust. He was now even gladder he overcame his love sickness and proposed to Kasumi. He just hoped he and his beloved could be married before this Ranma Saotome showed up.

Tofu stared out at the koi pond again wondering if maybe it would not be a good idea to move the wedding up or maybe get married by a records clerk and have the ceremony on the date they planned. He will take to Kasumi about it. They could still have her sisters there as witness to the nuptials.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The long ordeal of the trial was finally over. By Amazon law, Genma had answered for all he had done to his son. Nodoka had not, come through the trial unscathed, as she had accepted the contract of seppuku from the moron. Though her punishment was set aside since good sense had come to her and she had burned the paper and had begun to look for her child. Genma's mind was permanently wiped of all his martial arts skill, so he could not do to another what he did to Ranma.

They also used an ancient potion given to the Amazons in a treaty with the Musk, they were able to alter Genma's curse (Dani: Yeah, yeah I know I used this before! However, it is a good one and this way the pain is still around to make things interesting.) Using the potions and shiatsu points the Amazons effectively raised the temperature of the water needed to reverse Genma's curse. As a favor to the new Isis, they used the Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao and altered the memory of Jusenkyo, as far as Genma was concerned Ranma _was_ dead as he drowned in one of the springs. After the punishment was completed, they placed Genma in a deep sleep and a party of warriors tied his hands and feet to a long pole and carried him away from the village. They dumped him just outside a small fishing village.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka sat in Cologne's sitting room her hands folded in her lap. Her eyes glued to the door to the house. Cologne had gone to talk with Ranma about talking with her. She was very frightened as when she tried to talk to Ranma after the trial the girl only glared at her and walked out. Nodoka was heartbroken and was afraid she had lost her child for good. She heard the approach of the elder as her staff announced her arrival. She stood and waited her heart caught in her throat. The door opened to reveal Cologne as she entered; Nodoka saw Ranma behind her. She let out the breath she had not realized she was holding. She started for her child but stopped at the glare the young girl gave her.

Ranma took a seat across from the chair Nodoka stood near, Nodoka watched as Cologne gave her child a re-assuring squeeze on her shoulder then disappeared deeper into the house. She heard a door close somewhere down the hall. She stared at the beautiful girl before her. She could see herself in the young girl when she was her age. Slowly Nodoka sat back down, she longed to hold her child and never let go but the cold stare she received added to her wanting to keep her distance.

"Elder Cologne said you wished to speak with me Saotome-san?" Nodoka's heart wrenched at the formality the young girl used.

"I...I do not go by that name any longer Ranma. I divorced your father over six years ago. I use my maiden name now Takashi." Nodoka explained as she watched her child's eyes for any sign of love or forgiveness.

"I see, I also no longer use my given name. I am called Kalya; please use it, Takashi-san." Kalya's voice was cold as she waited for Nodoka to continue.

"Um...ah ye...yes I apologize. Ran...Kalya I was hoping that we could *PAUSE* start anew! I know I made a big mistake in accepting that _damned_ contract and I don't deserve a second chance after leaving you to Genma's care, but so...daughter I have ached to be with you again, I and your uncle have searched for you ever since the night you left..." Nodoka stared at her child her tears filled her eyes as she pleaded her case to her child.

"R...Kalya I know I did wrong but I didn t know how wrong until I started on my journey here to see you. Hayashi kept much of what Genma had done to you from me. I know that doesn t make it right, but he _was_ your father and I expected him to take care of you I did not know he would use the warped training techniques his old master had used on him. I had hoped he learned from what that old pervert did to him. I was wrong, OH Kami-sama how I was wrong." Nodoka rose and walked to the window throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Every time either I or Hayashi got a lead on where you were he or I would go there and ended up just missing you. We almost caught up with you in Kyoto. I found Ukyo Kounji there. Did you know your father engaged you to her and stole her dowry?" Nodoka watched her child's reflection in the window

"No I didn t know that, but Ucchan was a boy why..." Kalya was cut off by her mother s sarcastic laughter.

"No child Ukyo was a girl, and due to your father was forced to live her life as a boy until she exacted revenge. I was able to convince her father that, that revenge should not include a six year old boy." Nodoka watched as Kalya hung her head in guilt and shame.

"But I have a responsibility to hi...her as well." Nodoka smiled slightly as she realized her child was nothing like her father.

"No, you don't. Your father made that promise with Kounji-san knowing he would never honor it. He was only planning to honor the promise with Tendo-san. Probably so you could work yourself to death to support his lazy ass." Nodoka stared back out the window, she noticed the four young people that were with Kalya in the council chambers.

"The other man I was with Ric Sorenson his mother was the one who gave me all the information that the Amazons had at the trial. All the fianc es all the debt he laid at your feet. He did that to control you to keep you tied to him so you were dependant on him. That is probably why he kept you isolated as well. He didn't want you to grow." Nodoka watched the four young people as they took up positions around the house.

"Well I figured that, but it didn't help him. When he left me alone for days sometimes weeks on end I found refuge in the public libraries in the cities that were nearby. I taught myself what he wouldn t." Kalya spoke her voice of crystal bells still cold and unfeeling.

"Yes the Amazons told me that. They also told me you taught yourself how to read and write in ancient Egyptian. That must have been a proud day for you. A day I missed in your life. One of many that I will never get back because I believed him to be honorable and to not keep you from me for so long." Nodoka could not hold the tears back any longer and let them fall.

"Now because of one stupid, stupid mistake, I may never get the chance to know who my son was, or who my daughter is." Nodoka hung her head and turned toward the front door.

She walked to the door knowing in her heart that she would never know her child. She reached out for the doorknob but a small delicate hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up into the blue eyes of her child; the pain there spoke volumes to the pain she had suffered at the hands of Genma Saotome. With her, other hand Kalya reached up and wiped the tears from Nodoka's face. With her free hand, Nodoka placed her hand over the hand of her child that touched her face. Nodoka closed her eyes and just absorbed the gentle touch of her child as she felt she knew she would never feel this again.

"Kalya I am so sorry I was not there for you and you have every right not to want to have anything to do with me *SIGH* but please don't cut me out completely. Can we not try to rebuild what we lost?" Nodoka pleaded her eyes shut tightly against the pain of rejection.

The long pause from her child was like spikes in her heart as each second past another spike of pain was driven into her heart and soul. She then felt as Kalya removed her hand from her cheek and wrist. Nodoka felt she had lost she would be leaving here a broken woman. She had nothing left; she could not give herself to Ric as she failed as a mother. She would have to honor the pact as she had forsaken her duty. She reached for the doorknob but found there was something in the way. When she opened her eyes, Kalya was standing there her eyes focused on hers. Her eyes opened with surprise when the young girl threw herself into Nodoka's arms. Her arms going around Nodoka's neck and held on tightly as she let thirteen years of pain, deceit, betrayal, and frustration finally escape her. Nodoka wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter and let her thirteen years of pain flow as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya stared at the back of the woman that was her mother. She felt her generals and newly forming friends as they gathered outside the house to give her support. With her empathic abilities, she felt the pain this woman was going through. However, she kept her expression cold and hard, inside she was dying at the pain she was causing this woman. She watched as her mother hung her head and headed for the door. Kalya needed to know more she rose, grabbed her mother s wrist, and as she looked into her mother's eyes wiped away the woman's tears. She jumped slightly as Nodoka grabbed her hand and held it to her face as if she was burning the feeling into her skin to remember it forever.

"Kalya I am so sorry I was not there for you and you have every right not to want to have anything to do with me *SIGH* but please don't cut me out completely. Can we not try to rebuild what we lost?" Kalya pulled free of her mother.

She watched and felt as the woman before collapsed internally. As each second past Kalya felt this woman before her become more despondent and guilty. Kalya's eyes opened wide as she felt her mother resign herself to her upcoming death. Kalya could not understand why this woman would end her life over her. It was not as if she had raised her. It was not as if she cared about what happened to her, right. Kalya felt the despair that emanated from this woman. Horror filled her as she felt the resignation of this woman to end her life. Kalya watched as her mother reached again for the doorknob. This time however Kalya stood in front of the door. When her mother's hand brushed her stomach, she watched as she opened her eyes and they stared at each other. Kalya then lunged at her mother and wrapped her arms around the missing piece of her soul and as they hugged each other their thirteen years of pain, betrayal, frustration, deceit and depression was let out. As Kalya felt her mother s arms go around her she felt that torment in her soul be pushed out end, she finally felt completed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma woke his head throbbed with pain. He looked around, his face filled with confusion. He vaguely remembered what happened. As he sat there under a tree, his mind cleared. His eyes widened as the memory of Ranma dying in a spring in Jusenkyo came back to him. He also remembered the trial at the Amazon village for his violating some stupid law of theirs. He also remembered the punishment. He now had no skill in the art that he could remember and they increased the temperature of the water that he would need to change back. Genma scowled then is eyes widened as he remembered something else. Nodoka was in that village!

"OH SHIT!" Genma rose to his feet and headed through the forest toward what sounded like the ocean.

He ran into a small fishing village, and then continued through to the ocean. He paused as he realized he might not be able to swim to Japan as he had swum to get here. No his conditioning had not changed just his access to his skills. Maybe they could unbury the master and he could release the locks the Amazons put on him.

[WHAT AM I THINKING?!] Genma shuddered as the thought of the master made his blood run cold.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"AAAACCCHHHOOO!" A ghoulish little man in a black ninja outfit carrying an overstuffed bag ten times his size, of women s underwear paused on top of a roof to sneeze.

"Hmmm, someone is thinking of me!" He said as he rubbed his nose.

OOO I hope it is some young beauty with lots of little lovelies for me to ste rescue. He paused as his mind wondered down a lane of perversion (Dani: I said it before, and I will say it again I don t do lemons! ).

He was, so distracted as to who might be thinking of him. His distraction was he was hoping it was Akane-chan as evil perverse fantasies ran through his mind. He forgot the mob of angry women who was chasing him. When he finally remembered it was because they had caught up to him and using the implements of pain they brought with them, they liberated their underwear leaving him a groaning smear on the roof where they caught him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma dove into the water its icy fingers wrapped tightly around his now heavier furrier body. He began to swim toward home and the safe haven of the Tendo Dojo. He hoped his friend would understand and give him refuge until he could figure out how to undo what the Amazons had done to him.

Stupid ungrateful boy had to go and die! Now how am I to retire early with no heir? Genma complained as he started swimming but to those nervous, fishermen around him it sounded much different.

"GGGRRROOOWWWLLL, GROFF GRRROWWLLOORRRFFF!" He ignored the onlookers as he concentrated on the swim ahead of him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya sat on the guesthouse roof over her room. Her back straight as she took the lotus position. She begun to meditate the ruby ring on her right index finger caught the moon light as the ruby begun to glow brightly. Kalya smiled as she felt her spirit as it begun to drift from her conscious mind and was being pulled to a happier place. As she floated over the temple of Isis Kalya thought of the woman who had given her birth and hoped she had not made a mistake in giving her another chance. As Kalya landed, she turned at the sound of a soothing and familiar voice.

"No daughter you did not make a mistake. You will need her help in the battle to come." Kalya turned a bright smile adorned her face.

She ran into the outstretched arms of the Goddess Isis. Isis wrapped Kalya tightly in her embrace and kissed the top of her head and she held onto the warrior for dear life. The Goddess did not want to let go and it seemed as Kalya was inclined to stay where she was. Until they heard as a giggle and snort as it caught their attention.

"*GIGGLE*!"

"*SNORT* This display is sickening!" The gruff deep voice almost growled the comment.

"Oh hush Sekhmet I think it is sweet!" The second more seductive voice seemed more like a purr.

Isis stiffened and she held tightly to Kalya as the young woman tried to pull away. She wanted to see who was there. Isis however would not let go as she knew the reaction the fighter before her would have. Isis leaned down and whispered softly into her new warrior's ear.

#"Kalya steel yourself, you will need to hold onto your sanity for you are about to meet the two Cat Goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet and they do have a cat like appearance."# Isis felt Kalya stiffened in her arms and sighed as the girl began to shake.

"Don't baby her Isis! We expect her to go cat, she will need that to finish her training. Now release her!" Sekhmet's deep growl filled the courtyard.

Isis turned a stiff Kalya around to face the two Goddesses who were in part responsible for the development of the Neko-ken. Kalya stared at the two Goddesses her eyes widening with uncontrollable fear. She tried to back away but found her path blocked by the Goddess Isis behind her. Sekhmet snarled at the young warrior, it caused the girl to become immobilized.

"Oh stop it, Sekhmet! It is not her fault her moronic father taught her a forbidden technique. Now come on let s get her trained properly." Bastet purred as she slowly walked up to the frightened girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya watched as the other cat woman slowly walked toward her. The Goddess' tail swished behind her as she sauntered toward her. Kalya tried to back away but could not move. Her fear had begun to build as she remembered her time in the pit with all those cats as they clawed at her ripping her flesh as they tried to take the food that was wrapped around her body. Then a flicker of a memory came to her mind it lit her way through the darkness. She saw the orange tabby cat the one she used to play with the one that died as it tried to save her. The Goddess paused as a broken sob escaped from Kalya. Sekhmet and Bastet watched as they witnessed the rage build in the young warrior. They jumped back as a black aura surrounded the young woman an aura in the shape of a large cat. Her blue eyes took on the elongated shape of a cat s as the aura tightened in around her like a second skin.

"OOOO, that's new!" Bastet commented as Sekhmet nodded.

"You arrrre herrre to teach me sssso teach!" The young girl growled as she took a ready stance.

"Verrrry well warrrriorrr I rrrelish the fight!" Sekhmet lunged for the girl only to be kicked away by her and into the wading pool.

"GGGGRRROOOWWWWLLL! HOW DARRRRE YOU ATTACK WITH ISSSISSS SSSTILL IN HARRRRMSSS WAY!" Kalya jumped after the Goddess ki claws expanding.

"Shouldn't we try and stop her before she hurts Sekhmet!" Isis asked worriedly.

"No, Sekhmet would be furious, besides it seems Kalya has already begun to teach herself to control the Neko-Ken I don't think it will take much training for her to learn to control it completely." Bastet replied as she sat down on the stairs to watch the fight between the other cat goddess and Kalya.

"I wonder what triggered this though." Bastet asked as she looked toward Isis.

Isis shrugged and then pulled a large blue crystal from within her robe. She and Bastet looked into the crystal and saw the trigger that so angered Kalya that she fought to keep her sanity if only to avenge the old orange tabby. Bastet smiled, as she knew that tabby. She had rescued its soul and had set it up as a sacred cat in her home for his sacrifice. She smiled at Isis then disappeared. Isis looked at the empty spot with confusion. Her look of confusion grew as Bastet returned with an orange tabby cat, which had a gold collar of inlayed turquoise, jade, onyx, and opal. His ears pierced with studs of the same gemstones. Bastet smiled as she pet the cat.

"This is the cat that tried to save Ranma in the pit." Isis smiled and chucked the cat under the chin.

"That young woman is what is left of Ranma; after her visit to Jusenkyo. The young boy you tried to save in the pit has merged with the spirit of Isis' warrior and an elf to create that new girl!" Bastet talked to the cat as if it understood exactly what she was saying to it.

Isis' arched her eyebrow, as the cat meowed and nodded. She then watched as the cat settled down in its mistress' lap to watch the fight. Isis noticed the cat's claws expanding and contracting as if he was getting ready to launch any minute into the fight if the girl needed his help. Isis turned at the growl as she saw as Kalya was thrown to the far end of the pool and on past its confines. She stood worried that the girl would be hurt but was surprised as Kalya spun in mid air and landed on her feet in a low crouch.

"Verrry good warrrriorrr, you will learrrrn quickly!" Sekhmet was lost in the battle lust as she charged at the young warrior.

It was almost as if the two warriors had an unspoken agreement to use their fighting skills alone. Neither Bastet nor Isis wanted to get in the middle of the confrontation. The door to the temple opened and Kali and Rajha stepped onto the steps of the temple. Both had their eyes bulging at the sight before them. The sound of a drawing sword brought the attention of the two Goddesses.

"Hold your weapon Rajha. This is necessary for Kalya to overcome her ill fated training in the Neko-ken." Isis spoke quietly but firmly.

They all turned as another growl of anger was heard. All expected Kalya to be at the losing end. They were all surprised, when Sekhmet had crashed into one of the pillars in the front of the temple. Isis watched as the stone cracked but held. Bastet smirked, as her friend was getting as good as she gave. When Sekhmet jumped back at Kalya, Isis raised her hand and repaired the damage done to her temple. She then raised both her hands and a golden glow began to form between them. The glow expanded until the entire front of the temple was behind the golden light. When Kalya next hit the temple the gold light gave to soften the collision but held in protecting the temple and spectators on the stairs. Kalya pushed off the golden light, sending her up into the air at the peak of her ascension she tucked and somersaulted down toward her opponent. As she got closer, she stretched out and hit Sekhmet in the chest with both her feet. She bounced off the goddess doing a back flip and landed without a splash into the wading pool in front of the first home she could remember. Sekhmet was knocked back onto her behind at the kick to her chest she slowly rose a snarling smile on her face. She dusted off her armor and crouched down resting her left arm across her knee. She stared at the cat girl before her and watched as Kalya stared back never taking her stare from the warrior goddess.

"You arrrre good forrrr a morrrrtal!" Sekhmet told the fighter.

"I am not morrrtal any longerrrrr!" Kalya replied as she prepared for the next assault.

"Trrrrue!" Sekhmet said as she sprung at the young fighter.

Sekhmet jumped up and at the young fighter as she reached the top of her arch she drew her sword. A two handed double-edged sword, which she held with only one hand. She brought the weapon to bear on her opponent she heard her queen's scream but it was too late to stop the deathblow that was headed for the young warrior.  



	5. Chapter 5

Ranma - Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters)

Chapter Four

Nodoka walked around the village with the arm of Ric Sorenson around her waist. She leaned into her soon to be lover and husband as he held her close. His shirt getting wet from the tears that continued to fall. He listened as she cried softly as they walked through the village. They finally arrived at the center of the village where a large log suspended in the air by a large tree trunk from a tree long since cut down. He led her over to the log and they sat down next to it and used the log as a backrest. Nodoka leaned into her lover as he wrapped her in both of his strong arms.

"Shusssh, Do-chan! Ranma has agreed to build a new relationship with you. She needs you as much as you need her!" He spoke softly as he brushed her hair from her face.

"But she al...*SOB* almost didn't Ric I almost l...*GASP* lost her for good and I cou...couldn't blame her not one little b...*SOB* bit!" Nodoka's cry was muffled in Ric's chest.

"But she did, now go on let it all out tomorrow you two have a lot to catch up on and you want to be your beautiful cheerful self!" Ric smirked at her as she looked up at him with a confused look.

She then smiled at him and with the palm of her hands wiped away her tears. She looked back at Ric's smiling face as he leaned down and kissed her deeply. As Nodoka leaned into the kiss, it had been so long since she and Ric were together; she missed his embrace, his touch, his smell. She was happy he was here with her and would have at least two people in her corner as she tried to rebuild her relationship with her child. As they pulled apart, Nodoka smiled up at Ric then leaned in and kissed him again. After this second kiss, Nodoka leaned against his chest, wrapped her arms around him, and held on for all she was worth. She feared she would find this all a dream and Ric would be gone and so would her child.

"*GASP!* RANMA!" Nodoka shot to her feet her hand clutching her heart.

"Do-chan what's wrong?" Ric stood next to her his hands resting on her shoulders.

"I *GASP* don't *HEAVE* know! Something is wrong! I *HEAVY BREATH* got to find Ranma!" Nodoka headed back the way they came Ric right beside her, his arm around her shoulders.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"SEKHMET NO!" Isis screamed as she rose to her feet.

The tabby jumped from Bastet's lap and grew to the size of a three-year-old horse; his canines growing to almost three feet long. The cat then jumped threw the barrier its claws expanded out. As he passed Sekhmet in the air, he pushed out with his front paws hitting the Goddess in the flanks knocking her off her trajectory. As the cat landed at the far end of the pool, it turned ready to spring again when it heard a loud noise.

*CLANG*

The saber tooth tiger turned and saw that its diversion had given his friend time to draw her own weapon. A weapon he had never seen before but knew very well of. All that lived in the Egyptian Parthenon knew of the Sword of Osiris.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Sekhmet felt the paws of the saber-tooth as it pushed her off target. She tried to swipe at the big cat but missed. Once the cat passed, she made a slight shift in her trajectory and aimed to cut the head of her opponent from her shoulders. She was surprised when her unarmed foe met her sword strike with one of her own. Sekhmet's eyes widened with fear as she recognized the sword the girl was welding and the fear grew in intensity as the Goddess realized the sword was letting her weld it!

*CLANG* The metal on metal reverberated through Sekhmet as the young warrior used her sword and snagged the hilt of Sekhmet's weapon.

The young warrior then flipped the Goddess over her head and onto the ground face first next to the wading pool. Sekhmet started to rise to her feet her berserker fury building within her. Then a blast of golden light smacked into her chest sending the Goddess back thirty some odd yards. Sekhmet's sword flew off to her left another fifty yards. Sekhmet slowly got to her feet by the time she cleared the cobwebs from her brain a row of Goddesses, demi-God, and saber-tooth tiger stood between her and her opponent. Sekhmet growled and crouched as if ready to strike when suddenly a heavy weight landed on her back knocking her to the ground burying her face in the sand.

"Now, now Sekhmet you are to train the New Isis warrior _NOT KILL HER_!" The deep booming double voice told Sekhmet.

She knew who was perched on her back and she knew she could not defeat the God that had just arrived. Though that did not mean she would not try. She tried to rise but the weight of the God on her back grew heavier the more she tried to force him off. She roared in anger as she kept trying to get up and throw the unwanted intruder from her.

"GET OFF OF ME AKER!" Sekhmet's shout was muffled as her face was still buried.

"I will when you calm down and promise to stop this stupid fight. When you attempted to not only kill our only chance of defeating Set but also to attack our Queen you have taken your lust for battle to far!" The booming voice resonated all around the group, Kalya marveled at the double voice coming from the newest visitor.

Kalya peeked through the line of her defenders and saw a large muscular lion man of 8 feet with chocolate brown skin. He had a lion's head with a face facing forward and a face facing behind. He wore a white loin wrap trimmed in gold and with a gold belt. The belt buckle had the Akhet in multiple inlaid gemstones. (Dani: The Akhet made up of a solar disk cradled between the two peaks of the mountain Djew. The western peak is called Manu while the eastern peak is called Bakhu.). The God, Sekhmet called Aker rose and like the two cat Goddesses walked with the grace of a hunter cat. He bowed to Isis then Bastet and winked at Kalya as she ducked behind Isis as this God with his two lion heads made it hard for her to control the cat within her.

"Do not fear me child I am the Guardian of the Sunrise and Sunset and the one who created the Neko-ken. I also taught it to Bastet and Sekhmet you need fear nothing from me." His voice for some reason gave Kalya a warm and secure feeling, what she thought hearing her father's voice should had done for her.

She peeked again between Rajha and Isis. Kalya jump back with a shriek escaping her lips as she was met by a pair of golden cylindrical eyes and a pair of three feet long fangs.

"EEEEKKKK!" She jumped back slightly but lost her balance at the edge of the wading pool and fell in with a loud splash.

Laughter soon filled the Temple of Isis as the saber-tooth tiger jumped into the pool after Kalya. He picked up the flailing girl by her shirt collar then carried her to the edge of the pool. When Kalya finished coughing up the water she had swallowed wrong she turned to glare at the saber-tooth tiger, but instead of a saber-tooth tiger, a pudgy yellow tabby decked out in fine jewelry met her glare. The tabby licked her nose while purring like an outboard motor. She stared first with fright then the faded memory of her first and best friend filled her mind and soul. She reached out, grabbed the tabby, and pulled it close to her, while her tears flowed down her cheeks in torrents.

"I...I am so sorry Mr. Tabbs. Please forgive me!" She kept repeating those two sentences over and over as she held the poor tabby tightly to her.

Though the cat did not seem to mind he just kept licking her face as if making sure she was her friend. Satisfied, she was he snuggled deep into her arms and purred contentedly. Kalya buried her face in his neck and held on to him as if he was a lifeline to her sanity, which he was. The others watched the scene many with misty eyes. Sekhmet though watched with rage-filled eyes. Aker slowly walked up to the pair then knelt down next to them. He reached out and petted the orange tabby. The cat's purr deepened at the attention. Kalya raised her head slightly so only, her eyes looked at the God before her. Aker smiled at the blue cat shaped eyes before him, as he not only saw the warrior before him but the frightened child forced to live through the poorly taught Neko-ken.

"Come young warrior let us do battle! The more you fight with conscious control of the Cat-Fist the more you learn to control the fear that triggers it. Once you no longer have the trigger, we can start on learning the techniques within the style." Aker talked quietly and calmly as he tried to put the young girl at ease.

Kalya looked past the frightening God before her to Isis who nodded. Her eyes then met Sekhmet, she saw the rage in the Goddess' eyes which she matched rage for rage. She then looked back down at the purring tabby in her arms and found him looking back up at her. The cat then licked her nose, causing the warrior of Isis to smile. Kalya rose from the edge of the wading pool she walked up to Isis and handed her the tabby. She then walked to the far side of the pool and took a ready stance. Kalya then motioned for the ancient cat God to join her in a nice spar.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Aker watched as Kalya rose from the pool and handed the cat over to Isis. He then followed her with his eyes as she walked to the far side of the pool. He marveled that she walked with the same sultry moves as Bastet. She then took a ready stance and with her delicate hand waved for him to join her. He turned and bowed to his queen and watched as the group took refuge behind the barrier Isis set up, all but Sekhmet. Aker turned to her, his eyes narrowed as he saw the loathing rage that marred her beautiful face.

"Sekhmet!" Aker's voice was deep and full of disappointment.

"She should have been mine to train! She is the first good fight I had in a long time!" Sekhmet growled.

"She would have been if you hadn't tried to _kill_ the earth s only protection against Set!" Aker spat his rage finally flowed from him.

"She is only here in spirit it would not have killed her!" Sekhmet told the creator of the Neko-ken.

"Are you that stupid when you are deep in your fighting lust?! She would have died here as surely as if you cut her head off on earth!" Aker turned and walked toward his waiting opponent.

Sekhmet stared confused at Aker's back as he walked toward her opponent. Her rage built at his comment about her intelligence. Then her eyes widened as she realized what his last sentence meant. She turned to Isis her eyes demanding confirmation. To her surprise, her Queen's angry visage softened as she nodded. Sekhmet turned toward Kalya and Aker her face flushed with self-rage. Then Sekhmet vanished in a flash of golden light, only to appear between the two warriors her back toward Aker. She bowed slightly but said nothing, as her pride would not allow her. She then vanished again this time not to re-appear. Kalya stared in confusion when the deep baritone of her opponent drew her attention to him.

"That young warrior is the closest you will ever get as an apology from Sekhmet." Aker then took a ready stance to begin his training of the new Isis warrior.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka with Ric behind her ran into the guesthouse in the center of the Amazon village. She ran up the stairs taking them two and sometimes three at a time. She cursed her daughter for wanting to be on the third level so she could have access to the roof. Nodoka burst into her daughter's room only to find it empty. She shivered as she felt a draft and turned to see the open window. She turned and ran to the window as a heaving Ric appeared at the door. Nodoka bent out the window and looked up toward the roof. She barely made out the figure sitting there. The moon light causing her hair to glimmer as it brought out the silver highlights. She turned to leave the room only to be met by the others staying in the guesthouse.

SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH RANMA LET ME THROUGH!" Nodoka tried to push past but Sage and Ryoga effectively held her and Ric in the room.

"No, she is fine, though her spirit has left this plane she will return by morning." Mousse spoke as his eyes glowed white.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I FELT HER AS IF SHE DIED!" Nodoka shouted as she lunged to push past the lost wonderer and Musk warrior.

"She is not dead! We would know if she was. However, what you felt was her fight with the Egyptian Goddess Sekhmet as it went wrong. Though she is fine and will return by morning." Meran explained as she put a gentle hand on the distraught woman's shoulder.

"I WANT TO SEE FOR MYSELF!" Nodoka screamed as she tried to push past the wall of martial artists.

"We can't allow that Takashi-san. Your emotions would cause you to break her link prematurely from her magically induced meditation and _THAT_ could definitely kill her." They all looked up as Cologne bonked Sage and Ryoga on the head to let her enter the room.

"I promise not to interrupt her meditation but I know what I felt she is in danger! I won't stop until I can see her!" Nodoka growled as she pulled her katana it glowing blood red.

"Very well Mousse, take her to the roof. But do not allow her near Kalya." Cologne told the Amazon General.

"Are you sure elder?" The young Hidden Weapons warrior asked his mind wondering if Nodoka would teach him her family's school.

"Yes, I am. Take her up there so she can see Kalya. If she is correct do what is necessary to protect Kalya without awakening her!" Cologne told the warrior as she left the house.

Nodoka followed Mousse up the stairs to the roof of the guesthouse. Nodoka tried to get her emotions under control, as she did not want to cause her child any harm. When they reached the trap door to the roof Mousse went first. He opened the trap door then suddenly disappeared slamming the trap door down on Nodoka though not hitting her with it. Nodoka continued to climb when she heard the pounding of feet behind her. She looked down and saw the other three Isis warriors coming up behind her. She hurried up the ladder and when she got through the trap door, she held it for the other three. They sprang threw the door and headed toward the far end of the roof. Nodoka barely made out Mousse by his white robes, but he was fighting three or more dark figures as they tried to get to Kalya. Nodoka pulled her sword and it was glowing blood red as she charged after the other three Isis warriors.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The eyes watched as Kalya entered her magically induced meditations. They waited until they saw her start to glow with the magic that would take her consciousness from her body. The six warriors dressed in black from head to toe jumped from the trees surrounding the guesthouse. They slowly surrounded the meditating warrior. Once they had her surrounded, they drew their weapons but did not attack. It was as if they were waiting for something or someone. They crouched low so any villager passing by would not see them and call out the alarm. Their heads all turned as the final member of their party jumped onto the roof. The figures of these attackers were of well-toned bodies but somehow misshapen. Their faces and heads were covered in black as well as their bodies. This new warrior drew a large double edge sword with intricate scrollwork; its sharp edge glimmered in the moon light. The leader of the attackers was definitely female. Though not voluptuous like the Amazons, she was sensual in her shape. The meditating figure of Kalya winced as she felt the evil of the six figures that surrounded her. The black hooded leader prepared to bring down her sword on the head of Kalya, when a smooth mace ball at the end of a chain hit her square in the chest knocking her away from the Isis Warrior. The leader did not fall from the roof as Mousse had hoped but floated back into position to ready another strike. Her sword came down but never reached the meditating fighter, as there was another sword there as it took the blow, the sword glowed a black red.

*CLANG!* The leader looked up from the garnet hair of her target to find a pair of sapphire blue eyes that glowed black red.

"You will not hurt my..._daughter_!" Nodoka's voice growled low as she pushed with all her strength to keep herself between Kalya and her attacker.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hayashi walked toward the Valley of Sorrow, Dolphin beside him. He had asked her to take him there, he wanted to see where his nephew died, and his niece was born. Dolphin was reluctant, as she did not want him to be cursed as she was but she relented. They broke through the line of trees, from the path that led from the village Dolphin's wings shifted slightly. She had flown him here to avoid the two-day walk. He however wanted to walk the last few yards to get his thoughts together. Hayashi stopped and gaped at the beautiful sight before him. He could not imagine how such a beautiful sight could be so dangerous. Dolphin stared at Hayashi her face showed the confusion that raged through her. She turned and looked at the accursed valley but saw nothing that would make this man look at Jusenkyo with such awe.

Hayashi took in the view before him. The just setting sun lit the springs, which gave it the appearance that they were on fire. He slowly moved into the valley staying away from the first line of springs as he watched the sun slowly continued to set the golden light that bathed the springs slowly changed to a kaleidoscope of colors that shimmered like pools of gemstones. The two visitors walked around the springs until they stood in front of them. Hayashi stared at the mountain cliff at the back of the spring. His visage changed from awe to anger as he realized the smaller body of the two indents in the mountain belonged to Ranma. He noticed a brownish red spot in the center of the head of Ranma s figure he frowned as he realized it was blood. He started to move toward the mountain cliff when a strong hand stopped him.

"It is not safe to go among the springs. No one ever listens to the warnings they all end up cursed. Do not be like them...like us stay here." Dolphin told him as her hand rested on his arm.

"I want to go there! Will you take me?" Hayashi pointed to the double body imprints as he turned and stared deeply into the smoky gray eyes of a woman he had begun to care for.

"It is not safe Hayashi." Dolphin said as she shook her head.

"Please Dolphin it is important. You can just drop me off and then wait on the cliff above me. But I need to stand where Ranma stood before he died." Hayashi believed as the Amazons had that Ranma was dead and like the Phoenix from the ashes came Kalya.

Dolphin bowed her head her mind racing with indecision finally without rising to look at Hayashi she nodded. She stretched out her wings and lifting the Takashi heir from under his arms and flew him to the spot below the imprint of the Isis Warrior and her brother. She sat him down and glared up at the imprints her pride warring with her jealousy. She however did not fly from the side of Hayashi but landed next to him. He looked at her and gave her a warm loving smile. Hayashi moved closer to the imprints his face in a deep scowl. As he reached up to touch, the impressions, he, and Dolphin heard the shout and they turned around.

"NO! NO! MR. CUSTOMER! TO DANGEROUS MUST LEAVE AREA!" The two visitors turned and spotted the Jusenkyo guide as he ran toward them, his face filled with worry.

It however was too late as Isis found two more for her cause the spring below Hayashi and Dolphin broke opened and claimed the two fighters. As they sank to the bottom, Hayashi grabbed Dolphin around the waist and pushed with all his might. He was not sure if the warrior could swim but he was not taking any chances. As he sprang from the pool, he flipped and landed on the cliff above it. The guide watched Hayashi in fascination he never noticed as the spring closed up again to be nothing more than solid ground. Then Hayashi placed Dolphin on the ground, pushing a strand of her beautiful hair from her face. He looked into her eyes then leaned in and kissed her. Dolphin returned the kiss when suddenly both of their eyes shot open and they jumped to their feet. Dolphin took to the air but before she could grab Hayashi, he flew off ahead of her. She was stunned only for a moment as the sensation they felt during their kiss hit her again like a ten-ton sledge hammer.

"BROTHER!" She flew off after the man she was falling in love with.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Dolphin and Hayashi flew through the gate, the guards stared at them dumbfounded. They were brought from their stupor as Hayashi drew a beautiful scrolled katana. What awed the guards; was it glowed, a black red. Their attention was drawn to another sound as they turned they found Dolphin wielding her double edge sword. They were brought from their stupor when Dolphin shouted her orders to them.

"HURRY ENEMIES ARE IN THE VILLAGE! SOUND THE ALARM THEIR AFTER THE ISIS WARRIOR AND HER GENERALS!" She flew on past them, following Hayashi to the visitor's house.

The guards stood for a few moments as they watched Dolphin and the Isis Warrior's uncle as they disappeared to the center of the village. The raspberry haired guard came to first and ran toward the Council building where the warning bell was kept. As all Amazons, she reached the bell in seconds followed quickly by the other guard. As she rang the bell, the other guard sounded the alarm; she told the village where they were needed.

"*CLANG CLANG CLANG* ENEMIES OF THE AMAZONS HAVE INVAIDED THE VILLAGE THEY ARE ATTACKING ISIS AND THE GENERALS! *CLANG CLANG CLANG*" She repeated the call as the bell rang loudly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

None of the warriors came to the guards location they all headed for the visitor's house their weapons drawn. The battle on the roof was getting heated as the Generals, Ric, and Nodoka fought to protect Kalya. They could not wake or move her for fear of killing her and it seemed their enemy knew just that. The attackers turned at the clanging of the warning bell but knew they could not leave until they had finished with the task given them by their master. They feared his retribution at their failing then the Amazons at their capture. They turned up the intensity of the battle now instead of just the assassins' leader trying to kill Kalya they all attacked her at once.

"NNNOOOO!" Nodoka screamed as chains flew from Mousse this time with more deadly implements on the ends.

"AMAZONS TO BATTLE!" The shout came from above as the assassins looked up they found not only the rage-filled visage of the beautiful Dolphin but the glowing Hayashi whose entire body glowed black red.

They turned as more Amazons joined the battle on the roof. The leader gave the signal to keep the other warriors busy, as she would concentrate her effort on the reincarnated Isis Warrior. As the other six would be murderers charged in coming Amazons their leader flew straight at Kalya if she could knock the girl's body from the roof her spirit could not return. As she drew closer, her fellow killers blocked all attempts to reach the Isis Warrior. The leader smiled under her mask as she was now just a few feet from her and was about to knock her from the roof. She stopped at the double howl that came; it chilled even her.

"GGGGRRRROOOWWWLLL!" The leader of the assassins turned franticly at the noise but saw nothing as she paused.

#"Aker?!"# The warriors around her could hear the fear in her voice as she whispered the name.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The battle between Aker and Kalya raged on, neither giving the other an inch. Isis and Bastet watched as they fought. Rajha licked his lips as he thought about training with not only Kalya but also Aker to learn the Neko-ken. It seemed the battle had raged for days. However, in reality it had only been a few hours. As they watched, Kalya seemed to be slightly distracted. When she fell to her knees her head grasped in her hands.

"AAAARRRGGG!" Isis and Bastet moved quickly to the down warrior the fat tabby there before either of them.

"What is wrong child?" Aker asked as he knelt next to her.

"Evil! *GASP* Almost as bad as Set,...near my *GASP* body!" Kalya got out as she fought to control the messages as they flooded into her brain.

"Then you must return child! Your skill in the Neko-ken is nearly complete, but it will do you no good if you die here!" Aker told her as he raised his hand it glowed, a rainbow of colors.

"AKER NO!" Isis called but was too late.

"She needed to return my Queen she will be back we will finish her training then." Aker said as he touched Kalya's head with his glowing hand and the young Isis Warrior disappeared.

"However, I d really hate to be Set's minions when she shows back up in her body." Aker s twin lions faces grinned with a malicious evil.

"What are you talking about Aker? You have the same grin you sported when you played that joke on Sekhmet and she nearly cut you in half. No sense of humor that one." Bastet commented as she walked up to the Lion God her sensuous body leaning into his.

"Oh nothing much just sent her back in full Cat Fist. Now excuse me I need to give her time to get into her body. Aker turned and faced the setting sun his eyes glowed a rainbow of colors as he waited for something. Isis watched him nervously as Bastet figured out what he was going to do she covered her ears with her hands. When the others saw what she did, they though confused quickly followed her example. They realized a few seconds later that they were grateful they had.

"GGGGRRROOOWWWWLLL!" Aker's double growl shook the ground and the foundation of Isis' temple.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The leader of the assassins turned back to her prey, her sword at the ready. She brought it down on where she remembered Kalya's head to be. However, she hit roof tile, she stared in wide-eyed frustration when she noticed a shifting rainbow of colors on the roof. She looked up and came face to face with the new Isis Warrior; however, Kalya was not as the leader expected her to be. The cat aura and her cylindrical blue cat eyes made her shiver. She was however prepared for this as she floated up to face her opponent a smirk hidden under her mask.

"FOR THE MASTER REMOVE YOUR MASKS!" All the warriors but her removed their masks and grouped in around their leader.

They were all humanoid cat like beings there were two tiger, lion, and leopard headed warriors. The leader watched as Kalya's eyes opened wide. Though the leader of Set's minions was not expecting the darkening of the cat shaped aura or the fact that Kalya lowered close to the roof her hands bent down at the first knuckles and sweated as twelve inch ki claws appeared at the ends of her turned down fingers. The warriors with the lead assassin could not understand why the girl was not succumbing to the Neko-ken they all knew of the technique used by the Cat God and his students the Cat Goddesses. They swallowed as their target turned sapphire blue cylindrical eyes on them. They shuddered even more as the eyes began to glow blood red. Their momentary lapse gave the fighting Generals and Amazon warriors a chance to regroup and gather around the new Isis Warrior.

"I brrrring a messssssage from Akerrrrr!" Kalya purred out at her attackers, as they stared dumbfounded at her.

"Tell SSSet he will lose again but this time he will not kill the Isis Warriorrrr!" Kalya spoke then lunged at the minions of the evil God of Chaos.

"GGGGGRRRROOOOWWWWLLLL!" The loud cat cry she let loose was the signal for the other warriors to attack as well.

Kalya raised her one hand and swiped at the leader of the attackers. Her claws ripped away the mask to reveal an elf female with dark brown hair ending in black and white stripes. Kalya knew who this was as both the original Isis and the spirit of Kalya shuddered. Kalya grinned and the female before paled as six-inch fangs appeared as she lunged forward. Her generals behind her attacked the other minions of Set. The elf took to the sky knowing this warrior could not fly and would not be able to reach her. She would use this advantage to destroy her. The smirk of superiority was wiped from her face when Kalya pushed off from the roof and used the horrific training over the last thirteen years and jumped some thirty feet in the air. Kalya shot past the demon of Set and tucked herself into a ball. She spun over and over several times then stretched out her body her hands clasped in front of as a single fist. The memory angered the elf and she prepared to destroy the reincarnation of the cause of her dishonor.

The elf pulled her sword and readied to cut off the head of the new Isis Warrior only as she pulled the sword back and brought it to bear she was met by ki claws almost twelve inches long. The ki claws cut through the blade of the sword as Kalya swiped first with her left hand then with her right. The minion sent to destroy her stared frightened as her sword fell to the ground in eight pieces. The elf then moved quickly knowing this 'bitch' could not stay aloft and she would get her revenge. As she moved up and past Kalya, she slammed her fist into the warrior's back sending her more quickly to the ground. Her eyes opened in shock when Kalya somersaulted to a halt and flew up at her. The smirk on her face made the evil elf's blood run cold. Kalya slammed into the distracted elf's stomach knocking the air from her and pushing her higher into the stratosphere. The fighters with them watched as the two combatants moved into the clouds and disappeared. None below was able to see as Kalya pushed her adversary to the edge of the oxygen of earth. Kalya paused, as she knew the creature before her would survive the next move only if Set allowed her. Kalya pulled back one of her arms and with a clenched fist enhanced with her ki punched the creature in her stomach and sent her flying into outer space. She did not wait to see if Set saved her or not. She turned and flew back toward the village as there were others to fight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Amazon Elders stared on in shock as the hood of the leader of attackers revealed her as the one that had killed the first Isis Warrior. Their faces turned to scowls as they prepared to attack only they did not have time as Kalya took on the elf herself. The elders pulled back and allowed her to avenge the soul that was now a part of her. They directed their warriors in the battle with the minions of Set that remained. The battle was bloody as the large cat headed creatures also carried with them the attributes of the cats they portrayed. The elders marveled at the skill of Isis' Generals. They spotted Hayashi as he flew in and around the attackers. They noticed as Dolphin fought with him. The elders noticed the wet clothes of both the flying fighters and wondered if Isis had claimed two more warriors. They did not have time to ponder it as the attackers surged a new and began fighting more earnestly as their leader was being pushed higher into the sky by a flying Kalya. The battle raged until suddenly the attackers stopped and burst into flame. The protectors of Isis looked up and saw as Kalya returned her face in shock at the destruction of Set's assassin squad.

"Kalya where is the leader? She must be punished! She was the one who killed the first Isis Warrior." Lotus shouted as Kalya came closer.

"I sent her into space. If Set wants her, he will protect her!" Kalya stated and left it at that she turned to her uncle and Dolphin a scowl on her face.

"Isis has chosen you both but remember this Dolphin I will stand for no attacks on Mousse as will none of the others!" Kalya glowed, her black aura tight around her body.

"It is alright Kalya she will not do it again. She now must behave honorably as she is the only other Amazon to be chosen by the Goddess." Dolphin looked at her brother and scowled as he spoke.

"We fell into her spring?" Dolphin asked as she felt the other generals give her an affirmative in her mind.

=Looks like we are to join my niece in this battle, Dolphin. Want to join me and help them?= Hayashi spoke to her in ancient Egyptian as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Dolphin you can still back out if this is not what you want." Kalya spoke as she laid a protective hand on Mousse's shoulder.

Kalya watched as Dolphin thought about what was happening. Kalya looked at Mousse who turned and smiled at her. He nodded his assent and his grin grew even wider and brighter. She smiled back at him and looked at her other generals. They all nodded their assent though they were not as sure as Mousse. They were happy for him as they all felt how he hoped this would bring him and his sister closer. They turned as Jasmine pogoed up her face beamed with pride as the other elders faces showed scowls of jealousy. Kalya turned when she felt her mother close to her. Kalya smiled as the worried woman inspected her for injuries. The New Isis Warrior then leaned over and hugged her mother.

"Well great great granddaughter? You were angry when Mousse was the first chosen of the Goddess. Now that you and Kalya's uncle have been chosen to join her will you?" Jasmine asked her also curious if Dolphin will take on the challenge and honor given her.

"I!" Dolphin looked up as the hand of Hayashi landed on her shoulder.

He smiled at her and she returned the smile. She then looked to her brother. She was shocked to see him as he smiled at her as if letting her know he was happy about the turn of events. She did not have to guess that he was; she felt him send her a telepathic message stating the fact. She looked toward the Isis Warrior she had a look of approval as she accepted the Goddess' choice. Dolphin also saw the underlying threat that Kalya would not stand for any attack on Mousse or any of her generals by the other generals. Especially Mousse.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma swam his fur soaking up the seawater and dragging him down. He struggled to stay afloat. He not only had to keep swimming to prevent his drowning but he had to watch for the sharks that kept trying to _taste_ him. He swam as quickly as he could, several times he tried to hitch a ride with boats heading toward Japan but once they saw he was a panda they quickly moved on passed. He was however grateful as one of the fishing boats that had passed him by had a faulty anchor and it hung, low on the ship. He quietly grabbed the anchor and pulled himself from the water just as another shark lunged for him. As the giant carnivore lunged at him, Genma kicked out hitting the man-eater in the gills. He smiled as the shark flew from him some fifteen feet. He may not be able to access is skill or knowledge but his strength and body tone were still available along with his speed.

He pulled himself to a more comfortable position on the anchor and then wrapped his arms tightly around the swaying weight. He tried hard to disappear so the captain of the boat would not kick him off. Lady Luck was in a good mood as she allowed the boat with its furry stowaway to make it to port. As soon as the boat moved into the slip, Genma lowered himself back into the water and swam under the docks until he could sneak out of the water. He found a dock surrounded by trees and used them as camouflage to enter his homeland. He moved into the woods searching for a way to unlock his curse he did not want to go to Tendo s as a panda and scare him to death. He needed to mooch a safe haven until he could unlock his knowledge and curse.

Lady Luck had left him as soon as he touched Japanese soil. He found no hot water or any aid to get back to his human form. He stayed in the trees as he moved toward Tendo s his nostrils ever on the search for food. As he would never turn down an _offered_ meal. The problem was there was no food that he could _borrow_ so he moved quickly on. His stomach announced his arrival a few moments before he arrived. As he reached the outskirts of Nerima, he stayed hidden as he had several run-ins with local zookeepers. The most horrifying was with a young girl with curly light brown hair. She kept calling him Andr . Genma shuddered as the collar she had gotten around his neck jingled. He would have to get Tendo to remove it for him. He waited until the sun set then made his way to Tendo s staying in the alleyways and shadows.

He moved quickly but cautiously. When he reached the gate of a home; the plaque on the wall surrounding the property claimed it as Tendo s home but Genma could not understand why it did not proclaim the property as a dojo of Anything Goes. He tried to jump the fence again forgetting his skill was now gone. He slowly opened the gate and found it happily to his surprise as being unlocked. He slithered in and headed toward the back of the house where he remembered the double doors to the dining room were. He came around and stopped as the large dojo in the back was boarded up and showing signs of neglect. He moved to the entrance to the house, slowly he opened the door and slipped in. He slowly moved to where he thought the kitchen would be.

He nearly shouted for joy when he found the small immaculate kitchen. There was a teapot on the stove with water still in it. The water was warm but it was not hot enough to change the curse. Genma turned on the stove though it took him several tries, as his claws were clumsy and could not grasp the knobs securely. He finally got the heat turned on under the pot after about fifteen minutes of trying; he then sat down to wait. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the pot started to whistle. He grabbed a dishtowel and wadded it up then stuck it under the lid of the spout. This effectively silenced the noise from the teakettle. He waited a few more moments, as he listened for any footsteps. When he heard, none he picked up the kettle and removed the towel. He placed it in his mouth, as he knew instinctively it would hurt like hell. He would find a way to get even with the Amazons. He poured the water quickly over him his muffled screams not heard by the other occupants of the house as he morphed into his human form.

# GGGGGRRROOOAAAAWWWWW! # The kettle hit the floor and soon after so did Genma.

The bright pink man landed on the floor on his hands and knees. He slowly rose and left the kitchen leaving the puddle of water and kettle on the floor. He tried to remember the layout of Tendo s home as he headed down the hallway. He found the laundry room, removed his gi, and found a clean one of Tendo s. It was too small but he could wear it until he got his old friend s wife to clean his. He moved back into the living room he slowly laid, on the sofa his skin still tender from the hot _bath_. He pulled the old quilt off the back and covered up. He finally fell to sleep as exhaustion claimed him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

PERVERT! It was not the shout that as much woke him as the two ton mallet that struck him out the doors and into the wall of the Tendo home.

As Genma slowly slid down the wall, he watched as he slowly descended into the koi pond. He tried to scramble from the cold water but was unable to do so. He however did not hit the water as he flew from the last inch before he hit to land face first in the grass at the base of the porch. He sat up, spit out the greenery, and turned to see a little gnome of a man standing on a rock by the pond. He scrutinized the downed ex-Martial Artist his eyes narrowed to tiny slits. Genma got to his hands and knees though shocked and frightened that the master had escaped he was elated as well. Genma crawled to his old master the weapon-wielding attacker watched with disgust.

MASTER! You must help me the Joketsuzoku Amazons have locked away my skills and knowledge of the art and raised the temperature of the water to change back from my curse. Genma bowed and scraped as the little gnome smiled maliciously down at him.

SAOTOME MY OLD FRIEN...! Soun was stopped at the look of his deceptively diminutive master.

Where is my heir? The old gnome asked his voice razor sharp.

HEY! I M HAPPOSAI S HEIR! The girl with long blue-black hair screamed her face getting red with rage.

QUIET GIRL! You have NO skills other than to be a bully! I will not taint my school with your ilk! If your father had raised you, as he should have I might have considered you as one of my heirs! But your _lack_ of skill cost me the Tendo School at the hands of the Dojo Destroyer! Happosai s anger grew as the young girl threatened to bash him with her mallet.

AKANE! He is our schools Grandmaster and you will not attack him! A man with a long mustache with shoulder length brown hair and wearing a matching brown gi to the tight one Genma wore spoke as he pulled the mallet from Akane.

Now Genma where is my _heir_! Genma peeked from his prostrated position his eyes wide with fear as the little man before him began to glow a black red.

He...He died at Jusenkyo! Genma coward as the glow around his master got darker.

I see and how did he die there? Happosai s voice became hollow and cold.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The elders watched as the Generals trained with Kalya they marveled at her skill for one so young. They also noticed the Cat-Fist was showing up in her sparring. The Egyptian God Aker had trained her well. The women were in awe as they watched over the last few months as she melded it into her school. The Takashi siblings had worked with the generals and Kalya as their school would be a great help to them when fighting Set and his minions. The Council of Elders had given Dolphin and Mousse the right to teach Kalya and the Generals their school of Hidden Weapons although Kalya knew something similar hers was only storage pockets, whereas the Hidden Weapons allowed for the disbursement and recall of items during battle at an opponent. During the last three months, no other Generals showed up. The elders put it down to the fact that Isis had selected all her generals. They however felt Kalya was not so sure.

Cologne and Jasmine had noticed Nodoka had become depressed. They knew Kalya noticed because of the elfin gifts but she would not tell her daughter what was wrong. They decided to find out as it was affecting Kalya s mental health as she was worrying about her mother and it was effecting her fighting. Something they could ill afford. After the sparring, the two elders followed Ric and Nodoka as they took their usual daily walk through the village. This time however the couple left the village and from the direction they took, they were heading for Jusenkyo. The elders hurried to catch up with them, as Jusenkyo was not a safe place.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Do-chan are, you sure you want to do this? I mean it is a major step and what if the Goddess refuses? Ric asked as they took the two-day walk to Jusenkyo deciding to make it a training trip as Nodoka trained Ric in her family s art and he trained her in the art he had learned from an old sensei with no heirs.

I don t know Ric but I have to try! I mean Ran...Kalya will be living for centuries even millenniums I have to be there with her! Nodoka said as she hung her head to hide the tears.

What about me? Ric asked as he stared blankly ahead.

Nodoka stopped her face full of fear and longing. Ric had continued to walk, as he had not noticed his beloved had stopped. When he finally had realized Nodoka was no longer beside him he had moved some thirty yards on. He stopped and turned he stared at the pain filled face of his fianc e. He felt the pang of guilt but he wanted to know...he needed to know where he fit in her new life. Ric slowly walked back to Nodoka. When he reached her, he cupped her face in his large calloused hands and tilted her face up to look into his deep black eyes. The tears began to flow from Nodoka s as she stared at the loneliness she saw.

# I can t *SOB* ask you to make that sacrifice Ric! It would not be right to take you *CHOKE* from your family in that manner. # Nodoka whispered her sobs making her voice crack with pain.

It is my choice to make Do-chan. I won t lose you again and I won t let you lock yourself into a life of loneliness, especially if I have a way to prevent it. Ric told her as he stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

But Ric...! Nodoka started but Ric placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

Shush! My love there is no Buts about it. I have the right to claim a generalship just as much as you do and I won t let you do this alone. Ric pulled her to him as he leaned his cheek down on the top of Nodoka s head.

We will do this together and if Isis takes one of us she will take us both! He said into her reddish auburn hair then kissed the top of her head.

He then pulled back, smiled at his beloved, and kissed her tenderly. They next turned and continued their walk to Jusenkyo. With an unspoken agreement, the two lovers started running. They used the pace Dolphin had set on their journey to the Amazon village. They had arrived at the springs just after sunset. They looked at the valley and as Hayashi before marveled at its awe-inspiring beauty. Ric in the moon light made out the two body impressions in the side of the cliff. The two would be generals hoped Isis would accept them and prevent them from receiving another curse. They moved quickly and cautiously round the springs. They kept one eye on where they were. The other eye they kept on the guide s hut. They wanted to prevent him from startle them into falling into another spring. After fifteen long agonizing minutes, they made it to under the indentations. Nodoka looked up at the smaller body her tears flowing in torrents down her face as her eyes landed on the blood stain in the center of head.

# How could he do this to our child? Oh Ric how can I in good conscious force myself on her after what that _bastard_ put her through. # Nodoka whispered as Ric wrapped his arm around her.

You love her Do-chan and you do this because you want to be with her and protect her from the Genma s of the world. You and I both know he won t give up trying to enslave Kalya. Ric told her his voice tinged with anger at the pain and uncertainty Saotome Genma was still causing Nodoka.

But we should have asked her if...EEEPPPP! Nodoka did not get the chance to finish as the ground below her and Ric opened up and swallowed them both.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Jasmine and Cologne smirked as they pogoed quickly toward Jusenkyo. The two lovers must be going at an Amazon s pace. As they broke through the line of trees and into the valley, they noticed movement in between the springs. As the moon came from behind the clouds, they could see it was Nodoka and Ric. They shook their heads as they headed toward them. They were a little more than half way to them when they heard Nodoka cry out and watched as the two fell into the spring of Elfin sorceress/Isis warrior. They hung their heads as they realized they were too late to stop them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka, Ric. The soft voice called to the two lovers as they sank to the bottom.

I allow this so _my daughter_ would not be alone on your world. Just know that if you cause her any of the pain her father had, hell will look like paradise to the eternal torture you two will suffer. Both Nodoka and Ric shuddered as the image of the Goddess Isis appeared before them.

As she faded, a bolt of divine energy snaked out from the Goddess upheld palm and struck both Ric and Nodoka. In an effort to scream both swallowed a large amount of the pools water. As they kicked for the surface Isis parting comments entered their brains.

Now you two will be able to live as long as Kalya. Tell my daughter there will be three more generals to come and none are Amazons. As the two climbed out of the pool, they were helped by the elders Jasmine and Cologne both of who was tempted to jump into the pool before it closed.

They quickly moved toward the water when a shell of golden light appeared over the surface preventing them from entering the water. They frowned at their inability to become a general of the new Isis. It was then that the two elders stepped back in awe as the image of Isis appeared over the spring her face in a deep scowl but her eyes showed she was proud of the two women for wanting to join Kalya.

This is not your battle! Your wisdom and knowledge is what my daughter and her generals will need. Isis told them as she and the pool disappeared.

MOM! They all looked up as Kalya flew into the valley.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma looked up from his prostrated position the fact that Happosai glowed a black red did not faze him that much it was the fact it was in the shape of a cat that bothered him. He slowly inched away from the freakish old man only to be stopped as he backed into Tendo Soun. He and Soun both gulped as the diminutive Grand Master glared at them. He jumped from the rock and moved toward Genma his scowl deepening, as he got closer.

You took my heir to Jusenkyo?! His voice rang hollow and frightening.

I...I wanted to ge...get him a ca...cat curse to better con...control him through the Nek...Neko-ken. Genma stuttered out his body oozing fear everyone could smell.

You taught him the Neko-ken?! The aura around the perverted grand master darkened and the cat shape grew larger.

It...It was so I...I cou...could better control him! Genma did not like the fact that Happosai was now encased in a solid black aura.

WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID DEAD BOY?! I AM NOW THE ONLY AND RIGHTFUL HEIR! TRAIN ME! Akane shouted as she stepped in between Happosai and the cause for his anger.

The grand master of the School of Anything Goes turned his anger on his beautiful Akane. He was not stupid he would never accept the violent girl as a student let alone an heir. Soun shuddered as he saw his master s anger directed toward his youngest daughter. He moved to intervene when Happosai turned and angry glare on to him that froze him in place.

Do not move Tendo! You should _never_ have taught her and when you stopped you should have sealed away what you had taught her! Happosai growled low in his throat.

HEY! I AM A GOOD FIGHTER! Akane s aura blazed around her body lighting the yard with a blood red glow.

You are nothing! You are worthless as a fighter and a waste of space. You will _NEVER_ have my school! You lost that chance when you fell to the Dojo Destroyer! With that last comment Happosai lunged at Akane.

Akane only got out a small shriek as the little gnome attacked. When Happosai moved away from her, she was crumpled on the ground unconscious. Soun ran to his daughter his face filled with fear and despair. He knelt down next to Akane and pulled her into his embrace. He sighed in relief when he found her still breathing. He turned at his master his angry visage gone as he saw the old man sitting on the wall surrounding his yard. He gulped as he finally realized that aura around the old master was cat like in shape. He had a vague memory of Happosai wanting to teach him and Genma an ancient technique. He and his old friend refused when they found out what it entailed. At the moan of Genma behind him his eyes snapped opened as he realized all of what he said. He taught the Neko-ken to his son to make him a slave. Soun picked up his daughter then turned and glared down at his old training partner.

The pack has been destroyed by you and your callous disregard for your child s safety on the pretense of it being for the art. You will please leave my house as I do not want one such as you tainting our blood with yours! Soun moved into the house caring Akane to her room.

TENDO OLD FRIEND, WAIT! Genma shouted, as he needed a place to hide until he could figure things out.

You have destroyed any chance of my school surviving. You had better hope I find some remnant of my heir at the Amazon village or I will return and finish what they started. Happosai disappeared over the wall Genma visibly calming as he moved farther away from him.

He smirked as he felt his son was not dead and if the old master could bring him home, they could still join the schools but under the Saotome name since the violent little brat evidently allow the Dojo Destroyer to take her school. He suddenly found the lights had gone out. When he reached up he pulled is dirty gi from his face. He turned and found his old friend Tendo standing there a scowl on his face. Genma crawled to him on his two knees trying to get the man to listen to him.

The master is gone to bring home my son! We can still join the schools under the Saotome name and hav... He went silent as Tendo kicked him hard in the gut and finally into the koi pond.

Tendo looked on in surprise but held his sanity. He finally realized, it was not a dynasty that Genma wanted. He wanted whatever their children created to support his lazy ways and steal from them so he could live in luxury. As Genma-panda pulled himself from the pond, he was met by a glowing Tendo Soun. The man glowed so black all Genma could make out was red glowing eyes. He gulped as Soun took a step closer to him.

I will not honor a pact tricked out of me while I was drunk. I promised my late wife I would not force our children into a marriage they did not want and I will honor that promise. You will now leave and do not darken my doorstep again! With that last statement, Soun kicked out and kicked the panda into LEO.

As he watched his old ex-friend disappeared his shoulders slumped. His only real heir now had no access to any of her skills and he could not, undo what the master had done, as his skill was not good enough. He entered the house amidst the two angry stares of his older daughters. They however never got the chance to chastise their father as he slowly climbed the stairs even more depressed then when his beloved Kimiko died. The two older Tendo daughters watched their anger drained from them as it was replaced by worry. They moved to talk to their father but stopped when they heard the door to his bedroom click shut and the click of the lock telling them to leave him alone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka sat alone in her room; her gaze on the only mirror. Her hair was now the color of Ran...Kalya s and her eyes were a lighter sky blue. She sighed as she remembered the anger of her daughter. However, she understood it. In Kalya s mind, she could not take care of herself against the minions of Set. Then the elder in aqua robes. Nodoka paused in her musings as she tried to remember the elder s name. She gave up trying for the moment. However, the little woman made a point to let Kalya know it was her mother, who kept the murderer of the first Isis from killing her. Kalya acted as if she had not wanted to know that then the other elder reminded her that Nodoka and Ric made the choice to join the battle and the Goddess accepted. Nodoka was glad she had not told Kalya about Isis getting them to drink the pools water. She did not think she could handle the explosion. Nodoka was drawn from her musings by a knock at her door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Come in. Nodoka rose from the end of the bed and moved away from the door, as she knew who it was.

Kalya entered her head bowed as she closed the door to her mother s room. She then turned and faced her mother her eyes filled with shame. Nodoka took a step toward her daughter only to be stopped by her raised hand. Kalya took a deep breath then stared at her mother her face an open book. As she warred, with her worry and anger. Nodoka watched as Kalya brought her warring emotions under a semblance of control. She sighed as she realized she was not that mad.

Mom, I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I just didn t want...! Kalya stopped as she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace one she didn t want to leave.

It is alright little one. You were just worried for my safety. Just remember sweetheart I am a master of my own family s art and with Hayashi s help, I will be a grand master very soon. I...I just couldn t let you live in this world alone. Nodoka s hot tears fell on Kalya s shoulder as her mother held tightly to her.

But...but why didn t you come to me first? Kalya asked as she tightened her grip on her mother as she realized what the answer would be.

I didn t want you to say no. Nodoka told her daughter as her tears continued to fall.

I...?! Kalya stopped as she wondered if she would have said no if her mother had asked.

Kalya let the thought fall from her mind as she tightened her grip on Nodoka and realized she now had two mothers. There was her mortal mother that would be with her as she fought Set and throughout her life. Then her immortal mother that would be there waiting for her when her time to leave this world came. Kalya sighed as her grip tightened even tighter on Nodoka.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The beady little eyes watch with lustful glee and anger. The strange redhead was an Anything Goes Master and his heir. However, she was training others in his school and he gave her no leave to do that. He jumped when a vine in the tree entwined him and held him immobile. He could not reach any of his Happadanikin bombs to persuade the grabby vine. He turned at a familiar voice. One he missed terribly but knew he could never have.

Well, well, welcome back Happi! Happosai looked down to see Cologne as she stood beneath the tree.

I have come for my heir, and by the looks of it that little redhead is the one I am looking for. Happi told her his eyes narrowed as the girl came closer.

She has a lot to answer for. One not fulfilling the pledge to join the Tendo and Saotome Schools of Anything Goes. Then there is her teaching my school without my permission.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don t teach your school old man I teach mine! I have been creating this school ever since I could read! Kalya told the little gnome as she stared up at him.

I will not prolong a school that would create a student such as Saotome Genma! She snarled and Happi licked his lips as he felt the Neko within her as it reached out to his.

Release me or I will free the cat! Happi knew her control over the cat was incomplete and like Genma before him, he planned to use it to control her.

Cat? What cat? Kalya said, while she looked around to Happosai s eyes, frantically.

This cat child! He released his aura as Kalya turned back to face him.

She stared transfixed she had known only Aker, Bastet, and Sekhmet as any other Neko-Ken warriors. Her grip on the vines loosened and Happi used his chi claws to free himself from the vine. He then lunged at the shocked girl releasing the cat knowing it would push her over the edge and only he would be able to bring her out, he would then strike a deal with the Amazons to get his heir back and until she was his totally he would never teach her to use her Neko powers. Well that was what he had planned. However, there was a lot to be said for colloquialisms, the main one being Best laid plans of Mice and Men .

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya stared awed struck as the cat aura appeared around the tiny man. She waited for the fear and when there was none, she wondered who had taught him the Neko-Ken and wondered if Aker knew about him. She wondered if he knew all the techniques or had created any new ones she could learn. Then movement caught her attention and pulled her from her musings. She flipped back taking her Amazon mother with her. They both watched as the little gnome hit the ground with a gentle flip to land on his feet.

Now girl I can train you in the Neko-ken for a price! You will stop training the Amazons in my school and give yourself totally to me! Happosai leered as he moved closer to the girl knowing his closer proximity would push her into the insanity of the cat.

Bring it on old man! For I fought Set and pushed him from me I will not be the property of another lech! Kalya moved into a stance Happi felt he should know but did not.

Very well girl you are only going to make it harder on yourself! He told her as he ran toward her his chi claws expanding to full length.

Kalya s claws appeared and matched his fifteen-inch claws inch for inch. Happosai paused momentarily, as the shock of the girl being able to control her claws threw him. He shook his head and charged her. Evidently Genma taught her more of the Neko-Ken then he intended. As he got closer he swiped at her in the hopes of tearing her sky blue tang from her body. His mind divided in half to monitor the fight the other half to fantasize about what he would do with the girl instead of train her. He was quickly brought out of his lustful dreams when his claws were stopped dead and he felt himself losing air. He came back to full control of his mind and found Kalya on the ground her feet planted roughly in his solar plexus as she threw him over her body and behind her. He stared at the boulder he was fast making an approach on.

Happosai flipped and pushed off the boulder upwards some fifty feet he was surprised when the young girl jumped meeting him in the air. He smiled as he remembered the Saotome School used the air techniques of his school as the Tendo used the earth. She might be the only other one who could use his whole school. He was brought out of his musings as blunted chi claws swiped at him. They left welts but never pierced his skin and the swipe sent him back toward the ground faster than he could right himself. He hit the ground with a sickening thud creating a crater some six inches deep. He looked up and watched as the girl still hovered some fifty feet off the ground his eyes widening as the image of a beautiful honey skinned woman with black hair appeared behind her.

# ISIS! # Happosai whispered though all heard him.

Kalya turned but there was no one behind her. Her shoulders slumped as she had hoped Isis had come to visit. She turned as the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes dragged himself to his feet. Instead of continuing the fight, he turned to his one true love. His face showed defeat and fear. Cologne pogoed up to him her eyes still alit with the love she had for him.

She fought Set? Was all the aged grandmaster said?

Yes Happi. She is the new Isis warrior. He is coming back Happi and she and her generals are all, that stand between him and the destruction of this world. Cologne told him as he was at the battle fifty years ago.

The little grandmaster had not come away unscathed as a vision of him some fifty years before moved across Cologne s mind. The image of a six-foot tall man with a muscular build and long black blue hair down to his mid back. He had black soulful eyes and a square chiseled jaw. His skin was a golden tanned color. Cologne shivered as she remembered the nights he had held her and the beautiful daughter he had given her. Cologne jumped slightly when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and found her husband staring at her his face full of sadness and determination.

I will train your warriors they will need the power of the Anything Goes if they are to win. I however will only train those with ki and chi abilities. I will also train her in the Neko-ken and her full school of Anything Goes along with her generals. Cologne felt the despair as it washed over her from the man she loved, she moved toward him and wrapped him in a tight embrace as memories of fifty years ago passed over the both of them.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

A younger looking Happosai fought against the minions of Set as his beautiful wife was part of the casting circle to send him and his cohorts back from wince they came. He heard the maniacal laughter. The gentle crystal bell sound caressed his body. He turned to see a beautiful elf hovering over a spring devoid of water. He saw as blood gushed up from its bottom. The elf s laughter became more delighted. He turned away as it sickened him. He faced the casting circle and felt their magic as it waned. He knew they had not enough left to finish the spell using his skill in the art he and his wife created he ran toward the casting circle he jumped the last thirty or so feet and landed behind his wife. He then pushed all the magic his wife had opened in him into the spell the casting circle was creating. It was the catalyst need to complete the spell. He watched in horror as his beautiful wife and the other Amazon elders began to shrivel up and become two and half foot ghouls. He vaguely registered that he matched their height. He looked down and saw the same effects on his body as well.

He turned at the uproar as the minions of Set began to be pulled into a vortex that opened over the center of Jusenkyo. He watched fascinated as they were pulled back into the prison from which they came. He heard the bell like voice of the elf as she screamed with rage. He turned and found her holding on to a tree in an effort to prevent being pulled back in. Happosai laid his unconscious wife on the ground and fought against the unfamiliar body size as he jumped for the evil incarnate. He kicked the evil Ancient and knocked her free from the tree she held onto. She grabbed for purchase, which was one of Happosai s legs. As she was being pulled back into her hell she was taking, the Anything Goes Grandmaster with her. Just before Happi was pulled completely into oblivion he kicked out hard with his free leg at the elf s jaw. She released her grip and the diminutive martial artist fell into one of Jusenkyo springs. A spring that forever changed his out look on life and tore him from his beloved.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

I do not need training in the Neko-ken unless you created any new techniques. Kalya told him as she landed next to the two lost lovers.

But Gen...? He was cut off by the glare from the young girl.

Wanted to control me and make me his slave. I however do not wish for that kind of life. I have learned to control my Neko-ken through training with Aker and the two cat goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet. Happi s eyes widened as the fear settled over him.

It is true he is really returning then. Happosai asked depressed resignation overflowed him.

It is true beloved. He has already once tried to take over her. Cologne said as she leaned into him.

Do you know where he will be returning at? The little man asked not noticing the forty Amazon warriors and the three elders bearing down on him.

No not yet. HOLD! Cologne spotted them.

He is an enemy of the Amazons! He must be punished! A small elder growled.

NO Mascara! If it wasn t for him we couldn t have beaten Set the last time. His curse was his reward for adding his magic to ours! I will not let you hurt him. Cologne growled as she stood in front of her husband.

I stand by mother Cologne. He has agreed to train me and my generals in the full Anything Goes School as well as any and all warriors at the level of ki and chi manipulation. Kalya said as she stepped forward blocking the newcomers from Cologne and Happosai.

NO HE MUST BE PUNISHED! Mascara raged as she would do anything to destroy Cologne s happiness as Happosai was supposed to be hers.

Still angry I see Mascara? Angry I did not choose you? Happi asked as he glared at her.

THIS IS ENOUGH! They all turned to see Jasmine as she pogoed up to the group.

Welcome back Happosai. What are you doing here? Jasmine asked her aura glowing brightly as Ric and Nodoka followed her up.

I came to claim my heir. I knew there was more to what Genma was telling me. I knew you had changed his memories. He glared at the ancient elder before him.

However I found out the truth behind Ranma s _death_! I fought Set once before and I will do all I can to stop him again. If that means training Amazons in my School, I will. Just know this the School is still mine and will not be Amazon property! Any attempt to eliminate my valid heirs and I will end your three thousand years of existence! Happi growled low in his voice punctuating his statements as he swiped at the staffs the elders stood on some forty feet from him.

The four elders in front of Happosai all landed unceremoniously as their staffs fell to pieces under them. They all glared at the Anything Goes Grandmaster with murderous rage. The laughter of Cologne and Kalya brought them back to the fact that it was funny. Though they tried to turn their angry visage on them, it was Jasmine, who started to giggle followed closely by Chiffon and Sapphire. The only elder who refused to believe it was funny was Mascara. She glared between the other elders and Kalya. Joviality ceased as soon as it started. Kalya helped the elders to their feet as she tried not to giggle.

We will have a council meeting and give you our ruling. Jasmine spoke quietly.

There is no need for that Elder you either agree to it now or only Kalya and her Generals are taught the full Anything Goes save her Amazon Generals. Happosai spoke his voice brooked no argument.

The meeting is not to determine Happosai if we claim your school or not. It is to determine if our warriors other then the generals learn the school. Do not forget male your school is a chaotic one and whether or not we want that chaos in our village is my concern. Jasmine spoke as she and the three other who lost their staff turned and left.

Do not fear husband all will be fine. Now there is one thing you must do however. Cologne told him as he turned to her his eyes still alit with the love he had for her.

That is my beloved? Happosai asked, as he looked at her, in his mind she was still beautiful.

Ask Kalya if she wishes to be trained in your full school. Cologne said as she pogoed off after the other elders.

Huh? Happosai asked not understanding what she meant at first.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya over the next few months worked with Happosai in private lessons on the full Anything Goes art. She and Happi worked feverishly to get her trained. He also taught her the Neko-ken techniques he himself created after learning the forbidden technique. As Happosai taught, Kalya Cologne taught her Generals. The council meeting had not lasted long. The elders had decided that though they really did not want the chaos in their village it was unavoidable in order to fight against Set. Their warriors were going to need the additional strength it brought to the fight.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the training ended, Team Isis had not only learned new martial arts techniques from all the tribes of the valley. The technique they all felt was the most important they learned from the elders in how to block not only their power levels but they were able to translate that into how to block the other Team Isis members from their thoughts. They could still get through when they needed help but the other team members personal thoughts were no longer laid bare to them. They learned many others most of which came from Kalya. All that was left was a few finishing techniques and closing of rough spots as far as Kalya was concerned. However, Kalya was worried, as the last three generals had not yet shown up.

The team was near ready to leave the only problem was they didn t know where to go. As Kalya and her generals prepared to head to the Council Chambers their thoughts finally had time to think on the fight ahead of them a fight they all decided they really did not want to have. They however, knew that without each of them there, Set could win and destroy the world in an effort to make it over in his own evil way. As they, all prepared to go to council there was an urgent knock at their door. Meran moved to answer the knock.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Just a moment, please. Meran said as she opened the door to Misty and Perfume.

You all need to come to council now. Two strangers have entered the building and they seem to know about you all. Misty told them her voice full of suspicion.

You don t trust them? Dolphin asked as she and her brother came to the door.

No your training is complete why would two more generals show up now. It could be Set trying to delay your and our departure. We beat him once and you know we can do it again even without magic. Perfume growled as she stared over Dolphin and Mousse at Hayashi and Ric.

Well I believe we are all ready to go so we will leave now. It might be two of the three generals Isis told mom about. Kalya s bell like tones rang out in the room as she came from upstairs.

They all followed Misty and Perfume out of the guesthouse and to the council chambers. As they walked Team Isis communicated with one another about how to handle the new arrivals if they are truly Isis generals. They dare not postpone their departure once they learned where to go. As they entered the council chamber, they saw the two new comers in the pen to the left of the council table under guard. The warriors move in front of the council bench and bowed deeply to their elders. They linked with the two new comers or tried to make a connection.

Greeting, Mothers. I see we have visitors? Kalya asked as she looked at the two people sitting in the pen to the right of her.

Yes daughter are they part of your party? They seem to know you. Jasmine asked as she scowled at the two, gajin men.

I...We have no link to them Mother Jasmine. Nor do I know them. The garnet redhead spoke as she stared at the two men.

We don t know her! We are looking for Saotome Ranma! He stole our family s honor blade and sold it to our family s mortal enemy! One of the gajin said as he jumped to his feet.

When did this happen? Chiffon asked as almost reading Nodoka s mind.

Eight...no wait, it was nine years ago. The other gajin said as he took a completive look.

Then you need to rethink your accusation. Saotome Ranma was only eleven-years-old then. You are looking for his father. Any debts, thievery, or promises made for Saotome Ranma during that time are legally laid at Saotome Genma s feet. The elders turn as Nodoka stepped forward caring a legal document.

She stopped at the council table and gave them the document she received when she divorced Genma. Each elder quickly looked it over then handed it to one of the guards around the two men. As they read the document, their faces deepened into a scowl. They then looked up at the twelve ghouls their faces showing they were not going to let this vendetta go. The council then played its trump card as the guard took the document back and gave it to Nodoka.

Besides it is a moot point. Saotome Genma had killed his son at Jusenkyo. So whether you believe he is responsible or not he is who you are going to have to get retribution from. Jasmine spoke as she looked down at the two men.

NO WE DON T BELIEVE YOU! HE TOLD US RANMA WAS HERE! One of the men shouted forgetting he was not to mention that.

# Ebon! Quiet! # It was to late as all turned to the two men anger growing on their faces.

You will tell us the truth young man or you will not leave this village unscathed! Mascara stated as she glared down at them, like all the elders she did not like being made a full of.

Do...Don t know wh...what you are talking about! Ebon spoke his nervousness hard for him to control.

Kalya please show our guests what is in store for them if we allow you and Happi some play time with them. Cologne told her adopted daughter.

As Kalya stepped forward a guard on the other side of the room held up a piece of firewood between her hands and over her head. Kalya smiled at the white silver haired Frosta. She was not one of Kalya s generals but they all liked her and were friends with her.

The men stared at Kalya then Frosta their libidos showing in their faces as they tried to control their desires. Their eyes then widened as a black blue aura formed around Kalya in the shape of a cat. They watched as her pupils took on the cylindrical shape of cat s eyes. Though when she brought out fifteen inch ki claws they both nearly lost the control they had over their bladders. It took all their will power not to soil themselves in front of these women when Kalya swiped at the log and cut it into sawdust with about six swipes. Her hands moving so fast only her generals and the council could follow her movements.

Now I ask you again...! Jasmine was cut off as both men started talking at once.

We are brothers. He is Ebon and I am Sean O Leary. Our family s sword was taken from us and Genma Saotome told us we would find it with his son in this village. Sean told them as he stared at Kalya keeping her location in his sight at all times.

When did he tell you this? Jasmine continued as she did not like this.

About three months ago. We knew it was him that stole the sword. He however had sold it to our hated enemy. He said he could get it back but we had to get his son for him. Ebon told the council and the other people in the room.

Is Genma here with you? Mascara asked wanting to complete the punishment they first meted out to the fool.

No he refused to leave Japan. We were to bring Ranma to Japan at the Saotome home.

THAT BASTARD! THAT IS NODOKA S HOME! Hayashi s outburst caused angry stares to be leveled at him.

Then you two need to take care of that before you leave. Sapphire told the male and his sister.

Come Hayashi let us step outside and start the eradication process against Genma. The room watched as Hayashi, Nodoka, Ric and Dolphin left the room.

Tell us how were you suppose to be able to recognize Ranma if you saw him? Thorn asked, as she liked the readings she was getting from the two Irish men.

Well we didn t quite believe all of what he said something about his son being cursed to change into a girl. Ebon stopped and looked at the garnet haired woman before him.

She looks like the picture he gave us! Sean said all of a sudden as he grabbed the hot tea kettle from the council table and through it at Kalya.

The guards grabbed him before he could do anything else as they stared at the garnet haired girl waiting for her to change. There was none. The two men smirked as they figured Genma was lying. This now proved it. Kalya began to glow her aura shifting like rolling fog through the colors of the rainbow as her aura dried her clothes. She glared at the two men but said nothing. Her family and friends had returned to the chamber. Hayashi was putting a cell phone away.

Well? Chiffon had asked as they took their place with the other generals.

Our lawyer is taking care of it now. When I return home, he won t be there. I however have decided I don t want to return to that house. Since we as a group will need a place large enough for all of us plus the others we will look into other lodgings. Nodoka stated as she stood next to her daughter.

That is if you need to go back home. We still don t know where he will enter the world. Lotus said as she smiled down at Nodoka.

HEY! Don t talk as if we aren t here! Ebon growled not liking being ignored.

Be Quiet Ebon! His brother Sean told him.

Listen to your brother young man this doesn t concern you! Rouge told the young Irishman.

It does if something is coming into our world that is a danger to our family and friends! He countered.

We have found you were played by Genma and are not at fault. Cinnamon, Misty, and Perfume please escort these men to the village gate. Then return. There is much that needs discussing and everyone s opinion is needed. The three amazons bowed to their elders and escorted the O Leary brothers out of the village.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma stretched out on the sofa in his family home. Since Nodoka was in China, he felt he had a right to use the house. There was however nothing he could sell to make money. He had cleaned out the refrigerator some time back. He had now taken to _borrowing_ food from elsewhere. He thought he was dead when those two gajins showed up about their stupid sword. He scowled as he thought of the stupid weapon users. When they bring back Ranma he will trick them into leaving them alone he just had not figured out how as of yet. He jumped slightly as there was a knock at the door. He was unsure if he should answer it but it might be important.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

Genma opened the door to his wife s house to find a man in a business suit flanked by two police officers. He smiled nervously as a noise caught his attention and he turned to see four more police officers coming toward him from the patio door. He backed into the room and tried to make it up the stairs and escape but the man in the suit tripped him and then the officers fell on him.

Saotome Genma you are no longer married to Nodoka and are forbidden to enter this compound or house again.

NO YOUR WRONG NODOKA WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME TILL I BROUGHT THE BOY HOME! Genma shouted as the officers dragged him off.

Since you killed your son then I guess she does not have to wait for you. The man in the suit said as Genma struggled to get free.

Now Takashi-san wants everything sold within the house along with the house, all but her personal effects. I have some assistants coming in an hour to pack up clothes, pictures, and such. She gave me a list of what she wanted. The man said to a young woman in a business suit.

The plaque? She asked as she looked toward the gate.

We will have it removed and destroyed. The man said as he and the woman entered the house; they began to look around taking notes on the condition and suggested changes.

After several hours the inspection was finished and the assistants that had come to gather Nodoka s wanted belongings carried the boxes to a waiting SUV. Once the SUV was loaded it took off toward the business district and a storage facility to place the belongings. The lawyer Hayashi had contacted was about to exit when he remembered something. He wenet to the desk in the living room and rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

As he exited the house with the young realtor both going over the list of changes though there was not many just a fresh coat of paint for the most part. As the lawyer locked the door behind him, he put the scrolls he had taken from the desk into an inner pocket. The realtors hung up the phone and took the offered keys.

OK I have a crew coming tomorrow to paint and clean up after the interloper. They will then cover the furniture to help keep the dust down. Are you sure she wants to sell it furnished? They young woman asked as she looked at her notes.

Yes if the new owners do not want anything she has left here then sell the items and give me the money I will put it into a trust for her when she gets home. The lawyer told the nodding woman.

Do they need me to look for a new place for them? The young woman continued as she thought about the commission that she could get for selling Nodoka a new home.

I don t believe so at least not at the moment. They are not sure they are returning here. It depends on some outside influences. The lawyer was not sure what was going on but he knew something was wrong with his friend Hayashi.

But I will suggest you start locating large warehouse buildings that can be remodeled into apartments. They will need a large compound and privacy, oh and if you can get it near the water though it does not need to be right on the water. The lawyer then turned and left the woman standing on the porch her eyes glazed as she thought of the commission .in not only selling a large warehouse, but maybe doing the remodeling as well.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Now daughter are you sure you want to include this Shen Li? Cologne asked as the Isis warriors sat in the council chambers with the elders as they tried to figure out where Set will enter the world.

Yes if he is interested, he is very wise and might be able to council us as well. Kalya said as she took on a far away look with a wistful smile.

Alright we will send Misty and Frosta to his training ground. The two mentioned warriors rose and left the council chamber.

Though they were not Isis chosen they were the chosen of the Isis Warriors. They were the leaders of the different groups of fighters joining them in the first attack battle. They will be a part of all strategic planning and report back to their respective groups as to what they are needed to do.

Now we must try to figure where he will enter. After his first attack we know he can force an entrance to allow some of his minions through but not himself. Lotus spoke as she looked down at a map of the world.

Yes so he might open the weaker Chaotic Nexuses and send in his minions to keep us occupied until he can break the spell that holds him in exile. Mousse said his wisdom causing many of the elders to look surprised while one looked on with pride.

You don t know that _boy_! Mascara hissed, as she hated that he was the first chosen Amazon of Isis and chosen at all.

Actually he is correct! Ric replied as he and Hayashi moved to the young protector of Kalya.

STAY OUT...! Mascara was cut off by the leader of the council

MASCARA! You will stop this. Mousse was Isis first choice as a warrior for this purpose, as was all the males. They have equal authority now let them talk. Jasmine said as she glared at the angry elder.

Thank you elder. As I was saying Hayashi, Nodoka, and I have been monitoring news releases on our cell phones. We have been able to keep them charged. This caused the eyebrows of the Amazons to quirk.

How? Chiffon asked curiously.

We use our elfin ability to fly to where I moored my yacht and while we wait for the phones to recharge we use the ship s radio to get more in depth information. I also use the maps onboard to mark the locations of the strange happenings. Ric continued as he looked at not only Chiffon but the other elders as well.

So that is where all these red marks on our map came from? Marjoram asked as she looked at the map on the wall.

Yes ma am each time we add new locations to our map I update your map as well. Ric continued.

To bad we can t bring your radio here so we can monitor it more closely. Thorn said as she looked more closely at the map.

So do I elder but with our cell phones we can keep track of some of the incursions and when we see a large influx we head to the ship. Ric continued not liking not being able to keep a better handle on Set s invasions.

So it looks like he is trying to get you to commit yourselves either as a large group or separate you in locations that don t matter to him. Margarine stated as she too looked over the map.

Yes we believe so Mother-Margarine. Kalya stated to the little elder.

So why are we not going to fight them? Happosai asked as he moved to the map.

Because it is only small incursions and the local authorities are able to handle it. What we are looking for is a pattern. The Elders map shows the ley lines throughout the world and the Chaotic Nexuses. We are hoping to figure out where he might be trying to enter this realm. Sage said as he wrapped his arm around Meran s waist.

Ah, and how are you to do that? It looks like he is hitting the planet at sporadic intervals. Happi continued as he turned to look at the Musk warrior.

It is not where he _is_ hitting that interests us. Meran said as she and the Isis Warriors moved toward the map.

Oh? Spray asked as she studied the map a light going off in her eyes.

AH! You are trying to see if there is a large enough nexus he can enter and if he is avoiding it now he might be trying to get you far enough away from it to prevent you from interfering. Spray continued as she noticed not only three large nexuses but also five medium ones that might work for the evil Egyptian God.

Very good, I knew you would be worthy of my school. The room turned to see Misty, Frosta and an aged man with a long white beard and hair standing before them

MASTER LI-SENSEI! Kalya ran and jumped into the man s opened arms. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2 Oh Mighty Isis

The Changing of Isis

Crossover Alternate

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Five

Akane moved through Nerima her head bowed, it had been almost a month since Kasumi and Tofu had gotten married. They were due back today from their honeymoon. The new doctor that took over his practice until he returned was ok but she was not Dr. Tofu. As Akane entered her family compound, she headed toward the front door. She found it threw opened by her eldest sister.

AKANE-CHAN! Kasumi said as she ran out and scooped up her little sister.

Akane s eyes bulged as Kasumi s strength had increased. As Kasumi put her down, she kept her arm around the youngest Tendo and led her into the house. As Kasumi waited for her to remove her shoes she then led her into the dining room. At the dining table sat her family and Mrs. Konita who had taken the job as the Tendo s new housekeeper. Akane scowled, as her father would not allow her to become the cook in the family. As Akane looked at everyone, her gaze fell longingly onto the back of Tofu then was drawn to the pile of gifts in the center of the table.

How was the cruise onee-chan? Akane asked quietly as Kasumi led her to her place at the table.

It was wonderful. It was even more so when we got home and found I got three scholarships to medical colleges! Kasumi bubbled as she sat next to her husband taking his hand in hers.

Now everyone open your gifts we got you each something from every port. You too Mrs. Konita since you will be a permanent part of the family.

Mrs. Konita was hired as the new Tendos housekeeper; she had been widowed for the past five years. She was fifty and had dark brown eyes that warred between the sparkle of joviality and the dullness of sadness over the loss of her husband. She stood five feet seven and half inches was was slightly overweight at a plumpish one hundred and fifty pounds. her hair was worn in a braided bun on the back of her head and was a red black with streaks of silver showing her age. Her face was soft and oval though if it was not for the silver in her hair it was easy to believe she was in her mid to late thirties. her brown eyes sat on either side of a short thin nose over a pair of just slightly thicker then thin lips.

Why, thank you my dear that was very sweet of you! She said as she started opening the pile of packages in front of her.

That shocked Akane and her father but they said nothing as Nabiki had gotten their attention as their mouths opened to protest. Her glare told them to SHUT UP or face her wrath! They cringed in fear at the middle daughter of Soun Tendo but once her attention was back on her presents Akane glared at her, though only for a second as Nabiki stared daggers at her as if she knew Akane was glaring at her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

So sis, are you going to move into Dr. Tofu s apartment? Nabiki asked as she stacked the different presents on top of each other.

She had put on the one ring they had gotten her she loved it, as it was so unique. It was a silver braided band and the stone was a fire stone was what Kasumi had called it. It was about a two and half carat and sat in the center of the braided band. She could not wait to wear it. She wanted to wear the turquoise necklace and earrings too but she would put them on later. She loved the Native American jewelry any way.

Yes we thought for now it would be best since Tofu has a lot of patients in the area. As I get closer to graduation we plan to find a larger office so I can open my practice there as well. Kasumi gushed as her husband kissed her hand.

AAWWW Ono & Ono Medical Offices I like it! Nabiki said with a giggle and big smile.

So are you still going to study for a pediatrician diploma? Soun and Akane stared at the knowledge of Nabiki on what Kasumi was going to be doing.

Oh yes but if Tofu needs me to help with some of the older patients I will be able to. She said as she smiled at her husband and stroked his cheek.

Is that allowed? Won t that be too much to handle? Nabiki asked as she looked at them.

Well not really but I plan on getting a general practitioner diploma first and when I go through the pediatric training he will go with me and this way if need be we can help each other. Akane bowed her head as she watched as Tofu slipped even farther under Kasumi s spell.

Akane scowled as if she had been more persistent she would have had Tofu. He belonged to her! If she had not had to deal with Ranma, Kasumi stole him from her by seduction and treachery! As her rage grew she felt, someone pinch her thigh. She looked up and turned to her left she saw her father glaring at her she glared back but said nothing. She kept a tight rein on her anger though it was never tight enough.

After a mind-numbing hour of what _Kasumi_ had planned for her and Tofu, they finally got up to leave. Nabiki walked them to the door. Akane had not wanted to go. She however was dragged by her father. She wanted to run to her room and forget this horrible day ever happened. She went with him and she smiled as Kasumi gave each of her sisters a big hug and kiss on the foreheads. She then gave a hug and kiss to her father, while Tofu gave Nabiki and Akane a brotherly hug then shook Soun s hand. He led his wife to their home to start their new life together. Mrs. Konita had followed the Onos out the door her presents held tightly in her arms as she too went home for the evening.

Nabiki and Soun left the front door after closing and locking it. They headed up to bed leaving a frozen Akane standing at the door. As the lights went out leaving Akane in darkness, the Akane-rewrite-anator was working over time (Dani: ok trying to start a new trend after all someone had to start the Akane Airways right?) she broke down. She knew he loved her! She felt it in his hug and he lightly brushed his lips on her neck! That was what men did when they wanted to take a woman to bed! Kasumi tricked him into marriage he only pretended to act weird around her so she would leave him alone! She was going to get Tofu back no matter what! He was hers and would be hers!

(l(l(l)l)l)

Hello Ran...Kalya these lovely ladies told me you go by that name now. Shen Li spoke to the young woman, as he let go of her.

But how did you get here so fast? Frosta and Misty just left what an hour ago? Kalya turned to her generals who nodded.

I got your missive after you regained consciousness to say what happened was unbelievable would defiantly be an understatement. I however have had seen many strange things in the Himalayas so I started making my way here. He began as they moved to the gallery chairs to talk her mother with her.

Oh my please forgive me sensei, these are my mothers the Council of Elders of the Joketsuzoku, and this is my mother. Kalya introduced all the women to him.

These are my generals but we are still waiting for three more. She told him not seeing as Mousse was trying to get her attention.

Well the wait is over Ranma. These two men and I are your last three generals. The two Amazons found me so quickly because I was at Jusenkyo I was under the impression of double bodies the inner one had bled on the rock. When these two came up and began to tell me what had happened fifty years ago and just recently. As we were talking the guide called to us to leave but it was too late Isis opened the ground under us and we were given the honor to join you. Shen told his former student.

HUH?! Shen Li laughed, as he was afraid there would be nothing left of the boy he trained for the past three years.

Shen Li looked to be over two hundred years old but no one really knew for sure. Shen Li was not even sure. He stopped counting birthdays a very long time ago. He stood at five feet six and half inches and was rail thin and wiry. His long white hair went just past his shoulders while his mustache and beard went to his waist. His eyes were a pale blue-green and held centuries of wisdom and knowledge. They were small but not to small. They sat on either side of a bibulous but on the small side. His nose sat over a pair of medium thin lips that was turned into a permanent frown.

Ranma... Shen Li had begun, he was then interrupted by Nodoka.

Excuse me master Li but she is going by Kalya now. She chose to honor the Elf sorceress who stayed in the pool to merge with the Isis warrior. He noticed the resemblance between Nodoka and her daughter and smiled then nodded.

Kalya this is Tarragon of the Musk and Niitmin of the Phoenix people they are healers and warriors. He said as he pointed to the two men with him.

Greetings I remember seeing you two at training. Kalya said with a smile.

Yes we also trained with Minuet she helped us integrate our medical beliefs with our warrior creed. Niitmin responded to her.

Niitmin stood six feet three. His face was square and his eyes a pale green almost white. They were set on either side of a short lean nose that sat over a pair of full lips. His hair was pale jade green and hung loosely just past his shoulders. He was thin and wiry but had some muscles. His wings had a forty-foot span and were three shades of green. The tops were a dark forest green to about a third of the way down then the next third was a light green and the last third was white with dark green stripes at the tip. The wings did a gradual change to the three different colors like an ombre material. The dark green stripes were three inches wide with a one-inch stripe above and below it separated by the white of the wings.

We saw you training with her and Mulon are you a healer? Tarragon asked Kalya.

Tarragon stood a little less than six feet. He had short sienna hair with amber eyes, which had a slight cylindrical, look to them. He had a triangular face, which held a long lean nose over a pair of full lips. He was muscular (Dani: Swartzenagger terminator). He wore a leopard tunic over brown pants tied with leather thongs from the knee to the ankle over a pair of soft brown leather boots.

No it is just I am more martial artist then warrior in my beliefs so I also needed her helps in merging the two ideologies...! Kalya was cut off my Ryoga.

Don t let her fool you she also wanted to learn the shiatsu points that they use. Ryoga grinned devilishly at his leader.

HEY! I figure if I hurt someone I can help fix them! Kalya went nose to nose with the bigger boy.

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! The laughter that filled the room caused Ryoga and Kalya to turn to see everyone laughing.

I knew you were still in there somewhere! Ryoga stated as he quirked an eyebrow at Kalya who just glared at him but it was ineffective because of the grin on her face.

This is all well and good but now that we have the last three warriors we need to figure out where Set will enter this world and be there to stop him and the blood shed he will cause! Marjoram stated as she headed to the map that hung in the Council chambers.

As Isis and her generals moved with the ancient elder the three new generals moved quickly so they could be brought up to date on what they rest of them had been working on. As they studied thee map of ley lines and the map that Ric would mark each of the new attacks he like Spray had noticed the section where there were many nexuses that could be used but had not been. As he listened to all that they had found out he began to crate his own hypothesis. He moved next to Elder Spray at the map and began to speak his idea and asked if that was where Elder Spray had was going with her observations.

This grouping of nexuses they by themselves are large enough that Set can enter this plan. But look here even though the ley lines don t actually touch or cross they are close enough to each other that Set once in this world can use his power to move then closer to one another to open a portal large enough to let his army through. Is that where you where headed with this Elder Spray? He asked as he noticed her angry scowl.

Uh...um yes I was. To go further I think we should occupy the central point of this and the surrounding areas. This way maybe we can disrupt the ley lines enough he won t be able to use them. Spray finished as she smirked at the elderly man next to her as he nodded.

How do we do that? Mousse asked as he moved in a looked at the group of nexuses that they felt Set was planning his attack with.

That will be my task as Isis librarian but if I heard right Elder Snow Pea has a large magical knowledge base, could I get her to assist me.

Yes I will assist Elder Li. Snow Pea shocked her compatriots with her show of respect to a male.

Thank you mother Snow Pea. Since I have notes taken on almost every book in Isis library, I will pull out the books on the ley lines. Kalya told them.

You copied all of the Goddess books in the time your soul was merging? Snow Pea asked her eyes almost getting as big as her.

Well yes, I taught myself a speed reading technique that I was able to transpose into a speed writing technique. I also used my training with Li-sensei and only had to sleep for an hour before working for another twenty three. However, if you find information missing because they are not verbatim copies I can make new copies when I go back to Isis during meditation. Kalya said to a stunned audience.

Do you think the Goddess would allow us access to her library? I might be better for us as we could more quickly locate need reference materials. Shen Li asked his student.

I don t know but I can ask. She may not allow you at her temple but she might move the library into a subspace pocket that you can view them. Kalya told them where that idea came from she was not sure.

Yes dear that would be very helpful. Jasmine told her as they continued talking about where the changes to the map would lead them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya jumped to the roof of the guesthouse and took her place on the roog s peak. She went into a meditative state. She began her meditations and as her body began to glow golden her consciousness was pulld from her body to the plane of the Goddess Isis. When she touched down in front of the wading pool, she was hit square in the chest by a fast and furry friend. She was to close, to the edge of the pool and she and her friend fell backward into the water.

*COUGH COUGH* Mr. Tabbs! Ranma scolded the cat while giving him a big hug and kisses at the same time.

Sorry about that Kalya he wanted to come see you and I am afraid he snuck out of the temple. Isis said as she stood at the edge of the pool trying not to giggle at the two wet _cats_.

It is ok Isis-momma. Kalya had started calling Isis that after her first training session with Aker and the two Cat Goddesses.

So are you ready for more training in the Neko-ken? Isis asked glad to see her daughter.

Kalya jumped from the pool and landed next to Isis. The Goddess had taken a blanket from Kali as she moved closer to her _daughter_. She wrapped both Kalya and Mr. Tabbs in its softness. She then led Kalya toward the temple. Before they entered Kalya removed her shoes and left them on the outside of the temple.

No Aker has finished with my Neko-ken training though I had wished he was here. I like being around him. Kalya said as she buried her blushing cheeks in Mr. Tabbs neck.

Well he does have other duties to perform but he might stop by later. Isis said with a knowing smile.

She knew Kalya had a crush on the God of the Sun rise and Sun set. Though she knew it was not a woman and man together kind of crush. Kalya had never had a male figure in her life that cared what happened to her physically or mentally. Aker had cared a great deal especially on that first visit where she fought Sekhmet and the Cat Goddess went to far. After that each visit they got closer and Aker took the roll as her father in her heart and mind.

So how are things going with you and your generals? Isis asked as Kalya and Mr. Tabbs sat on a pillow beside Isis throne.

We have been monitoring the news broadcasts and keeping track of the weird occurrences that have been happening. We have figured that Set is trying to lure us out to commit to one of his hit and run attacks. Then he would burst into our world half way around the world. Kalya told the nodding Goddess as she scratched the ears of the tabby cat.

We have noticed an area that has an abundance of Chaotic Nexuses in or around it. Spray and Shen Li-sensei feel he plans to manipulate the ley lings to cross all the nexuses to make one big Chaotic nexus then he and his army to come thing in one big burst. Kalya said as the Goddess scowled.

Are you sure they are correct? It sounds like a big gamble not to investigate those other attacks. Isis was worried if they were wrong, many innocent people would die and Set would gain control of earth.

Normally I might agree, but through the news broadcasts the authorities where Set has been attacking, they are able to handle his incursions. What we have been noticing is that the area we suspect him to make his attempt has been suspiciously left alone. In this area, there are about five medium sized nexuses and about three large ones. The elders feel that he may try to sneak through one of the smaller nexuses then pull the ley lines together to link the nexuses to allow him to open them all up as one and allow his army through. Kalya explained to Isis as Mr. Tabbs purred happily.

No! He could possibly do it, Kayla! Isis said as she looked frightened.

Isis I have a request from Li-sensei and the elders they were wondering if they could access your library. The books you have emassed may be what they need to stop Set. Since Li-sensei is your librarian he would need the access to help us. He asks if you would allow him and Snow Pea mother to use the books. Kalya said as she continued to pet the motor bored cat not seeing the fear on Isis face but felt it through her empathic abilities.

I don t know Kalya I do not want any but you access to me and my temple. Isis said as she feared Set would use them to get to her.

I explained that to them Isis momma. Is there a way you could move the library to a subspace room they could access the library but nothing else? Kalya asked as she smirked at the shocked looke on the face of the Goddess at her momma comment.

Yes I suppose I could, I will talk with Kali and Rajha and see if they would be willing to be the guardians of the library. It is important that nothing leaves the library as they are one of a kind books. Isis said with a thoughtful look.

I agree and if we make them swear on their honor Li-sensei as the grandmaster of his school and any Amazon on their Amazon heritage they will not remove any books. However it would not hurt to put a charm on the exit so they can t take anything from the library without your expressed permission. Kalya said as Isis smiled as she had been learning about her two sources of magic.

Alright Kalya I agree the library will be moved to a protected subspace room I however want it known that only Li-sensei, Snow Pea and you have permission to enter. There will be a charm to prevent any items inside from being removed. The items that they, themselves had not brought into the room. There will also be two guardians of the library to help them find what they need and to protect the books. Isis said as she thought about it a bit longer in case she forgot something.

That will be fine Isis momma they will agree or not enter the library. If they need more help could a librarian from the Musk and Phoenix people be permitted to help? They have not said anything yet but they might. I am hoping they can bring more tomes, scroll, and books to the mix to help as the Amazons have already done. Kalya said as the cat jumped down and ran out the door of the temple Kalya watching as he disappeared.

Let me know who and I will decide then. Isis said as she noticed the sad look as her daughter watched the tabby leave.

Huh?! Oh, yes I will let them know and thank you Isis momma. Kalya was brought back to the Goddess as she followed the disappearing cat with her eyes.

Don t worry dear he will be back after all here he is alive and has certain things he must do once in a while. Isis tried to hide a giggle at the confused expression, as it slowly turned to realization at what she meant.

Oh! Was all the young woman could think to say.

Did someone lose something! The double booming voice came from outside Isis temple.

AKER! Kalya shouted with joy and ran outside to find Aker holding Mr. Tabbs and scratching his stomach.

Aker put down a disgruntled cat as he scooped Kalya up in his arms and gave her a tight squeeze. He then put her down just as Mr. Tabbs jumped at them both. He caught the cat by the scruff of its neck then handed the orange tabby to Kalya. She smiled and took the cat and held it tightly against her. Aker smiled as Isis stood at her temple door giggling behind her hand.

Welcome Aker! Isis said as she moved toward the God of Sunrise and Sunset.

Greetings Isis. I heard little Kalya was here and thought I would come and see her. Aker said as he smirked as Kalya bristled at the little comment.

HEY I AIN T THAT LITTLE! Her old Ranma self showed itself at the comment.

Your little to me! Aker said as he shrugged his shoulders and moved toward Isis.

So Bastet letting you kitty sit? Aker asked as he pointed to the tabby in Kalya s arms.

No he won t go home with her. He wants to stay here to see Kalya when she comes to visit. I don t mind though he is a very good cat and very protective. Isis said as she pictured his saber tooth alter ego in her mind.

Well Bastet will be here shortly. She said something about trying to get the fur ball to come home. Aker smirked as the said fur ball growled deep in his throat.

Looks like you are ticking off everyone today Aker. Isis said as she tried not to smile.

Yes, yes I am. It is the only fun I have now a days. He said with a fake sad frown since his eyes were sparkling with mischief it was hard for the two women not to laugh.

Come Aker join us for something to drink and eat. Kalya has been telling me what has been happening on earth. Aker s eyebrow arched on his twin faces as he moved into the temple of the queen of the Egyptian Parthenon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka sat on the roof, she leaned against one of the many chimenies she chose one that was warm since it was cold. She laid her sword across her lap as she kept an eye on her meditating daughter. She was not about to let Set attack her again. She jumped slightly when she heard the trap door to the roof open an close. She smiled as Mousse joined her at the chimney.

So the others are still planning? Nodoka asked as the Hidden Weapons master sat down next to and stared at Kalya as if checking her status.

Yes, they are hoping they can get access to Isis-sama s library, it seems that some of the other tribe members think there is more to his hit and run tactics then what we believe. Tarragon and Niitmin have returned to the homes for the night to talk with their rulers and librarians. They are using this time to get their belongings. Mousse told her as he pulled two blankets from Weapon space as it seemed to be getting colder.

Needless to say the Council was a bit perturbed that they didn t think of it first. Not to mention it was a lowly male he made the observation. Mousse chuckled freely as to Nodoka he seemed more outgoing and friendly then what the villagers had described him from before this all started.

Nodoka started to rise to cover her daughter when Mousse stopped her. She looked at him confused and little angry but he pulled her back down. As he helped her to get readjusted he began to explain to the mother of the new Isis Warrior. Even so, Nodoka was still a bit angry. She decided she needed to read the tomes and scrolls possessed by the Amazons, Musk and Phoenix Mount to learn what the other Generals seemed to already know.

It is not safe for you to cover her Nodoka-san, if you accidently cause her to move even a fraction of an inch, it could prevent her soul from finding her body when it is time for it to come back. He told her as he covered her up with the blanket.

She is fine if you open you ki sight you will see her aura surrounding her. It will keep her warm as she meditates. He explained as he felt her inaddiquicies at not knowing what she felt was common knowledge.

No Nodoka-san, it is not common knowledge to people outside this valley. We learn as children about magic and out of body experiences. I suggest you talk with the council it might not be a bad idea to get you and the other outsiders of the team caught up. He smiled at her shocked look.

I am never going to get use to that! Nodoka said as understanding dawned on her.

Well once you and the others have mastered the technique to block your thoughts it will be easier and your thoughts would be your own again. Mousse said with a chuckle as he pulled out a small camping stove and tea pot of water.

But what if we need help? Nodoka said as she looked at her daughter noticing a red glow on her right hand.

Our empathy ability will allow us to feel one another s pain and help us track each other. We would then open our minds to them so we can communicate with them. Mousse said as he made tea and handed Nodoka a cup.

I suppose so. Tell me Mousse did you meet my son before he was merged? Nodoka asked as no one in the village had a chance to know him before the double dip at Jusenkyo.

No I did not. My fist encounter with her was after the panda threw her across our village cracking her head opened in order to get to the winner s buffet. Mousse said as he remembered the feeling of carrying her to Elder Cologne s home.

I see, you know I do not even know what he looked like as a grown young man. Genma took him when he was still very young. Nodoka stared at the meditating young girl before her trying to picture what she looked like as a boy.

Nodoka looked down when Mousse placed a picture in her lap. She looked down at it and saw Genma and a young boy as they stood outside a temple. She picked up the picture and stared at the young man. There was a sad wistful smile on her face. She then looked up at her daughter and saw the same young man there as well. Her smile broadened as she looked from one to the other. When she finally stopped comparing the two she looked down and gently rubbed her hand over the boy s face. She then handed it toward Mousse. Mousse just put his hand against hers with the same sad smile she wore.

You keep it Nodoka-san. Just do not expect her to be him again. He is gone. But if you wish to know _him_ Shen Li-sensei trained him before he came here. If it is alright with you I would like to sit in on that discussion. I too would like to know him after I have met her. I would like to know what part of her is actually him. Mousse said as he stared his leader for the upcoming battle.

Thank you Mousse, and when I talk with Li-san I will make sure you are there as well. Nodoka said as she leaned over and hugged the young boy who though a bit shocked at the show of affection tentatively hugged her back.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The O Leary brothers moved through the woods both angry as to what had happened at the village of women warriors. However, each were angry for a different reason. Sean being just a few months away from twenty was angry at being dismissed. After all, he was a man and should be treated with respect. He never thought about the fact that the Amazons deserved respect was well for not only surviving for three thousand years but for the skills in battle and for just surviving.

Sean was just about twenty years of age, he was nearly as tall as his brother at five feet nine and half inches. His hair was a dark auburn like his brother's hair but, his was at least a shade lighter. His eyes were a dark hazel and sat on either side of a thin nose over a pear of medium thin lips. His features sat in a square chieseled jaw line. It was not at all babyish like his brother's it was hard and gave him a cold demeanor. He wore a similar outfit as to his brother only his tea was royal blue.

Ebon was angry for being dismissed but not because of what Genma tried to get them to do. He was angry because something was wrong he felt it. He sensed the magic around the village and the area. There was however something wrong. It felt evil to him. His gran ma had always told him he had inherited the family genes for doing magic but there was no one left who knew how to tap into it. His family came from a long line of Druids though they no longer practiced Druidism some of his family was born with a direct link to them. He was his generations. However, after their great great six or so more great aunt was killed before she could teach the next generation of Druid clerics. He was able to sense the magic and when needed it protect himself or his family but it was never controlled. He had some serious thinking to do before they left the valley.

Ebon was about twenty-eight years of age and stood five feet eleven inches. He had dark auburn hair with hazel eyes. They were set on either side of a long slightly bublous nose over a pair of medium thick lips. His features sat in a squareish jaw but instead of hard and chiseled they were a bit soft and gave him a babyish face. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans with a button white shirt with a red tee underneath it. on his feet he wore a pair of black scuffed leather boots.

As Ebon led, his brother toward what he thought was the seaport village where they had landed. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he was letting the magic within him pull him toward the most powerful magic source withing the valley. He was not listening to his brother he had blocked his incessant muttering out of his mind as they walked that was until he was being shaken violently.

EBON WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PAY ATTENTION! Ebon finally pulled from his thoughts looked at the angry dark hazel eyes of his brother before him, he could not understand why Sean was angry until he looked past his brother s head.

OH S#*T! He saw behind his brother the Valley of the Springs of Sorrow .

What are you thinking Ebon you trying to get us cursed?! Sean s anger lessened as his noticed his brother was now back among the living.

Sorry brother, I was thinking about what they were saying back at the coun...! Ebon was cut off as his brother s anger rose again.

DON T GO THERE BROTHER! THOSE OLD WOMEN TREATED US LIKE WE HAD THE PLAGUE! Ebon just shook his head as all his hot headed brother heard was them being dismissed like children.

SEAN! STOP IT! Ebon could always out shout his brother but it also helped when he slapped the back of his little brother s head.

OW! Wha cha do that for? Sean asked as he rubbed his head.

OH NO MISTER CUSTOMER! SPRINGS CURSED! Before Ebon could explain the guide of Jusenkyo came running up after hearing them shouting.

It is alright sir, we are not going near the springs. Tell me is there a campsite near here with a source of fresh water? Ebon asked as he pinced his brother s arm to keep him quiet.

OUCH! Was all Sean said as he rubbed his arm and glared at his brother and a smirking guide.

No should stay near springs to dangerous! The guide had two people who were listening to him and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

No we did not plan on it, but is there a spring of fresh water nearby? Ebon persisted and finally the guide pointed to the east with a frown.

Is small river that way one mile. He said as Ebon bowed then shook the mans arm.

Thank you sir. Com on Sean we got some talking to do! Ebon said as he moved away from Jusenkyo.

As Sean and Ebon reached the line of trees around Jusenkyo Ebon stopped. Sean stared at this brother and nervously stepped back at the glazed look in his eyes. Sean knew what that meant the magic of the ancient Druids was active inside him. Sean watched as his brother slowly moved to the edge of the Springs of Sorrow. Sean grabbed the guide and shook his head, as he had learned only once never to awaken Ebon from the magic trance.

No he under a magical trance. Let him do what he must! Sean told the guide quietly as he watched his brother worried the trance may get him cursed.

Ebon stopped at the first line of springs but went no further. The guide and Sean watched fascinated as the springs began to glow each one a different color. They watched as Ebon s eyes also began to glow and strobe through the colors of the springs. They watched for fifteen minutes as Ebon stood there. Finally the elder O Leary brother bowed deeply to the springs turned and returned to his brother and the guide. Sean watched as his brother moved past them toward the campsite told to them by the guide. Sean just shrugged and followed his brother leaving a bewildered guide behind as the man stared at the springs in confusion.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kalya woke from her mediations and found her mother and Mousse sitting across from her. They were leaning against each other sound asleep. She smirked as she rose and began to stretch out the kinks. It was a good visist to Isis she got a lot of information from not only Isis but Aker and Bastet as well. As she turned to leave, her mother and Mousse began to stir.

Com on sleepy heads we got a lot of work to do! Kalya told her generals as they moved quickly to keep up with her.

As Nodoka quickly folded the blankets for Mousse, he gathered up the small camping stove, water kettle, tea, and cups. Nodoka handed him the blankets once he had stowed the other items. They then hurried after Kalya who was waiting from them at the trap door into the house. She stood there holding the door tapping her foot with faux exasperation. Mousse and Nodoka both felt she was only teasing and as they passed her to go down the ladder to the third floor hallway they both stuck out their tongue at her.

As the three of them came down to the first level they were met not only by the other generals but the council of Amazon Elders plus Tarragon and Niitmin but two others she had never seen before. One was a Musk Warrior the other Phoenix. She figured they must be the lore masters or mages from the other tribes.

{They are lore masters though they like Snow Pea also have the most knowledge in magic.} Kalya nodded as Niitmin s voice entered her mind.

{Thank you, Niitmin.} She responded not wanting to let the non-generals know they could communicate through telepathy, though she felt they assumed they could she did not want to validate it.

Before I tell of what the Goddess Isis, Bastet, the God Aker and I discussed I will have Niitmin and Tarragon introduce the two they brought with them.

This is Thyme he is the Lore Master of the Musk. Tarragon indicated the man next to him.

Thyme was as tall about six feet maybe an inch or two more. He had golden eyes. He had a triangular face. His golden eyes sat on either side of a broad nose that ended over a pair of thin lips. His hair was a sienna brown and was wore long just past his shoulders. His build was muscular but more on the athletic side.

It is nice to meet you and thank you for your assistance. Kalya said as she bowed to the Musk Lore Master who returned the bow with a curt nod.

Niitmin you brought with you? Kalya asked the Phoenix healer as she arched an eyebrow at Thyme s curtness.

This is Saamin he is one of our three Lore Masters but is the more knowledgeable on magic and esoteric parts of the world. Niitmin said as Saamin stepped forward and took Kalya s hand and kissed it lightly with a mischievous smile as she blushed.

Saamin had brown wings and silver stripes at the tip. He carried a six-foot staff of dark red mahogany inlayed with golden runes. On top sat a silver dragon s claw as it held a white pulsing orb. He stood six-feet five inches tall. He had a round face with emerald green eyes. His eyes sat on either side of a hooked nose looking very similar to a bird s beak. His nose ended over a pair of full lips. He was muscular in physic. His hair was silver with a one-inch stripe of brown hair on the left side of his face.

Welcome Saamin. Kalya cheeks were getting redder when Saamin refused to let go of her hand.

Please everyone sit down. We have much to talk about. Kalya said as she waited for everyone to find a chair then sat on the floor in the center of the group.

She jumped slightly when Ryoga handed her a cup of tea she smiled thankfully at him and watched as he and Mousse served the rest of the room. She was surprised when both boys sat down next to her flanking her on either side. Both then glared at Thyme as if they had felt his disdain at having to follow her into battle.

We talked long after Bastet and Aker joined us they gave me much to think about. I did take notes so I would get it right. She said as she pulled the journal out of subspace deciding to use it for her meetings with the Egyptian Gods.

First she has agreed to move her library to a subspace pocket for us to use. At this time however only I, Snow Pea and Li-sensei are permitted in and _nothing_ is to leave the library...! Kalya was cut off by Thyme s outburst.

THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! He was stopped by not only Tarragon but Sage as well.

Please continue Kalya. Cologne said as she glared at the Lore Master of the Musk.

I told her that the Musk and Phoenix people were going to be sending Lore Masters to help though they wouldn t be generals because all of them had been created. She said when they arrived she will determine if she will allow them access. Kalya said as she took a sip of tea, as she watched the Musk Lore Master over the rim of her cup.

That sounds fine to me, though we may have to get a Musk Lore Master that is not so male minded. Saamin said with a deadly grin at his Musk counterpart.

Watch it _bird brain_! I am also a warrior of the highest caliber in my Prince s army! Thyme rose his aura bursting around him.

_Sit down Lore Master Thyme!_ Kalya s voice was quiet though the growl low in her throat made Thyme stop and shudder.

The Goddess will decides who may use her Library and your attitude will keep you on the outside! Tarragon is there another Lore Master we may use I don t want his demeanor to cost the Musk access to the library. Kalya said as she looked with a smile to her Musk healer.

No Kalya I am afraid we only have to and Cumin is too old for battle since we will be required to fight. Tarragon said as he glared at his Lore Master.

I will talk with Prince Herb. If it is necessary and see what can be worked out. We have several Lore Master Apprentices that might work. I believe one or two of them have nearly finished their training. Tarragon smirked at Thyme loving that he could bring him down off the pedestal Thyme put himself on.

I DO NOT HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS! Thyme screamed as his anger at being dismissed the group before him and his own brethren.

Actually you do! The double booming voice told the group there was someone else at the meeting, they did not know about.

Everyone meet the God of Sunset and Sunrise, Aker and the _man_ I consider my father. Kalya said with a smile as everyone fell from their chairs as Aker appeared behind her.

As those in the room looked around it seemed only the Generals were not surprised at the appearance of the ancient deity. The Amazon Elders quickly return to their chairs. The elders were dived some with a scowl, for the surprise while others were grinning at the surprise. The ones with the biggest smiles were Snow Pea, Sapphire and Rogue the two practical jokesters on the council.

Greetings great God to our humble village we are honored by your presence. Jasmine said as she bowed, as the leader of the council it was her responsibility to acknowledge him for the tribe.

Greetings Elder, and please Aker is fine with me. The God s two faces smiled a sharp toothy grin as his voice resonated through out the guesthouse.

What brings you from the Egyptian Parthenon? Lotus asked as she licked her lips lustfully at the giant man before her.

Well at Kalya s visit the night before I decided I wanted to help Isis keep tabs on her so I enhanced her ring from Isis to allow me to feel when she becomes agitated, angry or in pain. Aker left it at that as he stared hungrily at Thyme who swallowed hard.

Poppa, behave or I will tell Isis momma! Kalya said though everyone in the room could tell she was joking with the Egyptian God.

Now while I am here daughter why don t you point out this Happosai to me? Aker said as he looked around the room at the different people.

He is the one hiding behind Cologne. I guess he has not fixed his Neko-Ken training completely. Kalya said as she sensed the ancient masters fear.

Come here man, I don t bite..., well not much anyway. Aker said as he winked at his new _daughter_. Kalya giggled and the others in the room looked on in shock as it was the first time they saw her even smile let alone giggle.

I...I am sorry Great God of Egypt I did not know it was your technique when I found it! Happosai tried to explain.

Take it easy old man. I would like to train you, because of what you taught Kalya, she was able to show me. If you spar with me a few times it will take care of the last bit of fear you have. We need to make sure that Set has no weakness in any of you he can exploit. The cat god said as he held out his hand.

Thank you Aker-sama! Happosai s eyes opened wide with excitement at a chance to be at the level in his Neko-ken as Kalya was after his and Aker s training.

I must return now but I will come for you when I can start your training. Oh and Kalya, Bastet sent you a present one that will keep you from being hurt! The two-faced lion God spoke as he stared at Thyme touching the cat part of his ancestry.

Really? What is it? Kalya jumped to her feet so fast she nearly knocked the God off his feet.

Not a what my little one a who! Kalya looked confused then smiled so brightly that it lit the room as she heard a purr from behind Aker.

MR. TABBS! She moved from side to side to look behind Aker who was having fun keeping her from succeeding, Snow Pea, Sapphire and Rogue loved watching the joking nature of the God.

OH COM ON POPPA! Kalya pouted seductively as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Well I guess I can, for you my precious one only for you! He bent down and kissed the top of her ruby hair then handed her the fat orange tabby with bejeweled ears.

As Aker brought the tabby from behind his back, it jumped into the arms of Kalya and purred loudly after it licked her nose. The room watched as all the generals quickly moved to surround Kalya and the cat. They all petting the animal and cooed over it as if it was a lost friend. Only the generals knew the story behind the tabby and it was now a part of their fighting force though no one else knew that.

Th...thank you poppa and tell Bastet how much I appreciate her letting me have him back. Kalya said as she moved through the generals to the lion God and hugged him with one arm around his waist.

# Sekhmet gave him a gift! # Aker pointed to the leather collar.

# She wanted to tell you how sorry she was for what happened when first you met but she won t say it so she showed it. It will allow you and the generals to talk to Mr. Tabbs and other cats if he is around. # Aker hugged Kalya close to him

The collar was two straps of black leather that formed an X which crossed in the middle through a gold ring that was about an inch and half across. In the center of the ring was a silver X , which had a three caret glowing ruby in the center of it. That glowed from under Mr. Tabbs chin. Megan snuck up behind Kalya and gently pulled the pudgy cat from her grasp. As Kalya turned to glare, she could do nothing but laugh as all her generals were busy petting, scratching his ears and stomach. All the while, he was sounding like a outboard motor. Kalya turned back to Aker and gave him a true hug goodbye under the watchful eyes of her uncle and mother.

Thank you for coming poppa can you come regularly? Kalya asked as Aker let go of the hug he gave her.

Not too often we have to prepare the Parthenon. Set s main goal after taking over this world is to get revenge on us. We are hoping however you and the generals can stop him. Aker said as he hugged her again now he understood why Isis was so beguiled by this girl.

*SIGH* Well at least I will have the aid of some of the world s best warriors. Kalya said as she looked to those assembled.

Yes but now I must go. Next time I will try to get Bastet to come. No Kalya Isis cannot leave her temple she would be at great a risk from the minions of Set. They know better than to try and attack me. Aker said as twenty-inch ki claws appeared on the back of his hand.

Yes I would say so poppa. Kalya giggled again as everyone in the room stared with awe.

Happosai I will be back though I do not like you knowing the Neko-ken with your character, you have made me reconsider when you helped Kalya to learn it faster and have showed that when you are needed you are there to help! Aker told the old master who was still behind Cologne.

Thank you sensei I will do all I can to stop Set just as I did fifty years ago. For the first time since Aker arrived, Happosai sounded strong and able.

Goodbye all and take care of my daughter! As Aker spoke, his angry gaze landed on Thyme.

Kalya turned from Aker and with her index finger pointing to the floor twirled it quickly. The entire room realized what it meant and turned around, all that was but Thyme. He did not care that Aker was her protector. Women were nothing more than slaves, used to create strong male warriors. He hated the peace treaty he felt the Amazons would be best used to make male children and the bird peoples as food for the Musk.

AAAARRRRGGGGG! Thyme soon regretted not heeding Kalya s warning, as Aker disappeared in a light as bright as twenty suns.

Kalya warned you Thyme, Sage told him with disgust. Tarragon we may have to get one of the Lore Masters apprentices. Sage said as he read theough his empathy the disgust Thyme was feeling toward the females in the room.

Agreed I will take him back and see if Prince Herb will allow for one to them to take his place. Tarragon said as he dragged Thyme from the room under the watchful gaze of the generals and a pudge tabby cat.

Sage? Kalya called to the Musk warrior quietly.

You don t think we could get him to change? Kalya did not want to cause hurt feelings between the tribes after the past fifty years of building a new relationship.

No Kalya many of our warriors are still like him as I am sure there are some die hard Amazons and Phoenix warriors who don t want to see the status quo change. Sage said as he shook his head sadly.

However the ruling parties of all three tribes want to coexhist together, to help each other survive so we will be there to stop Set and those like him from abusing their gifts against the people of this world. Mousse completed for the Musk warrior.

Now tell us daughter what information do you bring us from the Goddess? Sapphire asked as she led Kalya back to the center of the room.

Kalya sighed as she wanted to wait for Tarragon to return first but she knew her Amazon mothers would not wait that long. They had very little patience when they wanted to know something. She sat down and got comfortable. As soon as she was ready to talk she looked up at the yeowl from Mr. Tabbs and smiled as he wrenched himself free of the generals still spoiling him. He ran to Kalya and curled up in the center of her crossed legs. He laid there as she gently petted him purring contentedly.

As I began she will create a subspace pocket for you to enter and use the library however only I, Snow Pea and Li-sensei will be able to use it. She will decide on Saamin and whoever comes back with Tarragon after they agree to help. Kalya said as she reproduced her journal that she took notes in for this meeting.

She wants those who enter to swear on their birthright they will not take anything from the library. She will also put protection spells to help prevent this. She has also agreed to allow you to make your own copies of her books, scrolls, and tomes. Kalya quickly stated as she saw Mascara and Lotus getting angry.

This is because these books are beyond priceless they are the only copies and can t be replaced. She has also agreed to leave and keep stock cases of journals so you can make the copies you need without having to keep getting new blank journals. Kalya read as she flipped pages.

She has also declared that since Shen Li-sensei is her chosen Librarian/Warrior he is in charge of the research and library no matter who is inside or out. He is in control of all knowledge received from her books and those of the Amazons, Musk, and Phoenix. This time Kalya put up her hand to forestall the explosion she knew was coming.

She is doing it this way as he is a if you will disinterested third party. Even though your tribes are at peace there are still things each tribe wants kept secret. That information will go through Li-sensei and he will assimulate it and will rewrite it out for use by the other tribes. Kalya spoke solemnly as she continued to read her notes.

How big is her library? Cologne asked wondering if they could get copies of every book in the library for their permanent use.

It is quite large Cologne momma. It holds copies of everything ever written, well it felt that way when I went through it. Kalya said a goofy grin on her face, as she moved through the notes she had created.

When can we start? Li-sensei asked as his eyes glittered with uncontrolled excitement.

Well it will take a few days by then she should have decided on whether or not Saamin and the Muse Lore Master may enter under the same rules. Kalya said with a wagging finger.

Alright then we will leave you to your rest. I would recommend sleep tonight Kalya. Jasmine said as she kissed the girl s head then headed to her great grand children and gave them each a hug and proud smile.

Elder should Saamin and the Musk Lore Master stay here? Kalya asked hoping so they needed to get to know the new comers though not appointed generals they are in integral part of the group.

Yes they should what about you Snow Pea do you wish to join them here or stay in your own home? Jasmine asked their contribution to the research team.

I will stay in my own home, I rise early enough I can come every day when I get up. If anything was discussed in my absence they can update me on it. She said as she walked out the door ending the conversation.

Ok, that was easy. Now Kalya go to bed it is late! You need your rest! Cologne said as she wagged a finger at her adopted daughter and pointed to the dark sky outside.

Yes mother I promise as soon as I eat something. Kalya said as her stomach growled followed soon by everyone else.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The following morning found Tarragon flying over the village with another young Musk warrior. He landed outside the Guesthouse that was now to be his home. As he and his passenger settled on the front porch the door burst opened and a fat tabby jumped out and knocking Tarragon down as he passed over the Musk healer the cat licked his nose as an apology but disappeared over the wall to do his morning business.

Sorry Tarragon, he needed to go to the...well we don t have a kitty litter box for him. Kalya tried to explain as delicately as she could.

No problem Kalya. He said he was sorry. Tarragon smiled as he allowed Kalya to help him to his feet.

Come in we were just sitting down to breakfast. Snow Pea is here already so we can introduce your friend here. Kalys smiled at the young mand next to Tarragon.

As they entered the house everyone was sitting around the dining table that was ladened with a huge amount of food. Both men stared awestruck. Kalya led them to the table. She had closed the door but opened a windo near it so Mr. Tabbs could get back inside when he was ready. The two Musk warriors took two of the three chairs the last chair they left for Kalya as it sat between Snow Pea and Nodoka. Though Snow Pea, Saamin, and the new Musk Lore Master did not know it the generals were catching up Tarragon on what Isis had decided. Though he caught most of it there were some gaps as their long distance telepathy has not yet been perfected.

Everyone Prince Herb agreed that Basil s antiquated notions would be detrimental to the battle to come. He has resumed his duties under the Primary Lore Master Dill. Dill decided that Thyme would be the best from the apprentices that have completed their training. He is a fast study and learns quickly and effienctly. Tarragon nudged the still sitting Tyme to rise.

Thyme stood five feet eleven inches tall. His hair was a dark amethyst in color and was held back in a braid that ended at his waist. His eyes were ice lavender almost white. They sat one either side of a long bulbous nose though not to bulbous. His nose ended over just a slightly thicker then a thin pair of lips. He was thin and wiry but moved with deadly grace and skill. He wore a iridescent green snake skin like tunic with black woolen pants and hard sole leather boots. He carried an eight-foot staff of dark mahogany covered in runes filled with gold. On top of the staff sat a coiled King Cobra of white jade around a bright blue pulsating sapphire the size of a goose's egg.

Greetings I am Thyme a junior Lore Master and am honored to be allowed to work with you all. I hope I can be of great help. Thyme bowed at the table then sat down followed by Tarragon.

Now Thyme Elder Jasmine momma has decided that you and Saamin though not my generals as selected by Isis. You two as is Snow Pea an important part of the team as the three of you will be responsible for giving us the information we need to make an informed and timely decision. Kalya said as she dished up some scrambled eggs then passed the bowl to the next person as the next plate of food was given to her.

Please eat this meal was sent to us by the Amazon village I believe it is in honor of the fact all the Generals are now here and they hope to go to battle soon. Snow Pea told everyone as the food made it at least once around the table.

So when do we start our job? Thyme asked as Kalya looked at him from under her lashes.

At the moment we don t unless you have access to knowledge on ley lines. Isis is still setting her library up in a subspace pocket. She will have her decision whether you and Saamin may enter a long with myself, Shen Li-sensei and Elder Snow Pea. Kalya watched him to see his attitude toward this information.

Oh, ok I guess after Basil s antics she wants to be sure. As far as ley lines yes I have studied them. I though can t remove the books from the Musk library but I made many notes on what I read. I happen to find ley lines fascinating. He told the shocked stares at the table.

Which is probably one of the reasons Dill picked you? Tarragon said as she slapped the thinner man Hartley on the back.

That and he felt they needed to see not all Musk are as ugly as you are. Thyme said with a rye grin.

HUH?! Tarragon said as he turned his head to the new Musk member then to the rest of the table as they tried not to laugh.

OOOO, I knew bringing my cousin into this was going to be a mistake. Tarragon said with a frown that never reached his eyes.

Now Thyme I think you and Saamin can share a room as Tarragon and Niitmin will also share a room. Right now we still have more rooms available if the Isis team grows any more. However if the house starts to get to full before we leave we will have to triple or maybe even quaddurple up. The rooms are large enough for that I think. Kalya said as she took a bite of a honey cake.

So what are our plans for today? Thyme asked as he took another bite of the pancake with blackberries and whip cream that filled his plate.

Well first we want to go over what you know of ley lines if you have it written down I would like to make copies of it later? Kalya asked as she sipped some tea.

Sure are you compiling the information from all the tribes this way? He asked his eyes a lit with hope of seeing the final information.

Yes she is and when when she has finished she will present a copy to each tribe. This way those that don t go with us can still help by analyzing information for us. Ryoga said tired of not getting to say anything.

Snow Pea glared at Ryoga who ignored her. Kalya smiled at him with a slight nod. The rest of the generals saw she approved then they all started answering questions as they were put out there by the new comers to the team. As they talked back and forth Mr. Tabbs finally came back and headed for Kalya s chair. He put his paws on her leg and she lifted him into her lap. She began to feed him what was left on her plate. After a few bites and looking around the table he jumped down and made the rounds locating the soft touches for food and who were going to be a challenge.

Well if everyone is done eating let s get to the council chamber. We are going there Thyme, Saamin because that is the where the map with the Set attacks are recorded on a the Amazon map of the worlds ley lines. As everyone rose half the generals cleaned off the table and returned a about thirty minutes. later after cleaning the kitchen and dishes.

Oh and your name will be added to the cleaning schedule we all help keep the Amazon guesthouse clean. Kalya told him and Tarragon as they headed out the door Mr. Tabbs close to Kalya.

As they head to the council chamber, Ric, Nodoka, Hayashi and Dolphin take flight and head toward a seaside village. Before the new members could ask they were joined by Cologne and Happosai. They move toward the council chamber and as they passed each Elders home if they had not already left they joined the parade.

So Kalya where did the others go? Thyme looked off after the four generals envy could be read in his eyes.

There must have been a big hit and run by Set they go to Ric s yacht moored in a village near here. They use Ric s ship radio to get more information. They mark all the attacks on a regular map then transpose the information onto the Amazon s ley lines map. Kalya said as they moved closer to the council chamber or would have if it was not for the party of Amazons in front of the led by Shampoo.

Shampoo what do you think you are doing? Cologne moved in front of the procession followed by her husband.

Shampoo no marry Mousse! Shampoo challenge general! Others want challenge males! Shampoo glared at Mousse daring him to try and stop him and he did as he moved next to Cologne.

Tell me Lash what did she tell you about my beating her? Mousse turned to Lash because she had always been truthful with him though she did not love him or want him as a husband she liked him.

She said you tricked her into a spar and claimed a marriage challenge had been given. Lash s eyes told those before she was not sure about Shampoo s side of the story.

Then she didn t tell you she _attacked_ me first because Isis chose me to one of her first warriors and not, and I am quoting here, this generations best warrior . He watched as Shampoo s posse began to look angrily at her.

I am sure she also did not tell you that Elder Cologne, Mascara and Jasmine were present when I defended myself against her attack and won fairly. I am also sure that I put her in limbo by refusing to marry her until the war with Set has been won. She is prevented from taking or issuing a challenge or from marrying an outsider even if he beats her. When Mousse finished he went back to stand beside Kalya and jumped slightly at the tug on his robe he looked down to see Mr. Tabbs playing with the long sash he used to tie it shut.

Now if the rest of you do not want to be punished for Shampoo s attempt to curcimvent our laws I would return to your duties. Oh and any attempt to challenge any of the Isis Warriors will be met by a dip in the Pools of Sorrow . Remember they controlled by Isis now so it would not be safe of anyone to challenge her chosen ones. Snow Pea said as she placed a hand specifically on Mousse s shoulder.

Shampoo go home I will take care of your punishment then. Do not do any more stupid things or it will be worse for you! Cologne told her great great granddaughter a deep scowl on her face.

NO! I NO MARRY STUPID BLIND MOUSSE! HE BENEATH ME! Shampoo wanted her freedom she wanted one of the warriors before her.

Perfume will you and Misty please secure my great great granddaughter in a detention cell until I have time to handle this. Pleaes also set a guard to prevent any of her friends from freeing her. Cologne signaled for two Amazons walking past the group.

Yes elder. Misty said as she and Perfume took her to one of the detention cells.

Well I guess we better get moving mom and the others should be back by now. Kalya said trying to break the tension as she speed up the pace.

When the group arrived, they were met by a flurry of movement. Ric and Hayashi were posting the new information to the ley line map. While Dolphin and Nodoka were going over some of the other maps that Ric brought back with them. They moved in and around the flurry of people trying to pick up as much information as possible.

He is now attacking some of the more obscure ley lines under the seas. This is causing tsunamis, volcnicu eruptions and earthquakes. Ric told Kalya as she came up beside him.

What about the eight we think he will be using to bring his army through? Kalya asked as she looked at the map not noticing as Thyme came up behind them to examine the map.

No nothing. Ric said as Thyme s eyes suddenly narrowed as he pushed past Ric and Hayashi and looked closer at the map.

The two men were a bit perturbed but Kalya waved them off. She moved closer to Thyme and looked at where he was staring. She frowned as he was looking not at the eight nexuses they but at Jusenkyo! She placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to where they needed his attention he however continued to look at Jusenkyo for several more minutes then moved to the nexuses already used by Set. He finally stood up and walled to an empty table and sat down. He pulled forth two journals one empty and one transcribed from his time in the archives.

Kalya followed she was not happy that he ignored her but she also knew he knew the most about the ley lines and may have spotted something they missed. Ric left Hayashi to finish with the maps and joined Kalya and the Musk Lore Master. They sat in the chairs on either side of Thyne as he began to write down what he saw. The two Isis Chosen warriors read as he wrote and their eyes grew as more appeared.

# Are you sure about this? # Ric whispered as he kept reading as Thyme wrote.

Well almost a hundred percent. I need to go to Jusenkyo to check my theory. The only problem is I really don t want a curse. Thyme said as he shuddered at the thought of what he cold end up being cursed.

I will take you. You tell me where among the springs you need to go and I will keep you above the ground so you don t fall in. Kalya told him as he continued to look pulling the other journal closer to check out information in it.

Kalya I will go with you two. This way we can maybe make a sling to carry him in, this way he will have more freedon to look where he needs to. Ric started reading the other journal as Thyme looked up information.

That sound like it would work how long to make the sling? Thyme asked as he continued his research.

They re already on it Thyme. Nodoka said as she came up after receiving the information from Ric and Kalya about what the new Musk Lore Master was doing.

It won t be long now. Though I think, there should be more then two of you depending on how long it takes him. You might not be able to hold him up for too long. Megan said as she came up followed by Sage and Snow Pea who was curious as to why everyone kept coming to see what Thyme was doing.

I don t want anyone cursed. I will take him. Kalya said with flashing eyes.

No, Kalya you can t do it alone. You will need help with the sling. Though I think, it might be better if Ryoga helps you, as he is as strong as you are. Snow Pea said as she pushed between Ric and Thyme to see what he was reading.

I agree with her. Though I think, Megan is right also. So Sage is pretty strong and so is Mousse they can be our relief if it takes longer then Thyme thought it might. The extra members can be a guard unit. When we are not helping Thyme we will be on guard for Set s minions. Ryoga said as he checked the other generals with them.

I don t have a choice? Kalya asked, as she looked around her the violent shakes of all the heads told her she did not.

Here you go! Meringue said followed by Dolphin.

The five warriors left Thyme carrying his journals though Snow Pea wanted them left behind she knew he needed them to test his theories. They now had to play the waiting game. The warriors left behind went back updating all the maps and information that Ric and his party were able to retrieve from the outside world. They were however not concentrating on the tasks at hand, as they followed the group in their minds as they flew to Jusenkyo carrying Thyme in order to get there before dark. 


End file.
